La mort rapproche, la vie éloigne
by howimymnh
Summary: Suite à leur mort, Damon et Bonnie se retrouvent dans un endroit inattendue, tandis qu'Elena, Stefan, Enzo, et les autres doivent apprendre à vivre sans eux. Arriveront-ils à faire leur deuil ou feront-ils tout pour que Damon et Bonnie reviennent à la vie? Saison 6 imaginée. Bamon/Stelena.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour ! Depuis quelques temps je m'imagine la saison 6 de Vampire Diaries et en lisant des fictions je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas écrire la mienne ?

Vampire Diaries, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture

Bonnie se réveilla inconfortablement, d'après sa douleur elle n'était pas allongée sur son lit mais sur un sol poussiéreux. Elle ouvra délicatement les yeux et vit de la pierre, tourna la tête : encore de la pierre. Elle mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle était censé être morte. Mais elle n'était pas toute seule normalement.

« -Damon ! L'appela-t-elle.

-Chut, Witchy ! Dit-il en se réveillant près d'elle. »

Bonnie était en quelques sortes rassurée de le voir, une tête qu'elle connaissait ne ferait pas de mal à sa vie de mort.

« -Où somme-nous ? demanda-t-elle

-J'en ai aucune idée, dit-il en se levant, ça ressemble à une grotte. »

Damon se rapprocha des murs en pierre, les toucha et d'un coup donna un énorme coup de poing dans ce mur. Bonnie se tourna surprise du bruit et vu quelques morceaux tomber par terre. Elle soupira et dit :

« -Je ne crois pas que c'est en cassant tout qu'on trouvera une solution !

-Oh non ! Je vérifiai juste si j'avais toujours ma force exceptionnelle. Bonne nouvelle, je suis toujours un vampire ! dit-il en levant les bras innocemment.

-Tu… »

Elle allait dire qu'il ne changerait jamais mais celui-ci avait mit un doigt sur sa bouche lui faisant signe de se taire. En effet Damon avec son ouïe développée avait entendu des bruits de pas. Ils étaient rapides et d'après son instinct c'était une démarche féminine. Il eu tout de suite la réponse puisqu'en effet une voix féminine criait au loin.

« -Nom de Dieu ! Vous voulez réveillez tout le monde ou quoi ? S'énerva t-elle. »

Celle-ci s'était placé devant Bonnie et Damon et les regardait noir. D'après sa tenue, elle venait juste de se réveillai. Elle au moins elle a un lit, se dit Bonnie. Cette femme avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine mais elle était particulièrement petite. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux éclatant et ses yeux d'un vert transpercent. Bonnie et Damon étaient tous deux resté sans voix, puisque celle-ci avait une carrure de fillette mais avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère. Celle-ci s'aperçut de leur silence.

« -Excusez moi ce n'est pas comme ça que je devrais accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, surtout que vous avez du avoir une mort douloureuse puisque vous êtes très jeunes ! disait-elle rapidement.

-Oh ! Vous pouvez aller moins vite ! Râla Damon.

-Pardon. Je m'appelle Jasmine, je suis en quelque sorte votre guide de la mort, essaya-t-elle de blaguer. Bienvenue au paradis des surnaturels. »

Damon se mit à rire, et regarda un peu partout pour voir si on ne se moquait pas de lui quelque part. Bonnie, elle, était toujours en état de choque depuis que Jasmine était arrivé, elle avait la bouche ouverte et ne l'avait pas refermée puisque sa surprise augmenté à chaque fois. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils encore fourrer ?

A 200 Km de Mystics falls exactement, se trouvait une petite ville tranquille appelé Fell's church. C'était une ville paisible et sans aucune histoire. A la terrasse du café se trouvait une jeune fille révisant ses cours, elle appréciait ce moment cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait enfin trouvé un endroit stable où vivre sans devoir fuir.

« -Liv ! L'appela Luke en s'asseyant violement en face d'elle.

-Tu viens de gâcher un de mes hobbies.

-Réviser des cours est devenu un hobby pour toi ? demanda t-il incrédule.

-ça passe le temps, rétorqua Liv en fermant son livre.

-Il faut qu'on parte! »

Liv soupira, son frère était énormément stresser depuis qu'ils avaient fuit Mystics Falls, il y a maintenant 6 mois de ça.

« -Je sens une présence surnaturelle ! Insista-t-il.

-Et alors ? Sais-tu combien de vampires, sorcières, loups garous et même hybrides il y a dans ce monde ? Ce n'est pas obligatoirement quelqu'un qui nous recherche. »

Elle finissait sa phrase en se levant énervée, elle prit son livre à la main et se dépêcha. Elle en avait marre de fuir à chaque fois que son frère avait peur. Elle ne devrait pas avoir peur alors qu'elle est une sorcière extrêmement puissante. Elle était dans ses pensées et regardait à terre lorsqu'elle percuta une personne de plein fouet. Ayant fait tomber son livre elle ne daigna même pas de lever les yeux vers la personne bousculée et ramassa.

« -Ne vous inquiétez, je vais le ramasser.

-Je ne comptais pas vous aidez. Déclara brutalement une voix masculine. »

Celle-ci releva immédiatement la tête perplexe de cette phrase et vit une personne qui lui était familière. L'homme brun était d'une carrure imposante, plutôt mignon et un sourire sarcastique dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle ne l'avait vu que brièvement la dernière fois mais elle savait qui c'était.

« -Enzo, souffla-t-elle.

-Gagné ! Au fait, merci de m'avoir ramené à la vie mais tu as oublié une personne. »

Dès qu'il eut finit sa phrase, il assomma Liv en claquant sa tête contre un mur, pas trp fort pour qu'elle soit juste sonnée. Il regarda son corps allongé.

« -Tu aurais du écouter ton frère. Dit-il en la prenant. »

Une fois Liv placée sur son épaule à la manière d'un sac à patate, il partit en vitesse vampirique. Ans la ruelle il n'y avait plus un bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'on entendit au loin Luke appelait sa sœur.

« -Liv ! cria Luke. »

Il scruta la ruelle, sa sœur était censée l'attendre devant la porte de l'appartement puisque celle-ci n'avait pas les clefs, hors elle n'était pas là.

« -Liv ? Répéta Luke, t'es où ? »

Il s'avança mais cogna ses pieds contre quelque chose par terre. Il se baissa pour voir ce que c'était. C'est alors qu'il reconnut le livre de cours de Liv. Oh non ! se disait Luke. Ils avaient fuit pendant si longtemps pour rien. Quand est ce que ce gang de Mystics Falls allaient les lâcher ?

_Cher journal,_

_Cela fait maintenant 6 mois, 183 jours, 4392 heures qu'ils sont partis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais compter les jours, les heures, les minutes même, devient ce que je fais le plus en ce moment. Je devrais peut être faire comme Stefan et Enzo, essayait de trouver une solution pour les ramener mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai peur d'avoir de l'espoir et d'être déçue au final. J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aime et ma meilleure amie en même temps. Deux des plus importantes personnes de ma vie ne sont plus là. J'ai tout perdu… tellement de gens sont morts autour de moi. C'est vrai que je suis heureuse qu'Alaric soit de retour même si il a encore du mal à s'adapter à sa vie de vampire, il m'est d'une grande aide. Tout comme Jeremy, il est mon frère mon pilier dans ce moment sombre. Lui aussi il a encore perdu celle qu'il aimait. On doit être maudits, on est les Gilbert les plus malchanceux de l'histoire. Caroline vient souvent me consoler en disant que je suis une battante mais en réalité c'est elle la battante, elle était dévastée quand elle a réalisé qu'encore une fois elle ne reverrait plus Bonnie, seulement elle a réussit à tenir bon grâce à Tyler et Matt. Ils étaient là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin, eux-mêmes souffrant de la perte de Bonnie et choqué de celle de Damon. Matt et Tyler sont retournés à Mystics Falls et on reprit leur vie, c'est eux qui nous donner des nouvelles de la mère de Caroline le temps de son séjour à l'hôpital, maintenant Liz va beaucoup mieux et a repris ses fonctions. Tyler considère sa métamorphose comme une nouvelle chance. J'avoue que je l'envie sa vie d'humain lui procure tellement de bonheur qu'on voudrait bien lui en piquer un peu. La ville est toujours sans magie ce qui veut dire qu'on ne peut pas y retourner, c'est pour cela que l'on s'est installé dans une résidence à quelques kilomètres. Enzo voulait à tout prix une grande maison blanche pour sa « belle blonde » comme il aimait appeler Caroline. Celle-ci d'ailleurs n'en peut plus de ses taquineries et pourtant moi c'est bien une de seules chose qui me fasse encore rire. Elle me manque. Sa force de caractère, sa joie quand elle est entourée de ses amis, Bonnie me manque. Et ne parlons même pas de lui, j'ai comme un creux dans la poitrine à chaque fois que je prononce ou que j'entends son nom. Damon. Il me manque._

Une larme se posa sur le papier crépu du journal d'Elena. Celle-ci s'essuya les yeux. Combien de larmes pouvait-elle encore pleurer ? Elle referma délicatement son journal et regarda par la fenêtre, on était en milieu de matinée. Les oiseaux chantés encore tandis que l'air était encore frais. Elle était concentrée lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à sa porte. Elle se retourna et vit la porte s'entrouvrir pour laisser place à Stefan. Elle lui sourit l'invitant à entrer.

« -ça va ?

-Oui oui, répondit-elle en se levant. »

Elena posa son journal sur son bureau, frotta ses vêtements par reflexe, et se plaça devant Stefan. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et se remémora un souvenir d'après la mort de Damon.

**FLASHBACK**

« -Stefan ! hurla Elena, tu me fais peur ! »

Celui-ci était en train d'arracher un arbre et le jetait le plus loin possible faisant fuir aux passages tous les animaux qu'ils se trouvaient par là.

« -J'ai perdu mon frère, Elena ! Mon frère ! S'emporta Stefan. Il était ma seule famille !

-Je sais, pleurnicha-t-elle, je sais ce que ça fait !

-Tu sais par ce que tu as déjà perdu Jeremy une fois. Pris conscience Stefan.

-Oui, dit-elle difficilement. »

Stefan était debout à regarder dans le vide les larmes aux yeux, lorsqu'il tomba à genoux. Ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Elena le voyant en détresse s'accroupit en face de lui et le serra dans ses bras, le plus fort possible voulant faire disparaitre sa peine comme elle aimerait que la sienne disparaisse. Stefan avait resserrai son étreinte lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte d'une chose.

« -Jeremy, dit-il, Jeremy est en vie. »

Elena s'enleva de lui ne comprenant pas.

« -Je vais ramener Damon. Comme Bonnie a ramené Jeremy, ou encore comme Damon a ramené Bonnie, je trouverais une solution ! »

Stefan se leva doucement la tête pleine d'idées et ne fit pas attention à Elena qui regardait le vide qu'il avait laissé. Elle aurait voulu être comme Stefan réussir à se focaliser sur une chose pour avoir une raison de rester en vie. Mais elle ne voulait pas de cette raison, si cette raison échouait cela lui ferait beaucoup trop souffrir.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

C'est Stefan qui réveilla Elena de ses pensées.

« -Enzo a réussi, il sera bientôt la. Si tu veux venir.

-Je vais y réfléchir, dit-elle doucement. »

Stefan hocha la tête, et se retourna pour sortir. Il ferma la porte laissant Elena avec sa tristesse et ses souvenirs.

« -Elle est ou la caméra cachée ? demanda Damon.

-Caméra cachée ? répéta Jasmine.

-Laisser tomber les remarques du gigolo, dit Bonnie qui prit la parole à son tour.

-Ce n'est pas gentil ça Bon-bon ! s'exclama Damon faussement blessé.

-C'est quoi cette endroit ? demanda Bonnie ignorant la remarque de Damon. Je veux dire concrètement c'est une grotte ? Et aussi vous êtes quoi au juste une sorcière ?

-Comme je vous les dis vous êtes au paradis des surnaturels, c'est-à-dire que seules les BONS surnaturels y sont, d'ailleurs c'est plutôt rare qu'un Vampire y soit, dit-elle en désignant Damon, et non ce n'est pas vraiment une grotte c'est un lotissement, il y a en fait plusieurs logement pour chaque personnes, d'accord c'est fait de pierres et ce n'est pas très jolies mais en même temps on n'a pas de bons artisans surnaturels qui sont morts. Bon d'accord vous avez le droit de dire que c'est une grotte mais il n'y a pas que ça ! Vous verrez l'extérieur et beaucoup plus beau et plus vifs entre guillemets, parce que comme vous le savez tout le monde est mort ici. Ensuite sur ce que je suis comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je suis une guide pour les gens décédés. Si je vous disiez exactement le nom de ce que je suis vous seriez perdu ! Quoique vous en avez déjà vu des vertes et des pas mûres donc plus rien ne va vous étonnez alors je vais vous dire : je suis une sentinelle ! D'autres questions ? »

Damon et bonnie ne répondirent pas toute suite à cause de tout ce roman qu'ils ont eu en un temps éclair.

« -Vous parlez toujours autant et aussi vite ? demanda Damon

-Des questions importantes, Damon ! reprocha Bonnie

-Ah oui ! Dans tout ce pavé que tu nous à sortis là, dit Damon la tutoyant au passage, j'ai entendu Sentinelle, qu'est ce que c'est exactement ?

-En gros je suis une surveillante, répondit Jasmine pas du tout gênée par le tutoiement de Damon, une vigile qui surveille les morts, mais des sentinelles y en a partout, celles qui surveillent les vivants, celles qui surveillent l'entre de la vie et la mort…

-L'entre de la vie et de la mort ? demanda Bonnie

-Oui c'est ceux qui ne sont pas encore tout à fait mort, répondit-elle en fixant Bonnie intensément. »

Bonnie prit peur, cette femme en face d'elle passé facilement d'une émotion à une autre.

« -Bon trêves de bavardage, je parie que vous avez hâte de voir votre nouveau monde !

-Youhou ! On n'attendait que ça ! s'écria Damon en souriant sarcastiquement »


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup ! C'est gentil d'être intéressé par mon histoire, ça me fait énormément plaisir ta review, tu auras les réponses à tes questions en avançant dans les chapitres, j'essaye de prendre tout le monde en compte dans l'histoire, c'est pour ça. Pour Elena, pour moi c'est comme ça qu'elle réagirait, toujours en deuil, etc… En tout cas je suis contente que tu donnes ton avis encore merci ! Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent la fiction tout simplement, même si j'aimerais avoir votre avis )

Alors voilà la suite, Bonne lecture.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sur la route pour sortir de Mystics Falls, une voiture roulait à une vitesse beaucoup trop élevée. La musique à fond, Jeremy chantait et buvait de temps en temps. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête en ce moment c'était Bonnie comme depuis 6 mois. Il avait fallut qu'encore une fois qu'elle lui mente en lui disant que tout irai bien pour elle. Bien sûr que tout va bien pour elle, elle n'est pas celle qui doit vivre avec l'absence de l'autre ! Jeremy était en colère contre elle, et en colère contre l'univers qui s'acharnait sur lui. La 3ème petite amie qui meurt, Vicky, Anna, Bonnie. Bonnie, il l'avait déjà perdue une fois mais il avait toujours la possibilité de la voir. Cette fois-ci plus rien, il ne la voyait plus ne l'entendait plus. Comme à son habitude elle a fait passé tout le monde avant son bonheur, et c'est lui qui avait du expliqué que Bonnie avait ramené tout le monde à la vie sauf elle-même. Jeremy était noyé dans son chagrin lorsqu'il percuta un arbre.

« -M**de ! jura Jeremy, en essayant tant bien que mal de descendre de la voiture. »

Il ferma sa portière, et alla voir les dégâts. Son capot était enfoncé dans l'arbre, la voiture était dans un sacré état, il avait besoin d'une dépanneuse au plus vite. Le problème c'est qu'il sentait l'alcool à plein nez et il n'avait pas envie de se faire arrêter par la police. Jeremy se mit à crier des tas de jurons en tapant sur sa voiture comme un malade.

« -Jeremy ? Quelqu'un appela. »

Celui-ci se calma et se retourna dès qu'il entendit son prénom. Quand il reconnut la personne en face de lui, ses émotions étaient mélanges entre honte et soulagement. Liz Forbes se tenait là debout, inquiète de son état. Avec sa tenue de shérif, Jeremy devina qu'elle avait repris du service. Il était rassuré parce que celle-ci était au courant de tout, et n'allait pas l'envoyé en garde à vue pour ivresse au volant. Seulement elle n'allait pas non plus le laissait s'en tirer facilement.

« -Je t'emmène voir Elena, montes dans la voiture ! ordonna-t-elle en désignant la voiture de police. »

Jeremy suivit ses instructions sans broncher. Il était en tort alors c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire. Lorsqu'il allait ouvrir la portière, un bruit le distrayait. En effet, une voiture décapotable arrivait en ville avec musique à fond comme lui il y a quelques minutes, laissant paraitre une fille brune au teint mate.

« -Oh, Jeremy ! Le réveilla Liz, tu montes ? »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elena était finalement descendu au rez de chaussés attendant impatiemment Enzo. Elle tournait en rond dans le salon en se frottant les mains nerveusement. Stefan et Caroline, qui était venue les rejoindre, étaient assez sur le canapé. Le salon n'était pas du tout le même que celui du Manoir Salvatore, celui était beaucoup plus modernes aux couleurs noir et blanc.

« -Qu'est ce qui lui prends autant de temps ?! S'agaça Caroline. »

Elena se rongeait les ongles lorsque la sonnette retentit, elle se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit tout grand. Seulement elle resta bouche bée quand elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Enzo mais Jeremy et Liz.

« -Bonjour Elena, commença Liz, ton frère conduisait avec un taux d'alcoolémie plus élevé que la moyenne. Sa voiture s'est donc retrouvé planter dans un arbre.

-Jeremy ! S'écria Elena les yeux grands ouverts.

-ça va, rétorqua Jeremy, ce n'est pas le plus gros drame qu'on est vécu, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire! »

Jeremy entra dans la maison en poussant Elena, et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers pour claquer la porte de sa chambre. Elena se retourna vers Liz et s'excusa.

« -Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prends…

-Juste, interrompu Liz, faites attention. Vous avez déjà perdu assez. »

Elena hocha de la tête comme un signe d'accord. Et Liz commença à partir, seulement elle vit Enzo arrivé avec une jeune fille sur les épaules. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la maison et qu'Elena ferme la porte. N'essaye pas de comprendre, se disait-elle. Si elle avait suivi toutes les lois avec eux, elle aurait déjà du en mettre une pair en prison, pour kidnapping ou état d'ivresse au volant par exemple.

A l'intérieur, tout le monde s'était levé avec l'arrivée d'Enzo, celui-ci allongea Liv sur le canapé là ou était assis Stefan et Caroline quelques minutes plus tard.

« -Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Caroline.

-Je lui ai juste injecté ce que tu m'avais donné, dit Enzo en regardant Stefan.

-On avait dit juste en cas d'urgence.

-C'était un cas d'urgence ! Elle ne voulait pas vraiment coopérer.

-Combien tu lui as injecté ? demanda Stefan en soupirant.

-Humm, dit Enzo en fronçant des sourcils.

-Quoi ? Toute la dose ? »

Stefan se précipita vers le corps de Liv inquiet. Il regarda ses pupilles, celle-ci était dilatées, vérifia son pouls, il était régulier.

« -Elle va bien ? demanda Elena en s'approchant.

-ça devrait aller, répondit Stefan, elle va juste mettre énormément de temps à se réveiller.

-Parfait, s'écria Enzo, bon maintenant on l'attache ou ? »

Caroline, Elena et Stefan se retournèrent vers lui tout les trois les sourcils froncées. Enzo soupira en les voyant, il avait à faire à des incapables, ou des gens trop bons, ça dépendait du point de vue.

« -On l'a enlevé, je vous signale. Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle va dire et faire tout ce qu'on demande sans vouloir s'échapper ? La réponse est non ! »

Elena regardait Enzo parlait, il lui faisait pensé à Damon dans sa manière d'agir et de parler. Ils n'étaient pas amis pour rien, ces deux là.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Damon et Bonnie étaient tous les deux en train de suivre Jasmine dans les « lotissements » comme elle les appelait, c'était en fait juste une énorme grotte ou il y avait des trous de temps en temps formant une porte. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ici, le seul éclairage était les bougies qui donnaient l'impression de flotter dans les airs. En fait, Damon était presque sûr qu'elles flottaient comme par magie. Bonnie étaient en train de les admirer lorsque Jasmine s'arrêta.

« -La on est à ma chambre, je me change vite fait, parce que je ne suis pas très présentable, et pour moi aller dehors comme ça : non ce serai l'horreur ! Donc vous ne bougez pas j'arrive toute suite. Ne faites rien de stupide, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. »

Bonnie sourit, elle l'a trouvait marrante à toujours dire ce qui lui passait par la tête à une vitesse éclair. Jasmine entra dans sa chambre, mais Damon n'avait pas l'intention de rester là. Il avança, continuant le chemin où Jasmine les emmenait.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'indigna Bonnie

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais lui obéir et l'attendre bien sagement, ce n'est pas mon genre ! »

Damon continua donc d'avancer. Bonnie était désespérée de son comportement, il ne pouvait jamais suivre d'autres règles que les siennes. Intérieurement elle voulait tellement le stopper dans sa démarche. Damon marchait lorsqu'il se prit un mur invisible, il s'exaspéra.

« -Oh non ! Me dit pas que les sentinelles ont aussi des pouvoirs !

-Damon…, dit Bonnie doucement. »

Damon se retourna et vit Bonnie surprise, il se demanda pourquoi elle était comme ça jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'approcha d'une bougie qui flottait. Elle passa sa main au dessus de la bougie et la flamme disparue. Bonnie ouvrit la bouche surprise et regarda Damon qui lui avait les sourcils froncés. Elle décida donc de repasser sa main et la bougie se ralluma.

« -Je suis de nouveau une sorcière ! s'exclama Bonnie »

Bonnie sourit en regardant Damon, elle était heureuse au plus haut point. Récupérer ses pouvoirs était ce qu'elle rêvait le plus. Voyant son sourire, Damon ne put s'empêche lui-même de lui rendre. Bonnie était tellement concentrée sur sa joie qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que c'est une des premières fois que Damon lui fait un sourire sincère. Jasmine sortit de sa chambre à ce moment là, ils se retournèrent tous les deux. Celle-ci portait une robe verte avec des ballerines assortis, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en les laissant pendouiller du côté gauche.

« -J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? »

Bonnie allait répondre que non mais Damon se mit à parler.

«-C'est quoi cet endroit ? »

Bonnie était soulagée que Damon ne lui ai pas dit qu'elle avait récupéré ses pouvoirs. Cela pouvait toujours servir, elle avait beau bien aimé Jasmine, elle ne lui faisait aucunement confiance. Puisqu'après tout elle ne savait pas ce qui leur attendait ici.

« -Je crois que je vous les assez répété, dit Jasmine, maintenant il faut que vous le voyez de vos propres yeux. »

Elle leur indiqua de la suivre encore une fois, Damon et Bonnie avait plutôt hâte de découvrir ce qu'il y avait exactement à l'extérieur.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Matt et Tyler était dans le nouveau Mystics Grill de Mystics falls. En effet, après l'explosion de l'ancien, le patron avait décidé d'en reconstruire un, surtout qu'il avait une aide financière d'un certain Salvatore. Le patron ne savait pas pourquoi mais celui-ci voulait absolument l'aider dans la rénovation. Matt lui le savait parfaitement c'était parce qu'ils étaient en cause de l'explosion. Il regarda Tyler au loin qui jouait aux billards avec plusieurs filles, il leur apprenait commet jouait puisque celles-ci n'étaient pas douées. Tyler rigola et s'approcha du bar après la partie finit.

« -La vie humaine est géniale, s'exclama Tyler quand Matt s'approcha de lui.

-Je vois que tu en profite !

-Pas de prise de tête sur le surnaturelles, pas de mission suicidaire, pas de problème de transformation, pas d'envie de sang, ni de déchiqueter la personne qui t'énerves, on peut pas me contrôlé parce que j'ai un bracelet avec de la verveine, énuméra Tyler. Que demande le peuple ? »

Matt se rit aux paroles de Tyler, il était content pour son pote, et puis il devait avouer que ne plus être le seul humain de la bande lui faisait plaisir. Il y avait bien Jeremy mais celui-ci était bien trop impliquer dans le surnaturel.

« -Allez serre moi un whisky pour fêter ça ! Continua Tyler.

-Fais attention, tu es plus rapidement saoul maintenant que tu es humain, le prévient Matt.

-C'est le but ! répondit Tyler en lui faisant un clin d'œil et levant son verre à sa santé. »

Tyler bu son verre d'une traite, reposa son verre et se retourna pour regarder les alentours du bar. Il n'avait pas dragué d'autres filles depuis sa rupture avec Caroline. Il l'aimait, il pense qu'il l'aimerait toujours, mais il devait passer à autre chose, celle-ci avait déjà tourné la page c'était à son tour. Il cherchait une cible lorsqu'il vu entrer une jeune femme au teint mate et les cheveux bruns, celle-ci s'approcha du bar juste à côté de Tyler.

« -Je peux vous offrir un verre ? demanda Tyler.

-Avec plaisir, lui sourit-elle.

-Matt ! Appela Tyler. »

Celui-ci se retourna vers Tyler, et le vit faire des signes lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait trouvé qui draguait. Matt roula des yeux amusé par son ami.

« -Un verre de…, commença Tyler

-Je n'en sais rien, surprends moi. Dit al jeune femme en fixant Matt. Quelque chose de cher vu que c'est lui qui paye. »

Tyler regarde intensément celle-ci, elle savait comment y faire avec les hommes ça se voyait. Celle-ci lui rendait son regard. Matt était quand à lui en train de lui préparer un verre.

« -Ce sera donc un mojito pour le demoiselle ! dit Matt en posant le verre prêt en face d'elle.

-Merci Matt Donovan, dit-elle en goutant son mojito.

-Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

-C'est écrit sur ton étiquette mon beau, répondit-elle. »

Matt regarda son étiquette accroché sur son maillot perturbé. Un autre client l'appela, il laissa donc Tyler et cette fille. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'elle connaissait son nom sans même avoir regardé son étiquette.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jeremy savait qu'il avait été un peu dur avec Elena, celle-ci était fragile et ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre en ce moment. Il descendit donc les escaliers, il la vit assit sur le canapé en fixant quelque chose il tourna donc la tête et vit Caroline, Stefan et Enzo accroché Liv sur une chaise. Jeremy s'assit à côté d'Elena.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il compte faire d'elle ? demanda-t-il.

-Enzo croit avoir trouvé une solution, il est persuadé que dans les livres anciens des sorcières qu'il a récupérées il y a la réponse pour ramener Damon et Bonnie, ou du moins savoir où ils sont.

-Pourquoi il ne lit pas simplement les livres ?

-Parce qu'ils sont écrits dans un dialecte très ancien, répondit Elena, et vu qu'on connait aucune sorcière à part Liv et Luke. »

Jeremy hocha la tête, lui et Elena regardait les trois qui s'occuper de Liv. Enzo s'occupait de ligoté Liv, Caroline regardait Elena qui était dans ses pensées.

« -Elena n'est pas d'accord avec ça. Dit-elle à Stefan.

-ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus ce qu'Elena veut, dit Stefan en se retournant vers Caroline alors qu'il était concentré sur Enzo. Une seule chose importante maintenant c'est que je ramène mon frère.

-Je sais, et je suis là pour t'aider, lui répondit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-En attendant c'est moi qui fait tout le boulot ma belle, fit remarquer Enzo.

-Désolé de ne pas avoir l'habitude de ligoter des personnes, rétorqua Caroline. »

Enzo ne répondit pas à sa remarque. Il était content, d'avoir finit d'attacher la sorcière. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Elena et Jeremy observait toujours de loin.

« -Je suis désolé pour mon comportement, dit Jeremy, je sais qu'on a autre chose à gérer, qu'une dépression d'un ado.

-Jeremy, je suis pareil ! En ce moment j'ai envie de faire comme toi, d'oublier de pleurer, je suis sur le point de craquer. Et c'est pour ça que… dit Elena en finissant pas sa phrase.

-Que ?

-Je comprendrais si tu veux t'en aller loin d'ici. »

Jeremy écarquilla les yeux ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui dise ça.

« -Non je veux rester avec toi, la supplia-t-il, s'il te plait ne me fait pas oublier, ne m'oblige pas à partir. »

Elena vit l'inquiétude de Jeremy, elle lui avait fait le coup plusieurs fois à chaque fois elle l'avait hypnotisé pour qu'il parte et qu'il soit plus heureux, cela n'avait jamais marché. Elena prit la main de Jeremy.

« -D'accord on restera ensemble, le rassura-t-elle.

-Et de toute façon je suis là moi aussi, dit une voix masculine derrière. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Alaric sourirent, ceux-ci lui souriaient en retour. Alaric s'approcha d'eux, et mis une main sur chacune de leurs épaules. Ils étaient peut être capable de redevenir une famille après tout.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jasmine, Damon et Bonnie arrivèrent à un escalier.

« -Il faut monter, leur dit Jasmine.

- Vous n'auriez pas un ascenseur plutôt ? demanda Damon

-Qu'est que c'est que ça ?

-C'est une sorte de grosse boite métallique qui quand t'appuie sur un bouton t'emmener à l'étage que tu souhaite, répondit Bonnie.

-Oui en langage d'ignorant c'est ça ! Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Damon. »

Bonnie le poussa amicalement en riant. Elle était tellement heureuse de ressentir ses pouvoirs en elle que même les remarques de Damon lui faisaient rire. Jasmine sourit en les regardant, et se décida de monter, Damon et Bonnie la suivirent. Arrivés en haut, il y avait une porte en bois. Enfin quelque chose qui n'était pas en pierre, pensa Damon. Jasmine ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent tous les trois. Damon et Bonnie étaient tous les deux étonnés. Damon regardait les habitations, cela ressemblait au village tunisien, il cru même apercevoir un marché au loin. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, les gens riaient et se parler calmement. Preuve qu'il n'y avait que des gens bien ici. Damon tourna sa tête pour regarder Bonnie. Celle-ci étaient encore plus extasiée que lui, mais elle ne regardait pas au même endroit elle avait levé la tête, Damon suivit son regard. Le ciel était surprenant il était couvert de nuages étoiles, en fait c'était des étoiles avec des nuages, mais ils étaient tellement près qu'on aurait cru qu'on pouvait les toucher. Bonnie leva la main en l'air par reflexe, comme lorsque tu es dans un cinéma avec un film 3D et que tu avais absolument touché le personnage mais en vain.

« -Tout le monde à la même réaction, rigola Jasmine.

-C'est magnifique ! s'exclama simplement Bonnie.

-Oui mais ça va pas durer, dit Damon en remarquant que le ciel s'assombrissait. »

Jasmine leva la tête aussi, et s'écria :

« -Oh mince, vite dépêchez vous, suivez-moi ! dit Jasmine en courant

-Elle commence à avoir l'habitude de nous donner des ordres celle-là, s'indigna Damon mais la suivit quand même puisqu'il vu un éclair.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Bonnie.

-Suivez-moi, fut la seule réponse de Jasmine.

-Vous allez lui répondre, oui ! S'énerva Damon.

-C'est parce que vous n'avez pas encore reçu votre jugement ! répondit Jasmine en s'arrêtant brutalement. »


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir/ Bonjour, ça dépendait quand vous lisez haha ! : )

Je vous remercie pours vos reviews, follows, fav, etc,… ça motive et surtout ça fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et que vous continuerez à mettre des reviews que j'aime lire. **Bamon guest** et **Guest** j'aime vos reviews détaillé. **Dark Masta** j'espère que l'histoire des sentinelles te captivera. Merci

Voilà, Bonne lecture.

Vampire diaries ne m'apparient pas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bonnie fut surprise de l'arrêt brutal de Jasmine et faillit tomber à la renverse, heureusement Damon l'a rattrapa et la remis droite.

« -Jugement ? Comme dans jugement dernier ? interrogea Bonnie.

-C'est dingue, vous les terriens, je comprends jamais rien à ce que vous dites ! dit Jasmine. S'il vous plait suivez-moi. Vous allez perturber la vie paisible d'ici. »

Jasmine se remit en route Damon allait la suivre seulement il vit que Bonnie n'avançait. Il se mit donc en face, celle-ci était dans ses pensées.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Damon.

-Si, c'est un jugement comme je l'imagine, ils vont juger en fonction de ce qu'on a fait de bien et ce qu'on a fait de mal. »

Damon comprit, c'était donc ça qui perturbé la météo. Les dirigeants de ce « paradis » n'avaient pas encore décidé de leur sort, il fallait qu'ils se fassent juger. Damon voulut rassurer Bonnie.

« -Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, si Bonnie Bennett ne va pas au paradis personne n'ira !

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète le plus, avoua Bonnie. »

Damon écarquilla les yeux, la sorcière parlait-elle de lui ? Bien sûr, se disait-il, ne fait pas l'étonné Bonnie a un grand cœur elle pense à tout le monde.

« -ça va aller, je m'en sortirais comme toujours ! lui rappela-t-il.

-Bien sûr, dit Bonnie gênée. On y va. »

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Damon est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui. Ils se remirent donc en route pour suivre Jasmine.

« -Et puis de toute façon, je suis mort ! Ajouta Damon, Ils ne peuvent pas me faire pire.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elena était toujours assise sur le canapé regardant Liv attachée en face d'elle. Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir bougé depuis des heures. Caroline, Enzo et Alaric étaient partis dehors s'entrainait. Alaric devenu un vampire original avait du mal à s'habituer encore à cette forme. Jeremy était retourné dans sa chambre il avait appelé une dépanneuse pour sa voiture. Tandis que Stefan été partit chassé. Seulement quand il revenu il vit Elena dans ses pensées. Celle-ci repensait à l'enterrement de Bonnie et Damon qu'ils avaient organisés pour pouvoir dire leur au revoir.

**FLASHBACK**

Elena, Caroline, Jeremy et Alaric s'étaient réunit dehors derrière leur maison, il y avait un lac où ceux-ci avaient jeté chacun leur tour une rose, signe d'adieu. C'était au tour d'Elena de balancer la rose, lorsqu'une voix l'interrompu.

« -Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda Stefan. »

Elena fut stoppé dans son élan, et tourna la tête vers lui, il voyait qu'il était perdu et en colère en comprenant ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la rose.

« -On a besoin de ça. Dit-elle.

-Non ! s'exclama Stefan, tu as besoin de ça ! Pas moi. Je le ramènerais. »

Stefan vit de loin Caroline en pleurs, elle avait l'air inconsolable. Il s'éloigna donc d'Elena qui le suivit du regard.

« -Je la ramènerais aussi, promis-t-il à Caroline, lorsqu'il était en face d'elle. »

Caroline le pris dans ses bras en sanglotant encore plus. Elena baissa les yeux troublés par cette étreinte, elle n'était pas encore habituée à leur rapprochement. Elle se ressaisit et se mit à parler.

« -Je comprends ta méthode Stefan, j'accepte ton choix. »

Stefan s'enleva de Caroline et regarda Elena. Il savait quand lui disant ceci, Elena le défiait. Depuis qu'il se connaissait, ils acceptaient le choix de l'un et de l'autre. C'était en quelques sortes leur définition de leur relation. Stefan ravala difficilement sa salive.

« -J'accepte le tien, se décida Stefan. »

Il tourna sur lui-même pour montrer qu'il accepter tout ça, son choix. Mais il partit prouvant que ce n'était pas le sien. Stefan rentra dans la maison perturbé de cette confrontation.

« -Bonjour Stefan ! »

Stefan leva la tête et vit Enzo les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres en plein milieu du salon.

« -Quelle scène pitoyable dehors, tu ne trouves pas ? Un enterrement pour Damon. N'importe quoi ! »

Stefan grimaça, en un coup il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique et claqua Enzo contre un mur. Il le bloquait avec son coude près de la gorge. Stefan montra son visage vampirique pour prouver son énervement.

« -Oh s'il te plait Stefan, se contenta de dire Enzo. Enterrons la hache de guerre.

-Et pourquoi je te pardonnerais ce que tu as fait ? dit Stefan en resserrant son appui.

-Parce qu'on a le même but. Ramener Damon et Bonnie. »

Stefan se calma et la lâcha. Il savait qu'Enzo ressemblait beaucoup à Damon. Alors il était persuadé que comme Damon l'aurait fait, il a trouvé une solution.

« -Merci beaucoup, ça ira mieux pour parler comme ça. Dit Enzo en faisant un clin d'œil. »

Stefan le regarda un moment, puis il lui tordu le cou en un mouvement, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait se réveillé. Ça c'est pour tout ce que tu as fait, dit Stefan, parlant du fait qu'il l'avait forcé à le tuer pour faire de la peine à Damon et ensuite pour être revenu à la vie sans être certain que Damon le reviendrait à son tour.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Stefan regardait toujours Elena qui était dans ses pensées au loin.

« -Tu es restée là depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un la surveille. Répondit Elena. »

Stefan hocha la tête en souriant, s'assit à ses côtés. Elena avait vraiment l'air perturbé, il voulut donc l'aidé en prenant sa place.

« -Je prends le relais. Dit-il.

-Elle ne va pas nous aider, fut la réponse d'Elena.

-Elle le fera, on l'y obligera !

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Ne commences pas, dit Stefan voulant la stopper.

- Depuis que Jeremy est revenu d'entre les morts, vous voulez constamment ramener à la vie, c'est contre nature !

-Arrête, cria Stefan en se levant.

-C'est normal d'accepter la mort de quelqu'un, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il te manque pas, c'est juste faire son deuil. »

Elena s'était approché de Stefan, elle avait mis ses mains sur les bras de celui-ci. Elle comprenait ce qu'il vivait : le déni. Elle l'avait vécu lors de la mort de ses parents, elle l'avait encore vécu à la mort de Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy puis celle de Damon et Bonnie. Ironiquement on pouvait dire que c'était une experte question deuil. Et ces périodes étaient les plus dures de sa vie.

« -Je n'accepterai jamais sa mort ! s'écria Stefan les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est normal de le faire !

-Ah oui ? Et c'est normal de penser à toi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Elena. »

Stefan mit du temps à répondre, il regardait Elena, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide, ses larmes coulaient toutes, son cœur battait la chamade comme tout le temps en sa présence. Etait-elle prête à l'entendre ? Il se lança tout de même.

« -Une seconde, à la mort de Damon, juste une toute petite seconde, insista Stefan, j'ai pensé « M'aimeras-t-elle de nouveau si Damon est partit ? », juste une minuscule seconde. Je suis une horrible personne. »

Elena mit une main sur sa bouche empêchant un sanglot de sortir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, Stefan est son premier amour, elle savait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'aimerait toujours c'était d'ailleurs pareil pour elle. Mais elle ignorait qu'il voulait encore d'elle après tout ce qui s'était passé, même si elle-même, avait déjà pensé à cette option. Elena se réveilla de ses pensées en entendant Stefan répétait qu'il était une horrible personne. Elle voulait l'arrêter, ce n'était pas vrai, le mot horrible n'était pas du tout dans la définition de Stefan, il était tout le contraire. Elle allait lui dire, seulement à ce moment une respiration se fit plus forte. Liv venait de se réveillé.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Alaric se fit plaquer violement à terre sur l'herbe. Il grimaça de douleur les yeux fermés, lorsqu'il les ouvrit il vit une main tendit prêt à le relever. C'était Enzo qu'il l'aida à se relever. Alaric soupira de frustration, il en avait marre de se faire toujours battre, n'ayant pas encore l'habitude de toutes ses facultés.

« -ça devient vraiment gênant de se faire battre par une fille.

-Ce n'est que le début ! Sourit Caroline.

-Oui mais je suis censé être plus fort. Je suis un vampire « original », précisa Alaric en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

-J'ai toujours privilégié l'expérience à la force, s'incrusta Enzo. »

Caroline hocha la tête d'accord avec lui. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Alaric se remit en position de combat les poings serrés, prêt à attaquer, il donna un coup que Caroline évita avec facilité. Il leva donc le pied mais celle-ci le pris et le tourna, ce qui eu pour effet qu'Alaric se retrouve une nouvelle fois par terre.

« -Comment vous faites ? demanda Alaric en se levant.

-On te l'a dit tu vas y arrivé au bout d'un certain temps ! répondit Enzo agacé.

-Non, je veux dire, comment vous faites pour gérer la mort de Damon et Bonnie ? »

Caroline et Enzo se regardèrent ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Ils préféraient éviter le sujet sensible d'habitude. Mais Alaric avait cette question en tête depuis qu'il était revenu.

« -Comment vous faites pour éteindre votre humanité ? Pas totalement, je ne veux pas devenir un monstre sanguinaire. Mais partiellement, pour que la douleur ne fasses plus aussi mal.

-On se focalise sur d'autres émotions toutes aussi fortes. Répondit Caroline, ça peut être l'amour, l'amitié…

-La haine, ajouta Enzo.

-Moi par exemple je me concentre sur mon amitié avec Stefan, précisa Caroline.

-Comme par hasard, dit Enzo. »

Enzo faisait aller ses sourcils, pour taquiner Caroline de son rapprochement avec Stefan. Tandis que celle-ci soupira en rougissant.

« -Je comprends, dit Alaric, je vais me focaliser sur Elena et Jeremy. Notre famille.

-C'est ça ! S'enthousiasma Caroline. »

Alaric allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il entendit une respiration qui venait de la maison. Cette respiration n'était ni celle d'Elena, ni celle de Stefan. Liv.

« Liv est réveillée. Dit Alaric »

Et il partit avec sa vitesse vampirique, laissant Caroline et Enzo étonné. Eux n'avait pas entendu la respiration, il fallait qu'ils se concentrent énormément pour pouvoir entendre, seulement ils avaient bien remarqué qu'Alaric n'avaient pas fait le moindre effort.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

« -Ah j'aime les filles ! s'écria Tyler, encore assis au bar. »

Matt s'était approché de lui essayant de le faire taire. Matt regarda à côté de Tyler, la fille de tout à l'heure n'y était plus.

« -Elle est ou ? demanda Matt

-Déjà partit, pfiou envolé, dit Tyler imitant le bruit d'un avion.

-Tu as pris son numéro au mois ?

-Qu'est ce tu crois ? J'ai essayé mais soit disant elle n'a pas de portable, et cetera, dit Tyler en insistant sur le « etc ».

Tyler ne se rendait pas compter qu'il parlait un peu fort à cause de l'alcool. Il ne vit pas un homme s'approchait d'eux et se plaçait juste à côté de lui.

« -Bonjour, je peux voir votre carte d'identité. Dit le monsieur.

-AAAA ! hurla Tyler. »

Tyler mis ses deux mains devant, tourna de gauche à droite rapidement, et d'un coup se mit en dessous du tabouret.

« -Matt, dis que je suis pas là !

-Euh…, fut le seul son qui sortit de la bouche de Matt.

-Je suis Mr Charles, le nouveau maire de la ville, dit-il en tendant la main pour saluer Matt.

-Hey Matt, cria Tyler, je suis bien caché, ah ouais ? »

Tyler leva la tête et croisa le regard du Mr Charles. Il prit peur et du coup mit sa main devant ses yeux, croyant que si lui il ne le voyait plus, Mr Charles non plus ne le verrait plus. Matt regardait Mr Charles gênait par la situation dans laquelle le mettait Tyler.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Mr Charles, vous n'aurez qu'un avertissement Matt Donovan. Je veux juste faire bonne impression devant les adultes du bar. »

Mr Charles s'en alla. Tyler enleva délicatement sa main pour voir s'il était vraiment partit. Après vérification il se leva brutalement faisant tomber le tabouret.

« -Ouf c'était moins une, dit Tyler soulageait. Bon j'y vais vieux gars. »

Tyler ramassa le tabouret et s'apprêtait à partir, cependant il paniqua quand il ne trouva pas ses clefs. Il se retourna donc vers Matt.

« -Par contre, tu saurais pas où j'y mis mes clefs de voiture ?

-Je les garde répondit Matt, rentre à pied, c'est plus sûr.

-T'as raison mon pote, dit Tyler en levant son pouce. »

Allez se disait Tyler pour se donner du courage pour arrivé jusque la sortie. Matt ne put s'empêcher de rire après ce qu'il venait de se passer cela faisait longtemps que ce genre de problèmes si humains ne leur étaient pas arrivés.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Damon et Bonnie était enfin arrivés à leur palais de justice comme Damon l'appeler. Et en voyant l'endroit Bonnie se rendit compte qu'il avait tout à fait raison de l'appeler comme ça, parce que celui-ci ressemblait étrangement à un palais de justice. Il y avait les interminables marches pour arriver jusque la porte, les énormes colonnes qui tenaient le bâtiment jaunis, et les gardes habillés de noirs. Ils arrivèrent à côté d'eux après avoir monté toutes les marches fatigués. L'un d'eux s'exprima le premier.

« -Il était temps, Jasmine !

-Excuse-moi, mais je n'étais pas encore prête à accueillir de nouveau venu, lui rétorqua-t-elle parlant du fait qu'à l'arrivée de Damon et Bonnie celle-ci dormait. »

Le garde ne répondit rien et laissa passer Jasmine, puis Bonnie. Seulement arriver à Damon il le bloqua avec une sorte de lance. Damon serra des dents pour ne pas s'énerver. Bonnie se retourna se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Laisse-le passer.

-Il devait y avoir qu'une seule personne. »

Damon au bout d'un moment, en eu marre, et d'un seul mouvement il tordu le cou du garde.

« -Damon ! s'indigna Bonnie. »

Damon allait avancer vers elle, mais il avait oublié qu'il y avait plusieurs gardes qui à leur tour boucher le passage, il allait effectuer le même sort. Seulement il vit le garde qu'il avait « tué » se relever. Le garde lui serra le bras.

« -Mason ! s'écria Jasmine, lâche-le. Je sais qu'ils n'étaient pas censé être deux. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui décide de leur sort. »

Mason regardait Jasmine dégoutait, elle avait raison. Il lâcha donc Damon le laissant passer et fit signe à ses gardes de faire de même.

« -Au moins on est sur d'une chose, dit Damon en s'approchant de Bonnie. On est vraiment mort, parce que même si on te tue tu reviens à la vie ici. »

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à sa théorie puisqu'ils rentrèrent dans une autre pièce. Celle-ci ressemblait à une cours de justice, ou une salle de trône. Damon vit une estrade avec une vielle dame sur un fauteuil. A ses côtés se trouvaient des gardes habillés de la même manière que ceux dehors. A gauche et à droite se trouvaient des personnes habillés normalement assis sur des bancs, ils avaient l'air d'être des habitants d'ici. Au dessus d'eux, trônait une pancarte où il était marqué jury. Damon était concentré sur ça lorsque la vielle femme sur le trône se mit à parler.

« -Bonjour et bienvenue, Bonnie Bennett, Damon Salvatore. Lui emmener-le, dit-elle en regardant ses gardes.

-Quoi ? Non ! s'écria Bonnie, Damon ! »

Mais celui se faisait déjà injecter de la verveine qui l'affaiblit, Bonnie essaya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais en vain, ils ne marchaient pas ici. Elle sentit la main de Jasmine sur son bras, et se retourna donc vers elle.

« - Calme-toi, Bonnie. Dit Jasmine

-Son sort est déjà scellé, ajouta la vieille dame. »


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je précise que Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas et je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes. Merci à celles qui laisse des reviews et à ceux qui lisent ma FF tout simplement.

Bonne lecture.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bonnie vit les gardes emmener Damon loin d'elle. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Ce paradis ne l'enchantait plus.

« -Bonnie Bennett, commença la vieille dame, nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir parmi nous. Tout le monde a déjà décidé que nous te garderons ici.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de Damon ? demanda seulement Bonnie.

-Il ne vivra pas ici. Le jury a décidé. Répondit-elle en montrant les personnes assises sur les côtés. »

Bonnie tourna la tête pour les observer, pour elle c'était des civils, des personnes qui vivaient ici. Il y avait donc une démocratie.

« -Mais comment avez-vous décidé alors que vous nous connaissez même pas ?

-Nous avons vu vos vies, Bonnie. Par chance quelqu'un est venu plaider ta cause : ta grand-mère. Tu n'étais pas censé venir ici. Mais elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi. »

Bonnie comprit enfin ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. _**« J'ai trouvé la paix, parce que je me suis assurée que tu trouverais la tienne. » **_C'était donc ce sacrifice la dont elle parlait. Bonnie n'était pas censée être là, c'était la place de Sheila, mais celle-ci l'a donné à sa petite fille.

« -Grams a pris m'a défense ? Réalisa Bonnie.

-C'est une femme courageuse, se mit à dire Jasmine, je suis sûr qu'elle a trouvé la paix.

-Elle n'est pas ici ? »

Jasmine fit non de la tête, Bonnie eut un pincement au cœur, mais était persuadé que Sheila avait trouvé la paix ailleurs. Puis Bonnie réalisa quelque chose.

« -Damon est arrivé jusque ici ! C'est qu'il est destiné à vivre ici non ?

-Non, non, répondit l'imposante femme sur le trône, Damon est ici seulement parce qu'il t'a tenu la main.

-Ok, dit Bonnie gênée. Mais si Sheila a plaidé ma cause, ça veut dire que quelqu'un peut prendre la défense de Damon.

-Bien sûr, mais personne ici ne le veut. »

La vielle dame avait ouvert en grand ses bras pour montrer toute l'assemblée. Bonnie les regarda, ils confirmaient ce qu'elle pensait, personne ne comptaient défendre Damon. Bonnie les comprenaient il y a quelques années elle aurait pensé pareil qu'eux. Elle se tourna vers Jasmine, celle-ci baissa les yeux. Bonnie pris une profonde inspiration. Elle était celle qui connaissait le mieux Damon dans cette assemblée. Elle avança de deux pas.

« -Moi je prendrais sa défense. Dit-elle la tête droite. »

Bonnie attira la curiosité du jury, ce n'était pas souvent qu'une sorcière aller prendre la défense d'un vampire ici au paradis des surnaturels.

« -Très bien. Je crois que tout le monde est impatient de savoir comment cela va se terminer. Répondit la vieille dame en parlant du jury qui se montrait intéressé. Ramenez-nous Damon ! »

D'autres gardes partirent à la recherche de Damon. Jasmine pris à part Bonnie.

« -ça va être un long procès, la mis en garde Jasmine.

-ça ne me fait pas peur, confia Bonnie.

-Bonne chance avec Maria, sourit Jasmine. »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils, et Jasmine lui montra la vieille dame du doigt, elle comprit que celle-ci s'appelait Maria.

« -Notre juge est plutôt sévère, ajouta Jasmine.

-Je vais essayer de la faire changer d'avis, merci. Répondit Bonnie. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Liv se réveilla petit à petit, elle se souvenait de s'être fait attraper par Enzo. Elle ouvra délicatement les yeux, encore sonnée, et la première chose qu'elle vu fut ses bras attaché à une chaise. Elle paniqua, et commença à se débattre. Elle soupira quand elle se rendit compte que ses jambes étaient elles aussi attachées. Elle leva donc la tête et vit le gang de Mystics Falls entier.

« -Bien dormi, belle au bois dormant ? Dit Enzo en s'approchant.

-Je n'aurais pas autant dormi si tu ne m'avais pas injecté ton produit. Lui rétorqua-t-elle.

-On a besoin de ton aide, s'avança Elena.

-Drôle de façon de demander de l'aide aux gens, soupira Liv. Détachez-moi !

-Seulement si tu promets de nous aider en traduisant ces livres. »

Elena montra les livres dont elle parlait sur la table basse. Liv les regarda et les reconnut tout de suite. Elle hallucinait ces personnes devant elle n'abandonne jamais, ils jouent en permanence avec la nature des choses.

« -Tu n'es vraiment pas doué en kidnapping, dit-elle à Elena, détachez-moi je sais de quoi parle ces grimoires. »

Elena allait s'approcher lorsque la sonnette retentit. Caroline alla ouvrir, et y découvrit Luke. Luke entra sans même demander la permission.

« -Comment tu nous as trouvé ? demanda Caroline.

-Ce n'est pas difficile, une maison près de Mystics falls, qui n'appartient à personne. Répondit Luke en entrant dans le salon. »

Il regardait les alentours vit tout le monde debout autour d'une chaise. Lorsqu'il vit qui était sur cette chaise il se précipita vers elle.

« -Liv, s'exclama Luke. »

Luke se mit à détacher les jambes de Liv, puis les bras. Les autres le laissèrent faire puisque de toute façon c'est ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

« -Vous êtes cinglés, dit Luke en se retournant vers le gang.

-On veut juste récupérer nos amis, se défendit Caroline. »

Luke les méprisait, ça se voyait à la façon qui les regarder. Il jeta un coup d'œil à chacun, puis son regard se dirigea vers la table basse. Il vit des grimoires qu'il connaissait très bien, il se mit à rire.

« -Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ces sottises ?

-Quelles sottises ? S'intéressa Stefan.

-Ce n'est qu'une légende, insista Luke.

-Il commence à m'énerver celui-là, de quoi tu parles ? demanda Enzo agacé. »

Luke mis du temps à comprendre, que ceux en face de lui ne savait rien du tout, et il en était étonné. C'est pour ça qu'ils voulaient absolument l'un d'eux. Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui était marqué sur les grimoires.

« -Où avez-vous eu les grimoires ?

-C'est nous qui posons les questions ! S'énerva Enzo en prenant Luke par la gorge.

-Lâche-le ! Intervient Liv, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver. Les grimoires parlent d'un paradis des surnaturels. »

Liv avait laissé tout le monde abasourdis avec sa dernière phrase, tellement qu'Enzo lâcha Luke.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mr Charles est un homme brillant et pleine de bonne volonté mais très à cheval sur les principes. Quand il avait appris que Mystics Falls n'avait qu'un maire provisoire, il s'est mis en tête de devenir celui permanent. Surtout que maintenant la ville était beaucoup plus calme. Mr Charles était dans son bureau assis sur son fauteuil en cuir, et lisait l'histoire de Mystic Falls qui était plutôt longue. Il était concentré lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquait contre la porte. Celle-ci était déjà ouverte et laissa apparaitre la jeune femme au teint mat. Mr Charles sourit.

« -Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Satine ?

-On ne peut même plus venir voir un vieil ami ? dit-elle pleine d'audace.

-Cette ville est tranquille, répondit seulement Mr Charles.

-Je sais, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

- On n'a pas besoin de toi. Insista-t-il.

-Crois-moi, je préférerais être au Bahamas qu'ici. Mais j'ai des ordres à suivre c'est ainsi.

-Il n'y aura plus de surnaturels, ici.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, dit Satine en souriant et jouant avec ses doigts. »

Elle le défia du regard, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux atterrissent sur une liste posée sur le bureau. Elle regarda intriguée puis d'un geste pris le papier.

« -Ne touches pas à tout ! Râla Mr Charles.

-C'est la liste de ceux qui sont décédés ? demanda Satine.

-Oui. »

Satine parcouru la liste, elle s'arrêta sur le prénom de Bonnie Bennett puis sur celui de Damon Salvatore et sourit. Elle continua et s'arrêta de nouveau sur des prénoms : Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood. Seulement c'est prénom était barrés, comme si … Ils étaient censés être mort réalisa Satine. C'était donc bien eux. Elle se leva en reposant la liste et se précipita pour sortir.

« -Profites-bien de ton couronnement ! Lança-t-elle quand elle fut arrivée à la porte.

- On n'appelle pas ça un couronnement je suis maire, lui rappela t-il.

-Ouais c'est pareil, tu dirige quelque chose, c'est déjà beaucoup pour toi ! »

Mr Charles roula des yeux à son commentaire et replongea dans ses papiers. Il lisait la liste du conseil, sur celle-ci se trouvait Carole Lockwood, Rudy Hopkins, Damon Salvatore. Tous ceux-là étaient décédés. Il chercha encore puis finit par tomber sur Elizabeth Forbes, celle-ci était shérif en plus. Parfait se dit-il, et il attrapa le téléphone.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Les gardes étaient enfin arrivé à ramener Damon, celui-ci était toujours affaiblit par la verveine. Ils l'assirent sur un siège tout près de Maria. Damon arrivait très bien à distinguer Bonnie debout et à entendre ce qui ce passé. La seule chose qui ne pouvait pas utilisé était ses pouvoirs. Il se demanda si c'était vraiment de la verveine qu'on lui avait injecté.

« -Bonnie Bennett vous êtes ici pour défendre la cause de Damon Salvatore. Dit Maria, amenez les boules de souvenirs. »

Damon et Bonnie se regardèrent de loin intrigués se demandant qu'est-ce que c'était. Une jeune femme arriva avec un bocal sur une table de chevet à roulettes et l'amenai jusque Bonnie. Ce bocal contenait des boules de cristal, Bonnie se rapprocha d'elles, et y vit des lumières jaunes en mouvement.

« -Celles-ci contiennent les moments clefs de la vie que tu devras défendre, continua Maria.

-Ma vie est résumée en boules, commenta Damon. Tout est question de ça, après tout ! »

Plusieurs personnes du jury rigolèrent comprenant son allusion. Mais Bonnie, elle, était trop concentrée sur les lumières qui bougé dans les boules de cristal.

« -Choisis-en une, dit Maria »

Bonnie hésita, elle regarda Damon qui lui fit un signe de tête comme un accord. Elle se servit donc au hasard et sortit une des boules. Maria roula des yeux en voyant Bonnie.

« -Regardes à l'intérieur ! Lui suggéra-t-elle. »

Bonnie regarda donc de plus près la boule, elle vit les lumières gigotaient un peu plus. Damon vit toute la foule même Maria fermait les yeux, et se rendit compte que lui aussi avait envie de les fermer. Bonnie les suivirent, et d'un seul coup elle se retrouva dans un des souvenirs de Damon, c'était comme regardait un film, seulement elle ressentait un sentiment qui n'était pas le sien : de la peur.

_**« -Non ! Je vous promets que je ne ferais rien ! Je ne veux plus me venger de Katherine ! supplia une fille.**_

_**-Oh façon tu ne pourras pas le faire avant 145 ans, mais je veux m'assurer que tu ne feras vraiment rien, répondit Damon sarcastiquement. »**_

_**Damon empoigna le cœur de la jeune femme et tira d'un coup sec. Le corps de la jeune femme devant lui tomba et se grisa. Damon se frotta les mains et s'en alla sans aucun remords.**_

Bonnie lâcha la boule qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Elle avait ressentit la peur de la fille, sa tristesse et sa mort. Elle avait tout ressentit comme elle. L'assemblée ouvrait tous délicatement les yeux habitués à ses moments. Ils regardaient Bonnie qui avait lâchait la boule, et attendaient que celle-ci dise quelque chose. Damon s'inquiéta, la première impression de Bonnie en voyant la scène n'allait pas vraiment l'aider. Jasmine observait attentivement Bonnie voyant que celle-ci n'arrivait pas encore à s'y faire elle l'appela. Bonnie se fit réveillée de ses pensées par Jasmine. Elle regarda intensément Damon, puis commença.

« -N'êtes vous jamais tomber amoureux ? S'adressa-t-elle au jury, je veux dire aimer une personne au point de faire tout pour elle ? »

Elle voulait les faire réfléchir, s'interroger. Damon vit que Bonnie était douée pour les discours puisqu'elle avait intrigué toute la foule. Ils devaient surement penser à leurs amours perdus ou ceux actuels.

« -Parce que moi oui, argumenta Bonnie, j'ai fait des choses stupides par amour. J'ai joué avec les lois de la nature : DEUX fois. Je l'ai ramené deux fois à la vie parce que je l'aimais tellement que je n'imaginais rien sans lui. La première fois, il a commencé à revoir ses amours perdus et il m'a trahi. Mais pourtant j'ai recommencé la deuxième fois, et cette fois j'ai même donné ma vie pour lui. »

Tout le monde écoutaient attentivement, surtout Damon qui pour la première fois entendait Bonnie s'exprimé sur ses sentiments par rapport à Jeremy.

« -On fait tous des choses stupides par amour, continua Bonnie, et c'est ce que Damon a fait, il a agi sous l'influence de son amour pour Katherine. Ça n'excuse pas son comportement, mais à sa place vous aurez peut être agi de la même façon, faire tout pour protéger la personne que vous aimez. »

Damon en revenait pas, elle avait réussi personne ne disait rien, ils n'étaient peut être pas tous d'accord, mais ça les avaient fait réfléchir. En même temps, Bonnie avait misé sur un sentiment que tout le monde voulait comprendre : l'amour. Jasmine souriait fière d'elle, à force elle s'attacher à Bonnie et Damon.

« -Bien, dit Maria en tapant des mains, prends une autre. »

Bonnie savait ce que voulait dire cette phrase : tu as gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre. Il va falloir encore se battre.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

« -Un paradis ? Questionna Stefan.

-Oui même les surnaturels ont droits à leur croyances, lui répondit Liv.

-Tu veux dire que Damon et Bonnie sont au paradis ? Intervient Elena. »

Personne ne répondait à Elena, parce qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose que tout le monde avait compris. Mais Enzo finit par parler.

« -Non, pas Damon. »

Elena s'était tourné vers Enzo, puis vers Stefan qui tripoté sa bague. Elle comprit finalement s'il existait un paradis Damon n'y serait pas à cause de tout ce qu'il a fait.

« -En fait, ce n'est pas sûr que Bonnie y soit non plus, dit Liv.

-Si, dit Stefan, j'ai entendu une conversation avec sa grand-mère, celle-ci a fait en sorte qu'elle soit là bas, j'en suis persuadé. »

Stefan pris sa tête dans ses mains, se rendant compte qu'il avait fait tous ça pour rien. Luke vu le désarroi de certains.

« -S'il n'y a que Damon qui vous intéresse…, dit Luke. »

Luke commença à prendre sa sœur et voulut sortir. Seulement Enzo avait réagit à sa phrase, il se déplaca donc en vitesse vampire jusque devant Luke, et mis sa main sur sa poitrine au niveau menaçant de l'arracher.

« -Comment on fait pour ramener Bonnie ? »

Comme il ne répondait pas, Enzo enfonça ses doigts dans la poitrine de Luke, le sang coulait tout autour et Luke avait mal. Liv réagit à la douleur de son frère.

« -Il vous faut une sentinelle ! »

Enzo tourna sa tête vers Liv, l'a regarda intrigué. Il lâcha la poitrine de Luke, mordit son poignet et donna son sang à Luke pour qu'il guérisse.

« -Maintenant tu vas me raconter toute cette histoire de sentinelles, où sinon je transforme dans frère en l'espèce que ton frère déteste le plus : un vampire.

-Arrêtez avec vos menaces sérieusement, on a déjà dit qu'on vous aider. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Matt rentrait fatiguer du travail, il ouvrit la porte de son chez lui, qu'il partageait maintenant avec Tyler. Il enleva sa veste et toutes ses affaires dans l'entrée. Il alluma la lumière ensuite et avança fatigué jusque la cuisine seulement il se cogna contre quelque chose par terre. Il baissa donc la tête et vit Tyler allongé qui dormait comme un bébé. Il rigola et sortit son portable pour faire une photo.

« -Si tu voyais ta tête, dit Matt.

-Il aurait honte en effet, dit une voix féminine. »

Matt se retourna vers la voix, il vit la jeune femme au teint mat du bar assise sur l'escalier qui se levait pour se diriger vers.

« -Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Ton copain m'a emmené jusqu'ici et après il s'est effondré comme une épave, trouva comme excuse Satine.

-Quel gentleman, rigola Matt, je croyais qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avoir votre numéro et encore votre prénom.

- Il ne s'en souviendrait pas si je lui avais dit de toute façon. Je m'appelle Satine, dit-elle en tendant la main.

-Enchanté, mais vous connaissiez déjà mon prénom avant même d'être entré dans le Mystic grill.

-Vous êtes perspicace, répondit intrigué Satine.

-Si c'est pour quelque chose qui quelconque avoir avec le surnaturel, attendez demain, parce que là je veux juste et aller me coucher, et profiter à fond de cette journée complètement humaine. »

Satine le vit monter les escaliers, et se concentré sur sa phrase. Mr Charles, je crois que vous avez trouvé des alliés à votre cause, pensa-t-elle. Elle chercha un plan puis regarda le corps de Tyler par terre. Elle sourit sortit un papier et un crayon dans sa poche et laissa son numéro sur la table avec son prénom.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bonnie pris une deuxième boule elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voir peur de ressentir encore la douleur d'un autre personne. Damon remarqua son bouleversement, il en avait marre de la voir comme ça et de rien pouvoir faire. Bonnie pris donc une longue respiration, souffla et regarda de plus près.

_**Bonnie fut étonnée, de voir que cette fois-ci elle se voyait elle-même. C'était au moment où Emily voulait se débarrasser du collier. Elle se vit le jeter en l'air. Et les flammes qui s'arrêtèrent, Damon foncé sur elle et lui mordre le cou. Bonnie ferma les yeux.**_

_**Bonnie se retrouva sur une autre scène, elle se vit pleurer sur le corps froid de sa grand-mère. Tout ça parce qu'elles avaient aidés Damon à récupérer Katherine. **_

_**Encore un autre endroit, elle vit Damon transformé sa mère en vampire.**_

_**Enfin, elle n'entendait que des paroles venant de la bouche de Damon  
**_

_**« A mon tour d'apporter une petite précision. Si jamais je me retrouvais encore à choisir entre toi et elle, c'est Bonnie qui mourra. Je te choisirais toujours Elena.»**_

_**« La sorcière qui a perdu ses pouvoirs reste à l'écart des importantes conversations »**_

_**« Ça ne m'intéresse pas tout ça. Que ce soit Bonnie la sorcière ou ce remède minable contre le vampirisme d'ailleurs »**_

_**« Je me fiche totalement de ce qui peut arriver à Bonnie Bennett »**_

Les paroles s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde revenait à la réalité. Damon n'en croyait pas à ses yeux, ils avaient fait un best-of des pires choses qu'il avait faites ou dites de Bonnie. Bonnie elle était restée sous le choc mais celle-ci tenait toujours la boule dans sa main. Elle était énervait mais pas pour ce qu'on croyait.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre, je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de celui-ci, je préfére les autres et ceux qui viennent parce qu'ils vont être plus intéressant à écrire maintenant que tout sera mis en place, mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Je veux faire une petite précision même si je me doute que vous avez deviné : le temps ne s'écroule pas pareillement entre le monde normal et le paradis surnaturel.

Merci pour les reviews, etc …, comme je l'ai déjà dit ça fait toujours plaisir. Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou s'il manque des mots. Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bonnie tenait la boule fermement, elle en avait marre. On lui montrait constamment les mauvais côtés de Damon. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas tombée par hasard sur cette boule. Cette Maria voulait la provoquer, elle voulait l'impliquer personnellement. Damon était stressé, il n'aimait pas les têtes que faisait tout le monde, spécialement Bonnie qui avait l'air énervée, mais il fut étonnée de ses paroles qui suivirent. Des paroles qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de la part de Bonnie.

« -Je lui ai pardonnée, dit Bonnie, mais tout ça c'est personnel ! Vous juger sur les mauvaises choses qu'il a faites mais quant est-il des bonnes ? Changer par amour pour Elena, me ramener à la vie, soutenir son frère même dans ses pires moments, se sacrifier en héros, ou même comment il était lorsqu'il était encore humain ! …

Bonnie avait plusieurs arguments, elle était en colère qu'ils montrent que les mauvaises choses, comment pouvons-t-on juger sans montrer les bonnes choses ? Damon lui était toujours surpris par les paroles de Bonnie « Je lui ai pardonné ». Même s'il s'en doutait, elle ne l'avait jamais dit clairement. Bonnie ne le remerciait pas, ne parlait pas vraiment, elle agissait le plus souvent. Il se retira de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit que l'auditoire s'agitait.

« -De quoi parle-t-elle ? Chuchota un.

-On se fou de nous ? demanda un autre. »

Maria demanda à l'assemblée de se calmer et de se taire, elle fixait Bonnie et celle-ci tenait son regard. Elle fit un signe à Jasmine qui s'en alla. Damon se sentait mieux physiquement mais ses mains était toujours attaché avec des cordes rempli de veine de vénus, il demanda à parler à Bonnie. Maria fit signe à Bonnie de se rapprocher de lui.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fous ? murmura Damon.

-J'essaye de te sauver je te signale ! s'indigna Bonnie.

-Je ne fais pas de choses biens ! Lui fit remarquer Damon, qu'est ce qu'ils vont montrer ?

-J'en sais rien sûrement ton amour pour Elena, et ça c'est tout bénéf pour nous, un mauvais vampire qui changent par amour pour une humaine, ils vont avoir l'impression de regarder un film romantique.

-Je ne crois pas que c'est sa relation avec Elena qui intéresse tout le monde ici. Intervient Jasmine. »

Celle-ci était rentrée par une autre porte près de Damon et Bonnie. Elle avait suivit un peu la conversation. Elle tendit une boule à Bonnie.

« -Maria doit plutôt t'apprécier, si elle me demande d'aller chercher cette boule en particulier. Dit Jasmine. »

Bonnie pris la boule en question et se remis à sa place, ainsi que Jasmine. Bonie regardait Maria et Jasmine l'une après l'autre intriguée. Elle était perturbée par la phrase de Jasmine. Pourquoi Maria l'apprécierait-t-elle alors qu'elle l'a regardait toujours de son air supérieur. Bonnie secoua la tête et plongea son regard dans la boule des souvenirs, les bons.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Enzo se levait difficilement de son lit, il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir sur ce que Liv savait des sentinelles, mais à part savoir que c'était des gardiennes du paradis, elle n'en savait pas trop, c'est pour ça qu'il avait demandé à Liv de traduire exactement les livres mais elle leur a fait marquer que ça lui prendrait du temps. Luke s'était décidé à les aider lui aussi. Il se leva donc pour aller vers la cuisine, il savait que Caroline mettait toujours des réserves de sang dans le frigo, et puis peu à peu il s'était habitué à ce régime. Il était entrain de prendre une poche lorsqu'il entendit Caroline.

« -Bonjour ! dit-elle

-Salut, se retourna Enzo surpris. Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

-Je réfléchis. »

Enzo ne répondit pas il s'assit et pris un journal qui trainait. C'est marrant mais même s'ils étaient un peu éloignés de la ville ils recevaient toujours le courrier. Caroline était toujours dans sa réflexion, et regardait intensément Enzo, au bout d'un moment elle posa la question qui lui bruler les lèvres.

« -Pourquoi tu veux ramener Bonnie ? Je veux dire, Stefan est persuadé que Damon n'y est pas, alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que moi je suis persuadé du contraire, soupira Enzo, j'ai appris à connaitre Bonnie lorsque j'étais de l'autre côté, et je sais qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis. Donc je suis sûr qu'elle a trouvé une solution pour amener Damon avec elle.

-Damon n'est pas son ami, rétorqua Caroline.

-ça c'est ce que tu crois, dit Enzo. »

Caroline resta encore une fois à réfléchir aux paroles d'Enzo. Quand Stefan rentra dans la cuisine, celui-ci passa en coup de vent, il serra la main et posa un bisou sur le front de Caroline. Elle resta perturbée par cette action lorsque Stefan sortit de la pièce.

« -La princesse n'a pas eu ce qu'elle voulait de son prince ? Plaisanta Enzo. »

Caroline lui fit une grimace puis soupira.

« -Stefan m'a confié qu'il a en quelques sortes dit à Elena qu'il aimerait retourner avec elle, parla Caroline.

-C'est écrit Agence matrimoniale sur mon front ? demanda Enzo, Non, alors tes histoires je m'en fou. »

Caroline roula des yeux et se leva énervée. Elle sortit de la pièce tandis qu'Enzo souriait sarcastiquement. Il se replongea dans le journal, puis tomba sur **« Nouveau Maire à Mystic Falls : Mr Charles. »**, il regarda la photo sa tête lui disait étrangement quelque chose, mais il ne voyait pas très bien à cause du papier noir et blanc.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elena ouvrit les yeux, celle-ci était allongée sur son lit et émergée dans son lit, elle avait bien dormi. Elle s'étira et se tourna pour voir l'autre lit au bout de la pièce. Jeremy était dessus, ils avaient décidé d'être dans la même chambre pour se soutenir.

« -Jeremy ! L'appela-t-elle. »

Celui-ci grogna. Elena rigola et se leva avec son oreiller en se rapprochant du lit de Jeremy. Elle lui lança son oreiller sur la tête.

« -Sérieux, Lena ! dit Jeremy en se levant en s'asseyant. »

Celle-ci s'était assis sur le bord de son lit et le regardait attentivement.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? demanda Elena.

-Tu veux dire comme métier ? »

Elena hocha la tête, elle s'interrogeait beaucoup sur l'avenir en ce moment.

« -J'en sais rien, répondit franchement Jeremy, il faudrait peut être que j'ai mon diplôme avant.

-T'as intérêt à l'avoir, lui signala Elena.

-C'est plutôt toi qui devrais se poser cette question, ce n'est pas moi qui est à l'université. Tu devrais penser à ton avenir.

-J'hésite entre médecine et psychologie. »

Jeremy sourit, se doutant que si Elena avait posé cette question c'est qu'elle avait besoin de conseil.

« -C'est cool ! Mais comment est ce que tu feras en médecine, si tu as plus envie de manger ton patient que de le sauver.

-Je vais me contrôler, dit Elena, mais tu as raison je vais sûrement plus m'orienter vers la psychologie.

-Oui fais ça ! Et laisse-moi dormir, dit Jeremy en se recouchant.

-Réveille toi bientôt quand même. »

Jeremy râla et lui relança son oreiller, Elena rit, posa son oreillers, et pris ses affaires pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois arrivée, elle vit les rideaux ouverts, elle allait les fermer mais vit Stefan dehors assis sur un banc en pleine réflexion. Elena pensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit hier avant que Liv ne se réveille : « **juste une toute petite seconde, j'ai pensé « M'aimeras-t-elle de nouveau si Damon est partit ? » « tu devrais penser à ton avenir. » **Les paroles de Jeremy revenaient dans ses pensées en même temps. Elena secoua la tête, se décida à fermer les rideaux et se précipita pour prendre une douche bien froide qui éclaircira ses idées.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_**Bonnie ne fut pas surprise de se voir encore une fois. **_

_**Bonnie était petite elle était avec son vélo et se promenait sur le trottoir en face de chez sa grand-mère. Seulement, elle vit un faux mouvement et se retrouva sur la route malheureusement une voiture arriver.**_

_**Sheila cria : Bonnie ! **_

_**Damon réussit à remettre Bonnie sur le trottoir avant que la voiture arrive et s'en alla toute de suite après.**_

_**Elle se vit à la fête du lycée sur les années 50 en compagnie de Caroline et vit Damon arriver.**_

_**« -Hey Bonnie, tu veux danser ? S'il te plait donne-moi une autre chance. »**_

_**Une autre scène Bonnie et Damon dansaient.**_

_**« -Fais attention Damon je finirais par croire que tu tiens à moi.**_

_**-Inconcevable ! »**_

_**Encore une autre : Bonnie était allongée c'était au moment ou ils avaient croire qu'elle était morte. Elle vit Damon passer sa main sur son visage. **_

_**Une scène arrivait toute suite après : **_

_**« J'aurais presque envie de te faire un câlin »Damon serre Bonnie dans ses bras.**_

_**Des paroles suivirent : **_

_**Damon : « Je ne suis pas un héros, Elena, ce sont des choses réservé à des personnes comme Bonnie. Elle avait toutes les raisons de me haïr et pourtant elle a aidé Stefan à me sauver.»**_

_**Shane : « Je vais m'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité.**_

_**Damon : « je vais m'assurer que tu ne mens pas. »**_

_**« La haïr ? Non au contraire. Je crois qu'en fait il l'aime beaucoup. On est méchant avec ceux qu'on n'aime non ? »**_

Jasmine ouvrit les yeux heureuse, elle aimait la complexité de la relation entre Damon et Bonnie, elle l'a trouvait belle. Et il n'y avait pas qu'elle puisque l'assemblée souriait après avoir vu ces moments. Bonnie était agréablement surprise, elle ne se souvenait pas de la plupart de ces moments, et les voir l'avait touchée. Mais elle redescendit vite sur terre lorsqu'elle entendit une personne de la foule s'exprimait.

« -Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait des choses bien qu'on peut tout pardonner !

-Et comment pardonne-t-on une personne ? Si ce n'est pas en se rachetant comme doit-elle faire ? Argumenta Bonnie. »

La personne qui s'était manifestée se rassit devant la perspicacité de Bonnie. Maria sourit pour la première fois à la jeune fille qui se tenait debout devant elle.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Liz Forbes était enfin arrivée au bureau du maire, elle le regardait travaillait. Elle se souvenait de tous les maires qui était passé à Mystic Falls, Richard et Carole Lockwood, Rudy Bennett. Tous étaient décédés, cette place était surement maudite mais les gens continuaient à la vouloir. Elle se décida à frapper à la porte et le maire leva la tête.

« -Bonjour, je suis Liz Forbes le shérif de Mystic Falls, se présenta-t-elle.

-Oh oui bien sûr, bonjour je suis Mr Charles, dit en se levant et lui serrant la main. »

Liz sourit bizarrement, elle trouvait suspect qu'il ne souhaiter pas dire son prénom. Elle vit Mr Charles l'invitait à sortir du bureau pour aller vers l'extérieur de la maison.

« -Il ya eu des problèmes juridique en ce moment ?

-Juste des plaintes de tapages nocturne. Répondit Liz.

-Pas de meurtres ? Précisa sa question Mr Charles.

-Aucun.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Mr Charles. Cette ville est tranquille à présent, plus aucun surnaturels à l'horizon. »

Liz s'étonna tout d'abord, puis se douta que tout bon maire de Mystic Falls devait être au courant de ces créatures, il devait savoir aussi pour le conseil.

« -Je souhaite organiser un fête, pour notre liberté ! Je dois avouer que ça fait du bien une ville tout à fait humaine.

-Vous tenez avec les travellers ? demanda Liz.

-Pas du tout, je suis juste heureux qu'ils nous ont débarrassés de tous ces vampires et loups garoux. »

Liz devait avouer qu'elle était d'accord avec lui-même si sa fille était un vampire. Elle avait confiance en elle pas les autres.

« -Où est ce que vous voulez faire cette soirée ?

-Au Mystic Grill, mais cette fois-ci il n'explosera pas, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. »

Liz sourit gênée, elle était en partie responsable de cette explosion même si elle avait été blessée. En fait elle avait du paraitre comme un kamikaze. Mais bon personnes n'était au courant en ville, à part Matt et Tyler.

« -Je suis partante.

-Ok, je vous laisse le soin de la décoration, etc, … Au pire demandez à votre fille, il parait qu'elle est très douée pour ça. Dit Mr Charles »

Celui-ci rentra dans la maison, laissant Liz suspicieuse. Il était au courant de beaucoup de chose pour un nouvel arrivant.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Caroline avait reçu le coup de fil de sa mère. Elle avait été plus que ravi d'accepter d'organiser une fête, c'était ce qu'elle adorait faire. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle n'assistera pas à la soirée. Elle comptait sur Tyler et Matt pour décorer exactement comme elle avait dit, ils devront impérativement lui envoyer des photos. Caroline sortit dehors avec les plans du Mystic Grill, elle vit Stefan toujours assis sr le banc devant une table de jardin. Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

« -Tu vas rester là toute la journée ?

-Enzo a raison, Bonnie a surement trouver un moyen pour amener Damon avec elle, dit Stefan.

-Comme toujours, sourit Caroline. Tu t'en veux ?

-Je m'en veux de beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, je m'en veux de ce que je dis à Lena, et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pensé à Bonnie.

-Alors rachète toi auprès d'Elena, prouve lui ton amitié, et laisse faire Enzo pour Bonnie et Damon, il est très déterminé. »

Stefan hocha la tête et se leva d'accord avec Caroline. Celle-ci resta sur la table du jardin pour s'occuper de la fête du Mystic Grill. Stefan entra dans la maison et bouscula Elena.

«-Excuse-moi, dit-il.

-C'est pas grave. Stefan, à propos de … commença Elena.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça, l'interrompit Stefan, je voudrais savoir, je sais quand ce moment tu penses beaucoup à ton avenir, et j'ai su qu'ils organisaient un carrefour des métiers à l'université ce soir, ça te dirait d'y aller ? »

Elena sourit sincèrement, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle accepta avec plaisir l'offre de Stefan.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bonnie était fière d'elle, elle avait fait son maximum pour que Damon puisse rester ici. Jasmine l'avait fait sortie de la salle d'audience pour attendre le verdict du juge et du jury. Bonnie était assis et attendant impatiemment, elle était stressée de pas savoir. Elle vit Jasmine arriver vers elle, elle faisait une drôle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mit à sourire en voyant Bonnie. Celle-ci fut rassurée, et lui rendit son sourire, mais sa joie s'intensifia lorsqu'elle vit Damon.

« -C'est génial, dit-elle.

-Ouais enfin pas vraiment, répondit Damon, ils m'ont mit des corvées, je dois faire le service pendant plusieurs mois.

-C'est pas cher payer pour tout ce que tu as fait mauvais ! Et un merci m'aurait suffit.

-Merci, petite juge. Dit Damon. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Satine avait passé la matinée à parler avec Tyler par texto, celui-ci s'était empressé de la rappeler lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et avait vu son numéro. Elle en avait des fois marre de sa technique de drague, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin eu ce qu'elle voulait l'adresse de tout ces gens qui étaient revenus à la vie. Elle arriva devant la maison et allait frapper mais fut interrompue.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »

Satine se tourna vers la voix, et vit Luke et Liv dehors sur le palier. Ils étaient assis sur des fauteuils et lisait des livres. Des livres que Satine reconnurent tout de suite.

« -C'est plutôt à moi de vous posez cette question ! Rétorqua Satine, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Ils veulent de l'aide pour ramener Damon et Bonnie, dit Liv.

-Celle qui est devenu l'ancre ?

-Oui, dit Luke.

-Mais…

-On essaye de gagner du temps comme tu l'as demandé, confirma Liv. Tu ne devrais pas être là.

-ça aurait été beaucoup mieux si vous ne vous seriez pas fais prendre et je voulais juste savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient, en vrai. Sourit Satine.

-Tu es beaucoup trop curieuse, Satine. Tu pourrais tout faire foirer. S'indigna Liv.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Liverine. Menaça Satine. Si vous avez tout en main, ici je m'occupe de Mystic Falls. »

Satine sourit et s'en alla en sautillant.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut ! Désolé de le poster un peu plus tard que les autres chapitres, mais bon le voila quand même, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Bamon guest :** Enzo est un personnage que j'adore donc il est important dans ma FF, Merci de lire mon histoire et de poster constamment de reviews.

**Guest **_**:**_ Pareil ! Merci beaucoup, Satine a un caractère bien à elle, quelques fois elle agit sans réfléchir, enfin je te laisse découvrir tout au long de l'histoire.

Merci à celles qui ont mis mon histoire en fav, et toutes celles qui la follow (ça fait un peu frenglish ce que je dit x ) mais bon ! ), ça me fait vraiment plaisir alors je le dis, Merci encore !

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, et Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture !

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cela faisait quelques semaines, maintenant, que Damon et Bonnie étaient arrivés aux paradis des surnaturels, Bonnie s'y adaptait parfaitement, elle s'entendait avec tout le monde. Elle adorait cette convivialité. Damon avait un peu plus de mal, tout simplement, parce qu'il râlait à chaque corvée qu'il devait faire, c'était sa condition pour rester ici. Mais il préférait être là, puisque sinon il se retrouvé il ne sait où, et l'inconnu fait toujours peur. Bonnie était assise à table avec Jasmine et Maria, étrangement cette dernière semblait beaucoup apprécier Bonnie. Damon s'occupait du service, Bonnie en profita donc pour l'appeler.

« - Damon, apporte-nous du pain, s'il te plait !

-Bien sûr avec plaisir, sourit faussement Damon.

-Oh et du vin !

-Du pain, du vin. Cela ne fait pas un peu biblique ? Se moqua Damon.

-On est aux paradis des surnaturels, rétorqua Bonnie. Dépêche-toi ! »

Damon lui fait des yeux noirs mais partit tout de même chercher ce qu'elle avait demandé puisqu'il en était obligé.

« -Tu vas lui faire vivre un vrai enfer ! Rigola Jasmine

-J'en profite pour une fois que je peux me faire servir par Damon Salvatore, dit Bonnie fièrement. Au fait, combien de temps devra-t-il faire ça ?

-Jusqu'à ce que son comportement soit irréprochable, répondit Maria, à chaque faux pas une semaine s'ajoute.

-Voilà pour les demoiselles, comme demander intervient Damon en posant brutalement le pain et le vin sur la table.

-Une semaine de plus pour toi Damon, dit Maria sérieusement.

-Quoi ? S'écria Damon

-Encore une ?

-Bon appétit ! dit simplement Damon en souriant faussement. »

Bonnie vit que Damon avait serré ses poings et essayé tant bien que mal de se contrôler avant de retourner dans les cuisines. J'adore cette endroit, pensa-t-elle en souriant, c'était une revanche personnelle de le voir comme ça.

« -J'ai hâte d'être ce soir, dit Jasmine en réveillant Bonnie de ses pensées.

-La nuit des étoiles est une nuit très importante, ajouta Maria, ce sera magnifique, tu verras Bonnie, tout le monde est habillé sur son 31, les rues et la place sont décorées, et prêt à nous accueillir pour faire une fête digne de ce nom.

-J'ai hâte de découvrir ça ! Sourit Bonnie. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

« -Tu as fais attention à ne pas trop mettre d'alcool dans le ponch sinon les gens seront pompette trop tôt et cela gâcherai la fête … »

Caroline était au téléphone avec Matt et lui donnait toute les instructions sur la soirée de bienvenue que la maire avait organisée.

« -La banderole avec écrit bienvenue à Mystics Falls et bien en évidence ? Tu as pensé à mettre les tables sur le côté pour permettre à tout le monde de bouger comme il l'entend et même de danser ?

-Oui Caroline, tout est fait. »

Matt était blasé des remarques de Caroline, il l'adorait mais des fois elle exagérait, elle était trop perfectionniste lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organiser une fête. Tyler se marra en entendant son pote. Il connaissait par cœur Caroline, elle devait lui faire son discours habituel, pour voir si tout est prêt.

« -Merci Caroline pour tout ce que tu as fait mais on va gérer, dit Matt en raccrochant. »

Caroline resta sans voix. Elle était choquée que Matt lui ai raccroché au nez. Celle-ci voulait que tout soit bien fait puisque sa mère lui avait demandé, et il était inconcevable qu'une soirée organisé par Caroline Forbes ne soit pas réussi.

« -Il ne m'a même pas dit pour la couleur des banderoles ! S'exclama-t-elle tout haut.

-C'est bon Caroline t'as finit ton cirque ? S'impatienta Enzo. »

Enzo, Luke, et Liv était tous les trois assis dans le salon et regardait Caroline qui faisait les cents pas le téléphone à la main.

« -La couleur c'est le plus important !

-On a d'autre priorité là ! dit Enzo.

-Oui c'est vrai, se calma Caroline, alors les sentinelles ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Comme je vous l'ai traduit, grâce à vos grimoires, ceux sont des surveillant(e)s du surnaturel.

-C'est pas le rôle des sorcières, ça ? demanda Enzo.

-Non les sorcières sont surnaturels, elles ne peuvent pas surveillaient ceux qu'elles sont, fit remarquer Liv »

C'est vrai que d'un côté ça paraissait logique, mais d'un autre c'était complètement absurde. Comment des personnes qui n'avaient pas de pouvoirs pouvaient surveiller des personnes avec des caractéristiques hors du commun ? se disait Enzo.

« -Mais comment elles font pour nous surveiller ? Elles nous punissent ? demanda Caroline.

-Elles agissent lors de votre mort, elles vous jugent, si vous irait au paradis ou non. Intervient Luke.

-Et sur terre, elles agissent ?

-D'après vos livres, elles préservent le surnaturel, répondit Liv.

-Cela veut bien dire qu'il y en a, dit Enzo, mais comment on va en trouver ?

-En allant à Mystics Falls, intervient Jeremy qui était descendu en toute discrétion pour écouter la conversation. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

« -Alors c'est ici qu'on peut se saouler et danser avec de beaux garçons ce soir ? demanda Satine en entrant dans le Mystic Grill. »

Matt qui déchargeait des caisses d'alcool regarda directement Tyler qui haussa les épaules.

« -Oui je l'ai invité, je te présente Satine, dit Tyler en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je sais, dit Matt.

-Oula, monsieur n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur, fit remarquer Satine. »

Matt avait en effet passé une mauvaise nuit, et en plus il était persuadé que Satine n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, elle allait lui apporter des soucis comme tous ceux qu'il rencontrait depuis Stefan Salvatore. Satine vit Matt faire la tête, elle était sûr que ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière fois, il en avait marre du surnaturel. Vu qu'elle ne voulait pas d'histoire, elle s'approcha de Matt en tendant la main.

« -Je sais tout sur le surnaturel, c'est vrai. Mais en aucun cas je suis surnaturel, je te le promets. Dit Satine. »

Matt fixa la main de Satine puis leva les yeux vers les siens, elle paraissait sincère et puis de toute façon c'était vrai sinon elle n'aurait pas pu rentrer dans Mystics Falls.

« -Je sais que tu ne l'es pas mais tu as sûrement quelque chose avoir avec ça. Dit Matt »

Matt s'en alla dans la réserve, laissant Satine et Tyler seuls.

« -Tu es au courant ? Demanda Tyler.

-Que tu étais un loup garou ? dit Satine en se retournant, bien sûr.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Tu le découvriras plus tard, mon chou. Dit Satine. »

Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de Tyler et quitta le Mystic Grill.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Le maire de Mystic était encore une fois assis sur son bureau à réfléchir lorsque Liz Forbes arriva.

« -La fête se prépare à merveille, dit Liz, beaucoup de personnes comptent si rendre.

-Tant mieux, sourit Mr Charles. »

Celui –ci indiqua le siège en face de lui pour que Liz s'asseye, ce qu'elle fit tout de suite en s'installant confortablement.

« -Maintenant, j'ai une autre question.

-Allez-y, dit Liz.

-Vous faisiez partit du conseil mais la plupart de vos alliés sont décédés. Vous comprenez qu'il faut en trouver d'autre même si vous et moi nous savons qu'aucun surnaturel ne peut rentrer, ce sera juste par précaution. »

Liz hocha la tête d'accord avec lui. Mystics Falls était un mystère pour elle, et au fond d'elle elle sentait que cette ville avait toujours besoin de soutien, peu importe cette barrière infranchissable. Il y avait toujours une faille quelque part.

« -Alors, voilà, j'aimerais savoir si vous connaissez des personnes de confiance ? »

Liz Forbes réfléchit quelques minutes, puis se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle ai à ses côtés des personnes en qui elle avait entièrement confiance.

« -Oui, j'en connais trois, dit Liz.

-Qui ça ?

-Matt Donnavan, Tyler Lockwood et Jeremy Gilbert, énuméra Liz. »

C'était les trois noms qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit, ils connaissaient tous les trois le surnaturels et avait appris à se battre depuis.

« -Ceux sont tous des enfants dont leurs parents ont fait partis un moment ou un autre du conseil. Précisa Liz.

-Je me disais bien que ces noms me disaient quelque chose. Mais ils sont jeunes…

-Mais très forts, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, ils ont déjà beaucoup encaissés. Ils seront gérer au moment venu.

-Parfait ! dit Mr Charles. C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, j'espère les rencontrer ce soir et voir leurs motivations. »

Mr Charles fit signe à Liz qu'elle pouvait disposer. Liz suivit ses ordres, et se précipita dehors. Elle profita pour passer au Mystic Grill et annoncer la nouvelle à Tyler et Matt.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jasmine et Maria étaient assises près d'une coiffeuse et se faisaient belles. Bonnie elle essayait des robes derrière un paravent.

« -La robe bleu te vas parfaitement Bonnie, dit Jasmine.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? Attends j'en essaye une autre. »

Maria et Jasmine se mirent à rire Bonnie essayait beaucoup trop de robes, c'était sûrement un truc d'humaines, se disaient-elles.

« -Elle est parfait pour ce rôle, chuchota Maria.

-C'est une grande responsabilité, fit du même ton Jasmine.

-Je sais mais elle réussira, continua Maria.

-C'est une sorcière.

-Et celle-là ? Les interrompit Bonnie. »

Bonnie portait une robe violette courte avec un nœud au milieu. Elle était ravissante et paraissait jeune.

« -Elle te va bien aussi, commença Jasmine, mais je préfère l'autre. »

Bonnie soupira, elle savait que Jasmine avait raison, le bleu lui allait très bien. Mais cette robe lui faisait penser au bal de promo, où elle avait été élue reine. Son petit copain était mort, et sa meilleure amie avait essayé de la tuer. Donc ce n'était pas vraiment une soirée mémorable dans le bon sens du terme. Elle se remit derrière le paravent pour se changer.

« -Elle acceptera, j'en suis certaine, murmura Maria. »

Jasmine sourit pas aussi sûr que Maria.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elena et Stefan se baladait tout les deux dans les couloirs de l'université. Beaucoup de stand s'était installés. Tous les murs étaient remplis de questions sur l'avenir. Elena se sentait plutôt bien, l'ambiance lui donner envie d'avancer. Celle-ci s'arrêta à un stand.

« -Les métiers d'arts, dit Stefan.

-Ces métiers sont incertains, tu n'es même pas sûr de réussir, dit Elena.

-T'imagines si je deviens acteur ? Ironisa Stefan, tu crois qu'ils remarqueront que je ne vieillis pas. »

Elena rigola à la remarque de Stefan et continua son chemin. Elle s'arrêta au stand de médecine. Et lit les brochures qui s'y trouvaient.

« -Tu crois que j'arriverai à me contrôler ? demanda-t-elle discrètement.

-C'est possible que tu tiennes une journée, mais en permanence ? Je pense que ce sera difficile, fit remarquer Stefan. »

Elena grimaça, elle savait qu'il avait raison tout comme Jeremy l'avait être un vampire n'arrangeait pas. Mais c'était ce que son père étaient, ils sauvaient des vies. Et comme lui, elle aurait voulu être celle qui annonce une bonne nouvelle à des personnes.

« -Elena ! dit une voix masculine. »

Celle-ci se retourna, et ne fut pas surprise de voir Alaric mais de voir une fille à ses côtés par contre ça c'était surprenant.

« -Alaric, dit Elena en regardant la jeune femme.

-Je te présente Juliette, dit Alaric en la montrant. »

Juliette serra la main d'Elena et Stefan.

« -C'est un plaisir de rencontrer les proches du professeur Saltzman. Dit-elle. »

Elena remarqua qu'elle rougissait et son cœur battait un peu plus fort que la moyenne. Stefan l'avait vu aussi et c'est pour ça qu'ils les regardaient suspicieusement. Au bout d'un moment, qui paraissait durer des heures gênantes, Juliette parla.

« -Bon je vais vous laisser. Dit-elle en partant.

-Qui c'est ? demanda Elena en faisant un mouvement de sourcils.

-Le professeur a le droit de s'amuser, dit Alaric en faisant un clin d'œil, en plus les élèves adorent ça.

-Fais attention de ne pas la mordre, dit Stefan.

-Oh ça va Stefan on n'est pas allé jusque là, s'exclama Alaric.

-Non, je voulais dire, par rapport au fait que tu es un vampire et qu'il faut faire attention. »

Elena se marra pendant la conversation, en posant une main sur le bras de Stefan, elle l'embarqua vers les autres stands.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien pour lui.

-Je voulais juste lui faire une recommandation, précisa Stefan.

-Je sais mais ne penses plus aux autres, penses à toi. Dit Elena. »

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux en disant ça, pour bien lui faire comprendre. Stefan la regardait intensément jusqu'à ce qu'elle interrompit leur regard.

« -Regarde le stand de psychologie et là-bas, viens on va jeter un œil. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

« -Pourquoi aller à Mystics Falls, demanda Caroline.

-Réfléchis ! répondit Jeremy, les sentinelles préservent le surnaturel, je suis sûr qu'elles sont au courant de ce qui se passe à Mystic Falls, et que l'une d'elle est là-bas. »

Luke et Liv regardait Jeremy, se disant que parmi les trois en face de lui, c'était le seul qui comprenait ce qui se passait vraiment. Pourtant ils avaient l'image d'un Jeremy comme un suiveur et non pas un leader.

« -Le problème est que tu es le seul capable de rentrer en ville, morveux, fit remarquer Enzo.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème ?

-Tu n'es pas assez menaçant, ajouta Caroline.

-On est pas obligé de menacer tout le temps les gens pour leur demander quelque chose.

-Vrai, intervient Liv. »

Caroline regarda furieusement Liv, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait se taire. Et se retourna vers Jeremy.

« -J'en sais rien mais je verrais bien à la soirée, dit Jeremy.

-Oh oui ! La soirée, s'extasia Caroline, tu pourras prendre des photos pour voir comment est décorer la salle ?

-Hum hum, toussa Enzo, revenons à l'essentiel, toi mini Gilbert tu va à Mystic Falls et avec tes gros bras tu nous ramène une sentinelle, et nous on s'occupera du reste.

-Tout à fait, sourit Jeremy blasé.

-La vie de ta copine est entre tes mains, dit Enzo.

-Bonnie est déjà morte, si je fais ça c'est juste pour que vous laissez Liv et Luke tranquille et qu'ensuite on reprenne une vie normal. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La nuit commençait peu à peu à pointer le bout de son nez. Damon était toujours en train de préparer les toasts, lorsque les invités commençaient à arriver. Ils venaient tous cherché leur coupe de champagne, et admirait le ciel étoilé. Damon comprit pourquoi on appelé ça la nuit des étoiles, en effet, on voyait toutes les constellations parfaitement, c'était splendide. Damon était en train de passer entre les gens et leur proposer du champagne avec la bouteille à la main. Il commençait à s'habituer à devoir se comporter correctement, il n'avait pas envie de semaines encore en plus. Il servait une personne lorsque Bonnie arriva avec Jasmine et Maria. Bonnie portait une longue robe bleu étoilés bustiers, étoilés parce qu'on voit qu'elle brillait grâce au paillètes incrustées. Elle avait fait des vagues avec ses cheveux et était légèrement maquillés. Elle était vraiment belle. Damon la regardait lorsqu'il fut interrompu puisqu'il entendit une conversation de deux hommes.

« -Cette fille au côté de Maria est d'une rare beauté, dit l'un.

-Quelle élégance, quelle beauté, ajouta l'autre.

-Tu crois qu'elle acceptera que je la courtise ? Recommença le premier. »

Damon roula des yeux et se rapprocher d'eux.

« -Encore un peu de champagne, messieurs ?

-Oui volontiers, fit celui qui voulait courtiser Bonnie. »

Damon lui versa donc son verre, mais d'un mouvement il fit renverser tout le contenu sur le costard du monsieur.

« Oh, excuse-moi, je suis désolé, je suis tellement maladroit, s'excusa Damon faussement.

-Ce n'est pas grave je vais aller nettoyer tout ça.

-Les toilettes sont de ce côté, dit Damon en indiquant un endroit. »

Le monsieur se dirigea vers l'endroit indiquait. Et Damon se retourna en souriant, il était content de sa petite blague. Après tout, Bonnie n'allait pas sortir avec un gars avec des manières de princesse et qui en plus utiliser encore un langage vieillot. Courtiser, pffff, rigola Damon. Mais il fut surpris de voir Bonnie en compagnie d'un homme, il grimaça puis décida d'abandonner, elle fait ce qu'elle veut finalement.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre, le suivant ne sera pas si long à arriver normalement, je vous préviens au cas où ) . Comme d'habitude, Merci pour les reviews, j'aime bien les suppositions ! N'hésitez pas si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, parce que des fois j'ai envie de faire une scène d'une manière mais c'est plus dur de la transmettre par écrit x ) Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie !

Bonne lecture !

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bonnie avait finit sa conversation avec un jeune homme, elle s'amusait beaucoup à cette soirée pour l'instant. Le ciel était splendide, l'ambiance était bonne, il y avait assez de nourriture pour nourrir tout un régiment, en clair tout était parfait. Elle vit Jasmine s'approcher d'elle en souriant.

« Le discours d'entrée va commencer, regardes, dit Jasmine. »

Bonnie regarda dans la direction que Jasmine avait indiquée, elle vit de loin une petite estrade où se trouvait Maria. A force, elle avait compris que Maria avait une importante place ici. C'était une femme bien conservé pour son âge, et tout le monde l'a considérée comme sa grand-mère. Tout le monde l'a respecté et la suivait. Maria s'approcha du micro.

« -Bonsoir, mes frères et sœurs, salua Maria, j'espère que vous passez une bonne nuit des étoiles pour l'instant. Cette nuit est à graver dans nos mémoires pour l'éternité. Le paradis des surnaturels est la plus belle chose qu'on est créé. C'est pour montrer à tous que l'on peut créer un monde parfait, et que nous sommes des êtres merveilleux. Que ce soit les sentinelles, les sorcières, les loups garous, et même les vampires nous sommes des cadeaux du ciel. Alors je vous souhaite la plus agréable des soirées, et que la fête commence. »

Dès que celle-ci eut finit son discours, des feux d'artifices s'installèrent dans le ciel, et la musique retentit. Bonnie était émerveillée.

« -Maria a l'air d'être une sentinelle exceptionnelle, dit Bonnie.

-Sentinelles ? demanda Jasmine, Maria n'est pas une sentinelle, c'est une sorcière. »

Bonnie allait lui en demander un peu plus sur Maria, mais elle aperçut Damon de loin, en train de servir les gens en souriant. C'était étrange, il avait l'air vraiment heureux. Jasmine vit le blocage de Bonnie, et donc se retourna pour voir à son tour Damon en costard avec un air chaleureux.

« -Je pari qu'aucune fille lui résistaient là où vous étiez ? demanda Jasmine en souriant.

-Il y en avait bien une, dit Bonnie en parlant d'Elena, mais elle a finit par craquer au bout de quelques années.

-Toi ?

-Non ! Scandalisa Bonnie, ma meilleure amie Elena… »

Jasmine se fit appeler et laissa donc Bonnie toute seule. Celle-ci pensait à Elena, sa meilleure amie lui manquer, parce que oui perdre un être cher ou laisser derrière soi ceux que l'on aime l'un comme l'autre c'est douloureux. Elle regarda donc les étoiles en pensant à toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait laissées.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Stefan marchait sur le route de la fac et cherchait après Elena, il l'avait perdue dans la foule et avait profité pour regarder un peu sn avenir, toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu faire ou qu'il peut faire, depuis qu'Elena en parlait lui aussi hésiter. Il l'a trouvé enfin et sourit tristement en la voyant allongé par terre sur la route à regarder le ciel. Il s'installa délicatement à côté dans la même position.

« -Damon s'allongeait sur la route quand il n'était pas bien, il regardait le ciel en pensant à ses problèmes.

-Je sais, dit Stefan, c'est comme ça qu'on fait le deuil d'une personne ? En faisant les mêmes gestes ?

-En partie oui, dit Elena, c'est pour nous rassurer, nous dire qu'il est toujours la dans notre cœur et dans le ciel tout près de nous. »

En disant cela, Elena levait une main vers le ciel et poser l'autre sur son cœur. Stefan leva à son tour sa main et pris celle d'Elena, il la bougea de sorte à la diriger vers une étoile.

« -cette étoile là qui brille fort, et qui est toute seule c'est Damon, dit Stefan, il a une force incroyable et laisse pas beaucoup de monde s'approcher de peur de les perdre. »

Elena sourit au commentaire de Stefan, c'est vrai que cette étoile refléter le caractère de Damon. Mais elle sourit encore plus lorsqu'elle vit une petite étoile apparait juste à côté.

« -Et celle-ci c'est Bonnie, commenta Elena, parce que peu importante où ils sont, ils sont ensemble et se soutiennent malgré leurs caractères différents, j'en suis persuadé. »

Stefan était d'accord avec elle, il tourna donc la tête vers elle toujours allongée, et Elena fit de même. Ils se regardèrent pensant à Damon et Bonnie.

« -Stefan… commença Elena »

Elle pensait à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, sur l'avenir, sur ce qu'il ressentait. Elle allait lui quelque chose pour le soulager, enfin elle espérait. Mais ils entendirent le cri d'une femme au loin. Et leurs réactions à tout les deux furent immédiates. Ils se levèrent et coururent jusqu'au cri qu'ils avaient attendu en pensant à qu'une chose : Alaric.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jeremy s'était bien habillé pour la soirée, et se préparer à partir. Il marchait vers sa voiture lorsque quelqu'un l'appela. Il se retourna et vit Liv marchait vers lui.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu as dit que c'était pour qu'on nous laisse tranquille moi et mon frère, pourquoi ?

-Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un lien fraternel contrairement aux autres. Lui répondit-il.

-Tu ne fais pas ça pour Bonnie ? Tu ne veux pas la revoir ?

-Bien sûr que si ! contesta Jeremy.

-Mais ?

-Mais elle m'a abandonné, soupira Jeremy, je sais que c'est égoïste de penser ça, elle m'aimait surement mais pas de la manière dont je voudrais être aimé. Je veux une relation qui peut importe ce qui se passe autour on se choisira toujours l'un et l'autre.

-Je comprends, fit Liv pensive. »

Jeremy hocha la tête et monta dans la voiture, sous les yeux de Liv qui le regardait partir. Luke arriva derrière elle.

« -Tu penses qu'il trouvera une sentinelle ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

-Bien sûr, confirma Liv, et la connaissant elle viendra même à lui.

-Comment on va gérer ça ?

-Je pense qu'on pourrait les convaincre d'être nos alliés. Je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, désapprouva Luke.

-On verra. Dit Liv. Après tout ils sont surnaturels eux aussi. »

Sur ces mots, Liv retourna chez lui laissant Luke pensive. Il était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux gangs, ils avaient des idéologies trop différentes. Ils se défendaient eux-mêmes. Ils ne défendraient jamais une cause.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Liz entra dans le Mystic grill et découvrit l'endroit décorer. Elle sourit tristement, sa fille lui manquait mais elle savait que peu importe où elle était il y aurait une touche d'elle. Matt s'approcha d'elle.

« -Caroline est très douée, comme d'habitude, dit-il. »

Liz confirma en hochant la tête, elle était tellement émue qu'aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Matt le vit et du coup posa sa main sur son bras comme signe de réconfort, ce que Liz remercia.

« -Ouah ! C'est très beau, dit une personne derrière eux. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Tyler accompagné de Satine. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge classe et raffinée. Etrangement cela lui aller parfaitement avec son teint mat.

« -Je suis satine, se présenta-t-elle à Liz en lui tendant la main.

-Liz, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main à son tour. Je vais vous laisser. »

Liz s'en alla les laissant à trois. Satine remarqua le regard entre Matt et Tyler, elle vit qu'elle gênait alors elle trouva une échappatoire.

« -Et moi, je vais chercher à boire, dit Satine en s'en allant à son tour.

-Tu l'as amené ici ? demanda Matt dès qu'elle fut partit.

-Oui bien sûr ! dit Tyler, c'est une soirée de bienvenue, alors c'est normal non ?

-Je ne la sens pas cette fille ! Prévient Matt sans détour.

-Elle n'est pas surnaturel, Matt. Sinon elle ne serait jamais entrer ici.

-Elle a quelque chose avoir avec le surnaturel j'en suis sûr. »

Tyler allait s'énerver mais vit que Matt n'était plus attentif à lui et avait changé d'expression. Il avait l'air heureux. Il regarda donc dans la même direction, et fut surpris de voir Jeremy arrivait.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? s'exclama Matt.

-Je suis venu voir deux de mes amis, dit Jeremy. »

Jeremy serra la main de Tyler puis celle de Matt, il allait enlever mais Matt le pris dans ses bras heureux de le revoir. Jeremy resserra son étreinte et sourit.

« -Et j'avoue que j'avais besoin de changer d'air, ajouta Jeremy.

-Tu as bien raison ! Intervient Tyler. Ici tu peux en profiter !

-Ouais enfin tu ne pourras pas trop profiter de Tyler, parce qu'il a ramené sa nana étrange, dit Matt.

-sa nana étrange ? demanda Jeremy.

- Elle n'est pas étrange elle est juste nouvelle en ville, je te la présenterais. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bonnie était près du buffet, elle mangeait beaucoup parce qu'elle devenait mélancolique, cela fait le deuxième slow qui passait et cela lui faisait penser à Jeremy. Damon la vit toute seule, à manger, il se décida donc à s'approcher pour lui lancer un petit pic.

« -Tu as l'air minable comme ça !

-Il n'y a plus gâteaux, tout les plats se vident, fit remarquer Bonnie.

-Si tu arrêter de les vider aussi, rétorqua Damon. »

Bonnie lui lança un regard noir tout en continuant de manger. Elle tourna sa tête vers la piste mais se rétracta pour reprendre un gâteau. Damon qui l'observait vit son regard vers la piste de danse. Il comprit ce qu'elle ressentait.

« -Bonnie Bennett, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

-Je ne danserais pas ce genre de …, dit Bonnie en marquant une courte pause, danse avec toi.

-Ok, alors dansons d'une autre manière. »

Damon pris Bonnie par le bras et l'emmena vers la piste de danse. Bonnie le regardait intrigué, ils se mirent au milieu de la piste. Et là Damon se mit à danser la macarena, Bonnie le regarda d'abord comme si il était fou mais finalement finit par éclater de rire. Damon sourit en la voyant s'y mettre aussi, il n'avait jamais partagé un moment complice comme celui-ci, et ça faisait du bien de voir Bonnie heureuse. Ils enchainaient avec la danse des canards, et faisait rire les couples autour. Au bout d'un moment Damon fit mine de lancer un lasso à Bonnie, et celle-ci joua le jeu en s'approchant en riant, il la fit tournait sur elle-même et elle atterrit contre lui.

Maria et Jasmine les observait de loin. Jasmine en souriant, et Maria d'un air songeur.

« -Ils sont troooop mignooooon ces deux-là, dit Jasmine »

Maria regardait exaspéré Jasmine, et lui prit la coupe de champagne qu'elle avait dans ses mains.

« -Toi tu as déjà trop bu, va te débarbouiller aux toilettes, dit Maria. »

Jasmine suivit ses indications, elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de protester, Maria a toujours raison. Maria regardait encore Damon et Bonnie puis se décida à aller les voir. Ceux-ci continuaient de danser lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par Maria.

« -Damon, tu n'es pas censé danser, fit-elle remarquer, tu as encore du travail. »

Damon l'obéissait toute suite de peur de se reprendre une semaine de plus. Maria était satisfaite et le montrer.

« -Passes une bonne soirée, Bonnie. Dit Maria en s'en allant. »

Bonnie se retrouva seule au milieu de la piste de danse. Elle était déçue de l'interruption de Maria, mais était contente d'avoir partagé ce moment avec Damon. Elle l'appréciait vraiment c'est pour ça qu'elle se mit à sourire bêtement en repensant à cette danse.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elena et Stefan arrivèrent à temps. Ils virent Alaric qui mordait une fille, Stefan remarqua que c'était la Juliette qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. Je l'avais prévenue, se dit Stefan. Elena enleva Alaric de la fille.

« Alaric ! Cria-t-elle, calmes toi ! »

Alaric avait encore son visage vampirique. Elena vit du coin de l'œil que Stefan donnait son sang à la fille pour la guérir, ce qui l'a rassura, Alaric ne l'avait pas tuée. Elle savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Seulement elle remarqua qu'Alaric essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais pour réussir à le dire il fallait qu'il se calme.

« -Tuer, dit difficilement Alaric, elle a essayé de me tuer. »

Elena se retourna vite mais c'était trop tard. La fille avait planté un pieu dans la jambe de Stefan et s'enfuyait. Elena d'un geste retira le pieu de Stefan et suivit Juliette.

« -Non, Elena ! s'écria Stefan. »

Stefan essaya de se lever mais sa jambe lui faisait encore horriblement mal. Alaric lui essayait de se calmer pour aller rejoindre Elena.

Elena rattrapa Juliette avec sa vitesse vampirique et la plaqua par terre.

« -Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Menaça Elena.

-C'est un vampire, cracha Juliette. »

Elena la regarda noir et d'un mouvement elle lui claqua la tête contre le sol. Elle savait que ça la tuerait.

« -Et toi tu vas voir ce que c'est d'en être un ! »

Alaric s'était enfin calmé, et vit que Stefan avait énormément de mal. Il allait s'approcher mais …

« Non ! dit Stefan, Elena…

-J'y vais.»

Et Alaric partit en un éclair, Stefan était impressionné par sa vitesse.

Alaric arriva près d'Elena, il la vit tenir une fille qui n'était pas Juliette. Après un meilleur angle, il se rendit compte qu'Elena était en train de donner du sang de la fille à Juliette. Que s'était-il passé ? se demanda Alaric. Elena releva la fille qu'elle tenait et vit Juliette se transformer petit à petit en vampire. Juliette se leva ainsi qu'Elena. Elle voulait s'approcher de la fille, elle avait envie de son sang.

« -Etre un vampire ce n'est pas une chose qu'on a choisi ! dit Elena, tu vois ce que tu ressens la ? C'est quelque chose qu'on ressent tout les jours de notre vie, même si c'était personne est celle qui est la plus proche de nous, que ce soit ta famille, ou tes amis. Tu as juste envie de leur sang. »

Juliette qui était en face s'énerver et voulait s'approcher à chaque fois mais Elena étant plus fort l'a repoussée tout le temps.

« -Alors avant de vouloir tuer quelqu'un, ajouta Elena, comprends son histoire. Et surtout ne touches jamais je dis bien jamais à une personne que j'aime ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Elena pris bien en main le pieu qu'elle avait toujours depuis le début. Et le planta dans le cœur de Juliette.

« -Elena ! hurla Alaric. »

Alaric était sous le choc. L'Elena qu'il connaissait n'était pas celle qui était en face d'elle en ce moment. Celle-ci était en train d'hypnotiser l'humaine qu'elle avait ramené pour lui dire d'enterrer Juliette et de tout oublier ensuite. Elena passa à côté d'Alaric et s'en alla rejoindre Stefan.

Stefan avait toujours du mal avec sa jambe lorsqu'Elena arriva.

« -ça va ? demanda en inspectant sa jambe.

-Oui, la rassura-t-il, elle a mis de la veine de vénus sur le pieu, alors ça met un peu plus longtemps à guérir. Tu l'as retrouvée ?

-Elle ne te fera plus de mal. »

Stefan regardait Elena intriguée se demandant de quoi elle parlait. Il allait lui demander mais celle-ci l'aida à se relever en mettant son bras sur ses épaules.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Satine était en train de commander des verres au bar. Elle attendait impatiemment en faisant aller ses doigts sur le bois. Elle était dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit un crépitement de micro. Elle leva les yeux et vit Mr Charles qui s'était mis sur une marche pour paraitre en hauteur, il tenait à sa main son verre et de l'autre le micro.

« -Bonsoir à tous mes amis, mes voisins, commença-t-il, je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissait pas encore, je suis Mr Charles, et je suis fier d'être votre nouveau maire. Mystic Falls est une ville chère à mon cœur même si je n'y avais jamais vécu. Je connais son passé, ses difficultés que vous avaient du tous traverser, mais je vous garantir un grand avenir et une liberté pleine d'espoir. Alors… »

Il leva son verre bien haut.

« -A la liberté ! Entonna-t-il ».

Tout le monde levèrent leur verre et firent de même. Satine vit le foule suivre le mouvement et sourit. Elle prit le sien qui venait juste d'arriver et le bu tout en regardant Mr Charles qui faisait de même. Tyler, Matt et Jeremy se regardèrent intrigué par le maire. Son discours était bizarre pour eux. Ils virent Liz s'approcher d'eux.

« -A la fin de la soirée, je souhaite que vous restez tous les trois.

-Oui bien sûr on vous aidera à ranger, fit Matt.

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, le maire souhaite vous parler. »

Les trois se regardèrent encore une fois. Cette soirée allait de surprises en surprises.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bonnie se dirigea vers les toilettes, elle savait que cela allait durer des heures vu à cause de sa longue robe, il est vrai qu'elle était très belle mais en aucun cas pratique. Les toilettes était dans une petite ruelle, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne, c'est cool je serais tranquille se dit-elle.

« -C'est elle, chuchota une voix féminine.

-Tu en es sûr ? demanda une voix masculine.

-Oui je te dis. »

Bonnie sortit au bout de quelques minutes. Elle vit une glace et décida donc de se repoudrer le nez. Dès qu'elle eut finit, elle se redirigea vers la soirée, mais fut perturber lorsqu'elle en était quelque chose se casser. Elle se retourna donc pour vérifier.

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Elle chercha dans la pénombre mais ne vit rien, lorsque tout d'un coup elle sentit une personne derrière qui lui mit un mouchoir infesté d'anesthésiant.

« -Fais de beaux rêves, petite sorcière, entendit Bonnie avant de plonger dans un noir complet. »


	8. Chapter 8

Hello voici un nouveau chapitre mais tout d'abord :

**Teambonbon972 :** Merci pour ta review ! J'adorais Kol, et j'étais vraiment triste quand ils l'ont tuée, mais j'ai jamais compris cette scène, vraiment pour moi Elena a fait une énorme connerie et de toute façon l'Elena des dernières saisons n'est pas la même… enfin elle n'est pas celle que j'aime bien. Mais dans la scène que j'ai écrite je voulais surtout montré qu'Elena n'a vraiment pas envie de perdre un autre proche. Voilà encore merci pour ta review : )

**Dobrevic :** Merci pour tout (ta review, etcc)! j'espère que la suite te plaira )

**Dark Masta : **Haha ! Je l'ai dit j'aime bien les suppositions, et tu verras par la suite le destin de notre chère Bonnie : ) Merci pour ta review !

**Bamon Guest :** oui Bamon arrive doucement mais sûrement ! La réponse sur ce qui arrive à Bonnie dans ce chapite : ) Merci beaucoup de suivre mon histoire !

**Guest : **Je suis contente que tu aimes le Stelena ! Pour Matt et Tyler, ils vont êtres important dans l'histoire donc on continuera à les voir. Merci pour ta review : )

Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bonnie se réveilla doucement, elle avait un mal de tête insupportable et était encore sonnée, elle avait étrangement rêvé de Damon et de tout les moments qu'elle avait vu lors de son jugement, les mauvais moments. Elle ouvra les yeux et reconnu la salle de jugement. Cette salle où elle s'était battue pour que Damon reste, elle n'était pas revenu depuis. Seulement elle ne se trouvait pas au même endroit que la dernière fois, elle était à la place de Maria, sur son siège, ligotée avec un scotch sur la bouche.

« -Bennett, dit une voix masculine, bienvenue dans la salle des jugements, suis-je bête ? Tu connais déjà, c'est à cet endroit que tu as pu sauver ton cher ami Salvatore. »

L'homme s'approcha de lui, Bonnie ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, par contre cette femme qui étais derrière lui, elle était persuadée l'avoir vue dans le jury la dernière fois. L'homme s'approcha de Bonnie, et retira violement le scotch placé sur la bouche de celle-ci. Bonnie retenu un cri, et mis du temps à se remettre de la douleur. Après, celle-ci se contenta de les regarder.

« -Quoi ? Même pas une question du genre : qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de la poser, répondit Bonnie. Vous allez me le dire. »

L'homme sourit à la remarque de Bonnie. Puis se tourna vers la femme derrière en lui faisant signe de s'avancer.

« -On veut savoir comment tu as fait pour le sauver ? demanda la femme.

-Vous le savez, vous étiez la, pesta Bonnie.

-Oui ! Mais j'étais là à tous les jugements, et seulement deux personnes qui n'étaient pas destinés à être ici, le sont. Toi et Damon.

-Pourquoi vous ? ajouta l'homme.

-J'en ai aucune idée. »

A cette réponse, l'homme assigna une énorme gifle à Bonnie. La femme ouvra la bouche en grand surpris par ce geste. Bonnie elle en avait mare, ils l'avaient emmené dans le seul endroit où elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie, elle ne pouvait rien faire mais ce qu'il l'a mettait encore plus en colère, c'est qu'elle était censé être dans un paradis, où tout le monde est gentil, tout le monde mérite sa place.

« -John, réprimanda la femme.

-Excuse-moi, dit ce fameux John. »

Il s'excusait mais il s'approchait quand même dangereusement de Bonnie. Il prit d'une seule main la mâchoire de Bonnie pour lui faire lever la tête, et la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« -Je n'arriva pas à me retenir quand les gens mentent. Tu sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose pour que Maria s'approche autant de toi. Tu te doutes de quelques choses. Et je veux savoir ce que tu as entendu. »

Bonnie savait exactement de quoi il parlait, elle avait remarqué que Maria était proche d'elle alors qu'elle venait d'arriver i peine quelques semaines, elle n'avait jamais passé autant de moment avec une nouvelle venue.

« -C'est la jalousie qui vous fait faire ça ? Pourquoi ne peut me le demander simplement au lieu de me menacé.

-D'après ce qu'on sait c'est le seul moyen pour que tu nous aides, dit la femme. Tu as un bon cœur Bonnie j'en suis persuadé mais…

-Mais ? demanda Bonnie.

-Tu n'aides que ceux que tu aimes, ou ceux qui te menacent. Continua John, et on n'a pas vraiment le temps de se faire aimer de toi. Donc… »

John sortit un couteau de cuisine de sa poche, et l'approcha de la gorge de Bonnie.

« -Parles de nous à Maria, dit lui qu'on est des gens biens, qu'on veut devenir des sentinelles et vite parce que la fin est proche. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Caroline était en train de se faire un sang d'encre, depuis que Jeremy était partit. Enzo et elle était assis sur le canapé et attendait. Caroline ronger ses ongles depuis une heure au moins ce qui avait le don d'agacer Enzo.

« -Arrête ça, ce n'est pas du tout sexy ! dit Enzo.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention, rétorqua Caroline, et puis désolée d'être stressée, parce qu'on a envoyé le frère de mon amie nous cherchait une sentinelle sans avoir prévenue l'amie en question.

-C'est bon ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait envoyé à l'armée ! Soupira Enzo. »

Caroline allait répondre mais elle entendit un claquement de porte de voiture. En effet, Elena, Stefan et Alaric sortait de la voiture. Ils marchaient jusqu'au porche.

« Stefan, ça te dérange pas si je parle à Elena, dit Alaric. »

Stefan dit non de la tête et entra dans la maison. Alaric vérifia que celui-ci n'écoutait pas, et i était rassuré de voir que Stefan s'en foutait, et d'après ce qu'il entendait Caroline était heureuse de le voir.

« -Qu'est ce qui il ya ? demanda Elena.

-Je ne vais pas en parler, d'accord ? assura Alaric, mais Elena qu'est qui t'as pris ? On ne tue pas des gens comme ça.

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, elle nous aurait tué nous.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse, on ne fait pas justice soi-même.

-Alaric, soupira Elena, ça c'est ce qu'on dit à des humains ! Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir tué si c'est que tu me demandes, je recommencerai si cela serait nécessaire, on ne touche pas à mes proches… Plus aucune personne ne mourra autour de moi.

-Tu n'es pas dieu, Elena. »

Ils allaient continuaient leur conversation, mais se firent interrompre par Caroline qui avait ouvert la porte d'entrée. Elena vit que Stefan était derrière, celui-ci était inquiet de sa réaction.

« -Elena, il faut que je te dises un truc important, dit Caroline.

-Quoi ? »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Damon servait encore et encore des verres, il n'en pouvait plus. Mais devait continuer parce qu'il savait que Maria observait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il était en train d'attendre, derrière le buffet, lorsque Jasmin arriva vers lui.

« -Tu as vu Bonnie ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, pas depuis que j'ai dansé avec elle, dit Damon.

-Ok… »

Damon vit l'inquiétude de Jasmine, et commença à la ressentir aussi.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Damon.

-Rien c'est juste que ça fait une heure que je l'ai pas vu, et que je me demande ce qui se passe aussi. Je me fais surement des films, comme d'habitude, mais une heure, c'est vachement long, tu vois ?

-On va la chercher. Dit Damon.

- Tu ne peux pas abandonner ton travail, fit remarquer Jasmine.

-Et ba si ! dit-il en l'emmenant. »

Damon lui demandait les endroits qu'elle avait vérifiés, même les toilettes. Elle n'y était pas. Alors celui-ci commença à demander aux autres personnes s'il l'avait vu. Une personne leur dit que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Alors ils y retournèrent pour voir si Jasmine n'avait pas mal vu. Ils arrivèrent dans la ruelle, et virent d'autres personnes sortirent mais Bonnie n'était pas l'une d'entre elles.

« -Je te l'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas la. Dit Jasmine.

-Il y a quoi par là ? demanda Damon en désignant la ruelle.

-C'est une des routes qui mènent à la salle des jugements, dit Jasmine. »

Damon s'aventura, et tapa dans quelque chose à ses pieds, il vit du verre. Il s'abaissa pour en ramasser un morceau, et Jasmine s'approcha derrière lui. Un liquide bleu s'était étalé.

« -C'est une boule de souvenirs, dit Jasmine.

-Pourquoi quelqu'un l'a cassé ? demanda Damon.

-Le liquide que tu vois à un pouvoir anesthésiant, elle permet te t'endormir en rêvant des moments qui sont présent dans la boule.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans celles-ci ? »

Jasmine observa les bouts de verre, et chercha après l'étiquette en or, quand elle l'a trouva elle fut surprise.

« -Les mauvais moments qui s'est passé entre toi et Bonnie.

-Pourquoi toujours nous ? dit Damon en soupirant et se relevant.

-Tu vas où ? demanda Jasmine.

-Au seul endroit où on peut avoir les boules de souvenirs. »

Jasmine regarda Damon partir, et entendit quelqu'un sortir des toilettes, elle se dirigea vers cette personne.

« -Dit à Maria de se rendre dans la salle de jugement tout de suite ! C'est urgent ! »

La personne hocha de la tête, et Jasmine courut pour rattraper Damon.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

« -Elena, cria Stefan en courant après elle. »

Elena utiliser sa vitesse vampire mais d'un coup se fit bloquer par Stefan. Elle était sur la route pour aller à Mystic Falls.

« -Laisse-moi y aller Stefan.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu vas mourir si tu passes la frontière !

-J'arriverai à faire sortir Jeremy de là !

-Il n'est pas en danger, il y a Matt, Tyler, Liz.

-On en sait rien, ils l'ont envoyé chercher une créature.

-Une sentinelle n'est pas surnaturelle, elle ne pourra rien lui faire. »

Elena commença une crise de panique. Elle avait du mal à respirer, Stefan s'approcha donc d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

« -Tout va bien se passer. Promit-il. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Au Mystic grill on voyait que la soirée touchait à sa fin la plupart des personnes était partis mais Jeremy, Tyler et Matt, eux, se disputaient une partie de billards. Lorsque Satine s'approcha d'eux.

« -Wouah, toutes cette testostérone pour un jeu de ce genre, dit satine. »

Matt soupira, Tyler lui sourit, tandis que Jeremy se demandait qui c'était.

« -Jeremy je te présente Satine, dit Tyler.

-Ah c'est vous la nouvelle conquête de Tyler, dit Jeremy.

-Conquête ? Dit Satine en fronçant les sourcils, on dirait bien. »

Ils rigolèrent, et Tyler l'invita à se joindre à eux ce qu'elle fit sans problème, elle savait même très bien jouer. Liz les observait de loin, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de dire leurs noms à Mr Charles, ils avaient besoin de tranquillité et devoir impliquer des adolescents ne l'enchantait guère. Cependant elle vit le maire s'approchaient et demander à leur parler. Ils le suivirent donc sans broncher, et Liz les rejoignit se disant que c'était le moment. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la réserve du Mystic grill, le maire se tenait en face des trois et Liz se mit à côté du maire.

« -Bonsoir mes jeunes hommes, si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour une raison, j'ai besoin de vous. Comme vous le savez Mystic falls a vécu des hauts et des bas, mais surtout des bas ces dernières années. Et nous savons tous à cause de quoi : Le surnaturel. »

Les trois jeunes hommes le regardaient intrigués, c'était certains que le maire de Mystic Falls doit être au courant du surnaturel, mais ils se demandaient pourquoi il leur en parlait c'est pourquoi leurs regards déviaient sur Liz de temps en temps.

« -Cependant nous en sommes enfin débarrassé depuis quelques mois, et cela ne pouvait pas me rendre plus heureux. Mais un proverbe dit « méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort », alors c'est pourquoi nous avons toujours besoin d'un conseil. Et je vous demande de nous rejoindre, est ce que vous le voulez.

-Bien sûr, répondit instinctivement Tyler. »

Tyler savaient que son père et sa mère en avait fait partis, il savait à quel point ce conseil leur tenait à cœur. Et c'était un moyen de leur rendre hommage, ce que Matt et Jeremy comprirent.

« -D'accord, suivit Jeremy. »

Il détestait le surnaturel, il avait détruit sa vie. C'est pourquoi il était d'accord pour protéger le surnaturel. Ils regardèrent tous Matt qui n'avaient pas encore répondu. Lui en avait marre tout simplement il ne voulait pas être mêlé à ça. Mais voir Jeremy et Tyler dirent oui, le forçait à le faire aussi.

« -Ok, dit finalement Matt

-Mystic Falls vous dit merci. »

Les trois trouvèrent cette réplique bizarre c'est pourquoi ils froncèrent les sourcils. Mais le maire n'y fit pas attention et s'en alla de la pièce.

« -Je suis désolée de vous avoir mêlé à tous ça, dit Liz.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Liz, répondit Tyler. »

Liz sourit à Tyler mais regarda Matt, celui-ci vit qu'elle attendait plus une réaction de sa part, mais il hocha la tête simplement pour confirmer les dires de Tyler. Liz s'en alla donc à son tour les laissant à trois.

« -Bon les gars moi je vais rejoindre ma petite nouvelle, je vais lui faire découvrir la ville, dit Tyler.

-Attends Satine est nouvelle en ville ? demanda Jeremy.

-Ouais, soupira Matt, et elle est bizarre. Je suis persuadé qu'elle sait tout du surnaturel.

-C'est bon Matt, nous aussi on sait tout et pourtant on n'est pas dangereux, dit Tyler.

-Je suis venir chercher une sentinelle, intervient Jeremy.

-C'est quoi ça encore ? demanda Matt.

-C'est une personne non surnaturel, qui en connait pas mal sur l'endroit où Damon et Bonnie pourrait être, et qui devait arriver ces derniers mois, je pensais d'abord au maire mais on dit UNE sentinelle alors…

-T'as qu'à lui demander ! Dit Tyler.

-Quoi comme ça, normal ? demenda Jeremy.

-Oui comme ça, on a passé l'âge de faire des cachoteries. »

Tyler quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Satine. Et Matt et Jeremy le suivirent.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Damon et Jasmine se dépêchait de monter les escaliers pour atteindre l'entrée.

« -Mason ! s'écria Jasmine. »

Celui-ci était le seul garde ce soir, puisque tout le monde était à la fête.

« -Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? demanda-t-il. »

Damon remarqua son stress.

« -On cherche après Bonnie, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

-Non, personne ne vient ici, dit Mason.

-Ok, on va chercher ailleurs dit Jasmine. »

Jasmine allait s'en aller mais Damon lui rester en place, il le regardait son cœur battait trop vite.

« -Viens Damon, dit Jasmine, excuse nous Mason. »

Damon vit le regard qu'il donnait à Jasmine, et comprit que c'était plus sa présence qui faisait cet effet sur lui. Il se décida donc à bouger et suivit Jasmine.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Mason ?

-Rien, s'indigna Jasmine.

-Mais bien sûr, ralalala l'amour ! dit Damon voulant la provoquer.

-Damon ! Il n'y a rien, je n'ai pas le droit je suis une sentinelle, tu comprends ? »

Damon voulut lui poser des questions, mais elle entendit un cri : son prénom.

Bonnie avait en effet compris que les personnes en face d'elle était des vampires. Ils étaient inquiets, il lui avait dit de se taire, et l'homme avait donc mis sa main sur sa bouche l'empêchant de crier. Mais Bonnie avait aussi compris que c'était Damon, elle en était certaine. Elle mordit donc la main, il l'enleva donc et elle eut le temps rien qu'une petite seconde.

« -Damooooon ! cria Bonnie »

Et puis il se reprit des coups par l'homme en face d'elle. Damon lui avait bien entendu le cri de Bonnie, alors il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour entrer et poussa Mason contre la porte d'entrée, ce qu'il l'a fit ouvrir.

« -Damon, tu es devenu fou ? dit Jasmine en le suivant. »

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle vit la scène en face d'elle, Bonnie était ligotée sur le siège de Maria. Et deux personnes était en face, l'un d'eux lui donnait des coups.

« Marissa ! John ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? cria Jasmine. »

Tandis que Jasmine se contentait de mot. Damon agissait il poussa Marissa contre un des murs, et se battait avec John. Ils étaient tout les deux forts c'est pourquoi le combat parut interminable. Finalement Maria avec ses gardes entra dans la salle de jugement, et leur ordonna de s'occuper de John et Marissa. Alors qu'un garde pris en contrôle John, Damon se relevait e et s'approcha de Bonnie, il lui retira ses cordes, il prit la tête de Bonnie entre ses mains.

« -Ils t'ont fait du mal, hein ? »

Damon vit une larme coulait de la joue de Bonnie. Il lui déposa donc un léger baiser sur son front et la pris dans ses bras. Comment cela a pu lui arriver ? Même au paradis tout s'abattait sur elle.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

« -Satine, tu es une sentinelle ? demanda Tyler en arrivant vers elle.

-Quoi ? Rigola-t-elle.

-Mes amis en cherchent une, alors réponds –moi, s'il te plait.

-Qui sont tes amis ? dit Satine en regardant Jeremy. Leurs prénoms s'il te plait ?

-Enzo, Caroline, Liv, Luke.

-Liv et Luke ? Vraiment ?

-Oui, tu les connais ? Demanda Jeremy.

-Bien sûr ! Ils ne savent pas gérer des situations, si t'es arrivés jusque là, c'est parce qu'elle voulait que tu me trouves. Liv est minable… elle fait confiance en n'importe qui. Je te suis !

-Tu me suis ?

-Oui gros bêta ! Emmène-moi à « tes amis » entre guillemets ! »

Satine se dirigea vers la sortie avec, comme à son habitude, sa démarche nonchalante.

« -Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, dit Matt, mais cette fille est vraiment trop bizarre. »


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre un petit peu plus long parce que j'ai mis trop de temps à en poster un nouveau c'est pour me faire pardonner ! x )

Merci pour les reviews, c'est une vraie motivation. Vu que c'est la rentrée, j'espère que ça était pour vous. Bisous.

Et Bonne lecture.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Damon tenait fermement Bonnie dans ses bras le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Il vit de loin Jasmine aidé Mason à se relever. Comment pouvait-elle aider cette vermine ? Les gardes s'occuper du duo, Marissa et John, qui était en face de Maria, celle-ci avait un air grave.

« -Maria, on peut tout t'expliquer, commença John.

-Je ne veux pas savoir, dit-elle en levant la main pour les faire taire.

-On voulait juste revoir notre fils, s'obstina Marissa.

-Une dernière fois, ajouta John.

-Vous croyez vraiment que si Bonnie me parlait de vous, j'allais changer d'avis sur vous. Une sentinelle est quelqu'un de pure avec de bonnes intentions, qui est prêt à se sacrifier. Vous tenez beaucoup trop à votre personne pour en devenir une.

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous envoyer là-bas, supplia Marissa.

-Bien sûr que je le peux ! S'énerva Maria, et j'en suis obliger. »

Maria fit signe à ses gardes d'emmener le couple, ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Ensuite, elle s'approcha de Bonnie et Damon. Ceux-ci se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

« -Je suis désolée pour ce désagrément.

-Ce désagrément ? S'indigna Damon, ils l'ont enlevé !

-Et ils ont été punis.

-Mais oui ! Restez dans l'illusion de votre monde des bisounours.

-J'essaye juste de créer un monde parfait.

-ça n'existe pas un monde parfait ! s'écria Damon. »

Bonnie vit que Maria était vexée parce que Damon disait. Alors elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci pour qu'il se calme. Maria repris du poil de la bête, puisqu'elle ordonna à Damon de retourner à ses obligations, il regarda Bonnie qui hocha la tête, il s'en alla donc non sans pousser Maria au passage. Celle-ci pris une profonde inspiration et se retourna vers Jasmine et Mason, en indiquant Bonnie de la suivre.

« -Faisait-il partit du plan ? demanda Maria en s'adressant à Bonnie.

-Oui, répondit Bonnie. »

Bonnie avait répondu sans remarquer que depuis le début Jasmine lui faisait non de la tête. Maria claqué des doigts pour appeler ses gardes.

«- Gardes ! Emmenez-le.

-Nooon ! cria Jasmine en se mettant devant lui.

-Jasmine, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Maria. Bouge-toi ! »

Jasmine était stressée, sa respiration devenait difficile, elle avait peur, peur de le perdre. Maria ne comprenait pas la réaction de Jasmine. Bonnie elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour Jasmine, si celle-ci montrer son amour pour Mason, cela allait mal se passer pour elle, et Bonnie ne voulait pas ça, elle aimait beaucoup Jasmine. Elle prit donc Jasmine dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de Mason, ainsi les gardes pouvaient l'amener. Les gardes emmener donc Mason, et Jasmine se retenait de ne montrer aucune expression.

« -Bien Jasmine je pense qu'il est temps de montrer comment notre monde marche à Bonnie. »

Jasmine avait les yeux qui piquaient, ses larmes menaçaient de tomber. Mais elle se retint, il fallait se montrer forte, ne montrer aucun sentiments. Jasmine suivit donc Maria avec Bonnie.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Satine, Jeremy, Tyler et Matt se retrouvèrent dans le salon avec tout le reste de la bande. Ils avaient tous énormément de question pour Satine. Mais c'est celle-ci qui commença à parler.

« -Oui je suis une sentinelle, et oui je vais vous aider mais à ma manière.

-Où sont Damon et Bonnie ? Demanda Caroline. Au paradis ?

-Ils n'y vraiment que ça qui vous intéresse ?

-C'est leurs amis c'est normal Satine, dit Luke. »

Les autres regardèrent Luke intrigué qui lui parle aussi familièrement à Satine. Surtout Enzo, celui-ci finit par se lever pour se poser devant leur invitée.

« -Tu peux nous ramener Bonnie et Damon ?

-Non, ils le feront par eux-mêmes, répondit Satine.

-Comment ça ?

-Tout vient à un point à celui qui sait attendre.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous mais elle commence à me gonfler celle-là ! dit Enzo en se tournant vers les autres.

-Calmes toi Enzo, dit Stefan puis s'adressa Satine, donc tu nous confirme que Damon et Bonnie sont bien au paradis des surnaturels et qu'ils reviendront ?

-Oui.

-Quand ?

-Je dirais dans une semaine.

-On ne peut vraiment rien faire ? »

Satine se mit à réfléchir, elle ne pouvait pas leur demander de faire ça, ils ne le voudront jamais. Ils ne l'aideront pas, comme on dit on n'est jamais mieux servit que par soi-même.

« -Non. Si vous voulez être rassurés d'où ils sont, Luke et Liv vous raconteront une belle histoire.

-Attendez vous vous connaissez ? Intervient Jeremy.

-Eh bien ! Tu leur faisais pas si confiance Liverine ! dit Satine. »

Liv baissa la tête, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit gênée.

« -Bon je vais vous laisser régler vos problèmes, Tyler tu me reconduis ? fit Satine avec un clin d'œil.

-Je vous accompagne, dit Matt après l'acceptation de Tyler. »

Matt voulez les accompagner parce que de un il n'avait pas de voiture puisqu'il était venue avec Tyler et de deux parce qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec elle. Il ne l'aimait pas et tout le monde le savait. Une fois qu'eux trois partirent, Enzo se retourna vers les jumeaux.

« -Vous étiez au courant de tout ?

-On va vous expliquer, dit Luke.

-On vous raconte l'histoire du lieu de Damon et Bonnie, ajouta Liv.

-Y a plutôt intérêt oui ! fit remarquer Enzo. »

Il était énervé mais il voulait montrer sa colère après qu'ils aient raconté ce qu'il y avait vraiment dans les livres.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Maria et Jasmine emmené Bonnie a une salle spéciale. Durant le trajet, Bonnie regardait autour d'elle et remarquer que ce long couloir était décorer par des boules de souvenirs, ils y en avaient des millions enfermé dans des petites cages. Ils étaient classés par date d'anniversaire, et nom prénom. Mais il y en avait tellement que Bonnie se demandé comment il se repérer, comment Jasmine avait trouvé ses boules de souvenirs. Quand elle arriva finalement à son nom, Bonnie Bennett. Elle s'approcha et vit qu'en fait cette cage qui paraissait si petite de l'extérieur, était en fait géante de l'intérieur. Elle regarda d'un peu plus près et vit des prénoms, Elena, Caroline, Stefan,… Il y avait deux boules pour chaque une pour les bons et une pour les mauvais souvenirs. Elle remarqua qu'au prénom de Damon il manquait celle des mauvais. Ce qui la fit sourire, on aurait dit un signe. Elle ouvrit donc sa cage et pris toutes les boules de mauvais souvenirs dans ses mains. Une fois que c'était fait, elle les lâcha et elles se cassèrent une par une par terre. Le bruit avait surpris Jasmine et Maria qui se retournèrent vers Bonnie.

« -Bonnie qu'est qui te prends ? demanda Maria.

- Je ne veux pas des mauvais souvenirs c'est du passé, je veux garder que le meilleur, dit Bonnie.

-Très bien, rigola Maria, mais tu sais on aurait pu juste vider le liquide plutôt que de les casser.

-Oh mince, s'excusa Bonnie. »

Maria continua de rire en emmenant Bonnie. Ils arrivèrent vers la salle que Maria voulait à tout pris montrer à Bonnie. La salle était grande mais pas gigantesque, au milieu se trouvait un appui où à l'intérieur il y avait une pierre qui éclaire toute la pièce. Sur les côtés, il y avait des sortes de trous de portes et de la fumée en sortait, soit blanche, soit noire. Il y avait tellement de chose à regarder mais pourtant le regard de Bonnie se posa en premier sur Mason qui était entre deux gardes. Ceux-ci diriger Mason vers une de ces portes avec de la fumée noire.

« -On est arrivée juste à temps, sourit Maria. »

Maria était toute souriante tandis que Jasmine était crispée. Elle refoulait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur en ce moment même. Bonnie s'en aperçut, et se décida à occuper Maria. Elle lui demanda des choses quelconques sur la salle en l'emmenant dans le fond elle voulait laisser un moment à Jasmine et Mason même si elle ne savait pas trop ce qui allait se passer. Les gardes qui tenait Mason s'écartèrent, ils étaient leur amis après tout il avait droit à un au revoir. Jasmine s'approcha de Mason et l'embrassa de toute ces forces, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle tient à lui peu importe qu'elle soit une sentinelle.

« -Au revoir, mon amour. Dit Mason. On se reverra je te le promets, tu sais comment. »

Jasmine se dépêcha de s'éloigner de Mason et les gardes le reprirent en main puisque Bonnie n'arrivait plus à distraire Maria. Elles se mirent aux côtés de Jasmine.

« -Allez les gars, il est temps de faire un tour de magie à Bonnie, dit maria en faisant signe aux gardes. »

Mason regardait droit dans les yeux Jasmine. Il voulait son image en tête quand il sera partit. Jasmine essayait de se contrôler et par réflexe elle prit la main de Bonnie, que celle-ci serra fortement. Les gardes poussèrent Mason dans la fumée noire et une seconde plus tard il avait disparu. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Jasmine. Bonnie, elle, était étonnée de la façon dont il avait disparu si rapidement. Mais là, elle voulait juste soutenir Jasmine, alors elle continua de tenir la main et attendit que celle-ci la lâcha ce qu'elle fit puisque Maria était perturbé du silence qui régner.

« -Tu n'as aucune question Bonnie ? Posa Maria.

-Où il est ?

-Là où toutes les personnes qui sont punis doivent se trouver. »

Bonnie ne comprenait pas mais elle voyait qu'elle n'allait pas en apprendre plus pour l'instant alors elle écouta tout ce que Maria voulait bien lui dire.

« -Ici c'est la salle la plus importante, j'aime bien l'appeler l'entre-mondes. C'est une salle pour les sentinelles, pour en devenir une, il faut absolument la connaitre. Les portes avec les fumées sont en fait des portes vers d'autres endroits.

-Vers ou ? demanda Bonnie.

-Celles avec la fumée noire, sont on va dire vers la prison.

-Et les blanches ? »

Maria sourit en regardant Bonnie. Celle-ci se demandait pourquoi autant de suspens, jusqu'à ce mit finalement à lui répondre.

« -Elles conduisent jusque la terre. »

Bonnie était surprise alors il y avait un moyen de retourner chez elle, c'était cette porte. Mais pourquoi Maria lui en parlait-elle ? Et pourquoi elles avaient l'air si facile d'accès ?

« -On peut retourner là d'où on vient ?

-Seulement si je le veux, dit Maria, seulement si tu es une sentinelle.

-Ok, dit Bonnie, Damon et moi, on veut devenir sentinelle.

-Damon ? Rigola Maria, non Damon n'est pas un potentiel candidat. Par contre, toi, tu en es une. Tu veux en devenir une ? »

Bonnie hésita, elle savait maintenant qu'une simple porte la reconduirait à ses amis, Elena, Caroline. Elle leur manquait énormément.

« -C'est quoi les conditions ? demanda Bonnie.

-Tu seras une sentinelle, dit Jasmine, tu devras allégeance à celle qui les a créer c'est-à-dire Maria. Tu ne seras plus une sorcière parce qu'on ne peut pas être deux espèces, c'est contre nature. Tu devras préserver le surnaturel, et surtout tu ne tomberas plus jamais amoureuse.

-Je ne serais plus une sorcière…, dit Bonnie.

-C'est tout ce qui te choque ? S'étonna Jasmine.

-Je te l'avais dites que c'était une très bonne candidate, fit remarquer Maria. Elle n'est pas du genre à hésiter parce qu'elle ne dépendra plus d'un homme ou d'une femme. Elle hésite parce qu'elle n'aura plus de pouvoirs en elle. »

Bonnie les écoutait parler, elle hésitait à propos de ses pouvoirs c'est vrai, elle était enfin redevenu une sorcière ça lui avait manqué, énormément même. Mais quand elle y repense elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Et elle était déjà morte personne ne pouvait la tuer. L'immortalité n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut refuser.

« -Ok tant pis je ne serais plus une sorcière, dit finalement Bonnie.

-Et tu as pensé au fait que tu ne pourras plus tomber amoureuse ? demanda Jasmine. »

Jasmine insistait beaucoup sur ça et Bonnie avait compris pourquoi, l'amour qu'elle portait pour Mason était interdit. Elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle ait une conversation avec elle.

« -Oui c'est bon j'ai compris ! dit Bonnie

-Génial ! s'écria joyeusement Maria. Tu vas pouvoir enfin devenir une de nos sœurs.

-Juste une question, pourquoi ne plus tomber amoureuse ?

-Parce que l'amour est une faiblesse, dit Maria. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Enzo et Jeremy étaient installés sur le canapé/fauteuils en face de Liv et Luke, ils les écoutaient attentivement.

« C'est une histoire d'amour qui se finit mal comme toujours. Un couple de sorciers qui s'aimaient plus que tout, s'est retrouvés rattrapés par le temps, ils se sont rendis compte que leurs morts étaient proches puisqu'ils ne sont pas éternels. Ils avaient comme tout le monde peur de l'inconnu, peur qu'ils ne soient pas ensembles là bas, là haut. Ils ont donc lancer un sort pour créer un monde après la mort, un monde qui sera là pour l'éternité. Bien sûr, ils ne survécurent pas au sort, et mourut lors du lancement mais étonnement cela aurait marché. C'est pour ça qu'il y a eu plusieurs doutes à ceux qui croyaient au paradis ou non. Il fallait croire en quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu. Mais le couple était bien là, dans leur monde et avaient décidé de le faire à leur manière. Un endroit où que les bons surnaturels se retrouvaient. Les mauvais mourraient pour de bons. Tout allait pour le mieux seulement ils comprirent vite qu'avec toutes ces personnes, il ne pouvait pas les gérer et ils n'y avaient pas une entente continuelle. Donc ils créèrent les sentinelles les surveillantes du surnaturel. Certaines doivent rester dans le monde des humains pour protéger le surnaturel, et créer leur boules de souvenirs, celle-ci sont mis en deux groupes les bonnes actions ou les mauvaises. Et ensuite en fonction de celle qui est plus remplit tu as le droit ou non à une place dans le paradis. D'autres sentinelles surveillent juste les environs. Elle plaçait les personnes qui faisaient du mal dans le monde en prison. Puis vient un jour où la femme du couple en eut marre, de toutes ces personnes en prison elle décida donc de leur créer un endroit à eux où ils devront se débrouiller eux-mêmes, elle les lâchait dans un endroit où se trouvaient les pires personnes surnaturels. Son homme était lui plus du tout d'accord avec ce qu'elle faisait, c'est alors qu'une dispute éclata entre les deux. Il lui cria qu'un monde parfait ça n'existait pas. Ce qui ne lui plut guère, donc elle jeta son mari avec ceux avec les autres dans l'endroit le plus mauvais. Pour tout le monde ça voulait dire qu'il était partit pour de bon. »

Liv avait finit son récit enfin. Elle en avait marre de parler autant, elle espérait qu'ils ne leur feraient pas répéter.

« -Elle a tué son mari ? demanda Elena.

-Oui, confirma Liv.

-Mais elle a créé un monde pour être avec lui….

-Le pouvoir, Elena, coupa Stefan, le pouvoir fait changer des personnes.

-Elle s'est sentie pousser des ailes ! dit Enzo, ralalala les femmes.

-Donc Bonnie et Damon se trouve dans l'endroit d'une hystérique ? dit Caroline.

-Tout à fait, intervient Luke.

-Et pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit avant ? demanda Jeremy.

-Je suis d'accord avec le Gilbert pour une fois, dit Enzo en s'approchant des jumeaux.

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas patients, le temps s'écroulent moins rapidement où ils sont, mais vous connaissez mieux que moi Damon et bonnie, ils trouveront une solution comme toujours. Et pour ça il faut leur laisser le temps, de plus Satine a un plan.

-Désolé on ne fait pas confiance à Satine, c'est une sentinelle alors pourquoi elle nous emmène pas à Damon et Bonnie ?

-Les sentinelles ne se déplacent pas comme elle le veut, elles vont là où elles sont demandées.

-Ok donc il faut être là au moment où elle sera demandée, fit Enzo. »

Tout le monde hochèrent la tête d'accord avec lui sauf les jumeaux qui eux n'en avait rien à faire. Après la discussion, les autres étaient tous partit un peu dans leurs coins, sauf Jeremy qui restaient avec les jumeaux.

« -Pourquoi Satine se bat exactement ?demanda Jeremy.

-Pour préserver le surnaturel, répondit Liv.

-Mais à Mystic Falls, il n'y a plus de surnaturel…

-Justement c'est là où elle a un plus gros travail, intervient Luke.

-Elle veut faire revenir la magie à Mystic Falls, comprit Jeremy. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Satine, Tyler et Matt était sur la route dans la voiture. Satine était dans ses pensés lorsqu'elle vit le panneau de Bienvenue à Mystic Falls, elle sourit. Il est temps qu'elle mette son plan à exécution. Elle commença donc à rigoler et s'amuser avec Tyler. Quand elle vit une personne au loin traverser la route. Dans la pénombre, elle était à peine visible.

« -C'est dingue quand même tu me présentes comme ta nouvelle conquête, mais tu m'as encore jamais embrassé en public.

-Haha, rigola Tyler, maintenant tu veux un baiser en public.

-Oui et maintenant, insista Satine.

-Si c'est moi le « public » je préférerais éviter, dit Matt »

Satine ignora sa remarqua et embrassa à pleine bouche Tyler alors que celui-ci conduisait. Et c'est la que ce qui devait arriver arriva.

« -Tyler ! Freine ! Hurla Matt.

-Oh mon dieu ! Faussa Satine. »

La personne qui traversait avait passé par-dessus le capot de Tyler. Ils descendirent de la voiture en vitesse. Matt courra vers le corps de la jeune femme et vérifia son pouls.

« -Eh merde ! cria Matt en donnant un coup de poing par terre. »

La femme allongée devant lui était bien morte.

« -Matt, appela Satine. »

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle, et le regardait d'un air mauvais puis se rendit compte de pour elle l'appelait. Tyler se tenait la tête, elle lui faisait horriblement souffrir. Matt avait oublié, Tyler a provoquer la mort de quelqu'un, et même si il était redevenu humain, il est toujours un potentiel loup-garou.

« -Vite il faut le sortir de cette ville, dit Matt en courant vers eux et parlant à Satine. »

Seulement il ne fit même pas un mètre. Tyler commençait à se retransformer. Ses yeux jaunes apparurent dans la lumière. Matt était inquiet de savoir si son pote aller mourir devant ses yeux. Satine, elle était intriguée elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer, si son plan allait marcher. Tyler ouvra la boucha, Satine vit les canines se formait, et la seconde d'après il hurlait de toutes ces forces. Matt et Satine en tombèrent à la renverser en mettant leur mains sur les oreilles tellement son hurlement était puissant. Le bruit était fort et Satine vu sa propagation, elle remarque qu'il arrivait aux frontières de la ville, elle aperçut un bouclier tout autour de la ville celui-ci devenait jaune et un bruit suivit comme si du verre se casser. Quand Tyler eut enfin finit son hurlement, il reprit sa respiration difficilement. Matt qui se releva se précipita vers lui.

« -Tyler, tu vas bien ? »

Matt vit Tyler lever la tête vers lui, il avait toujours les yeux jaunes. Tyler hocha la tête de haut en bas pour confirmer que ça allait mais au fond ça n'allait pas, il était redevenu un loup garou et il détester ça. Et Matt le savait c'est pour cela qu'il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules en guise de soutien. Satine, elle, se relevait doucement épatait. Son plan avait marché, Tyler était toujours là dans Mystic Falls et il était bien vivant alors qu'il était un loup garou, un surnaturel. La seule chose qui l'embêtait c'était le corps de la jeune femme allongés sur la route.

« -Qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'elle ? demanda Satine.

-On va dire la vérité au shérif Forbes. Dit Matt.

-On ne peut pas juste se débarrasser du corps ? demanda Satine.

-C'est une humaine, Satine. Dit Tyler.

-Ok d'accord comme vous voulez… »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Stefan regardait les étoiles tout en réfléchissant, depuis longtemps il était heureux. Il reverra Damon, il en est sûr. Caroline s'assit à côté de lui.

« -Tu penses à quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-A Damon je me demande quelle sera la première chose que je lui dirais…

-Commence par tu m'as manqué et patati et patata, enfin les trucs de frères quoi ! Et surtout reprenez votre lien fraternel.

-ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Stefan sachant que Caroline était en train de le juger.

-J'ai vu que tu t'es beaucoup rapprocher d'Elena.

-On est juste amis.

-Je ne crois pas à l'amitié entre ex, rétorqua Caroline, Il y a toujours ce truc, ce truc qui fait qui ce soit toujours ambigu.

-Tu es bien ami avec Tyler, toi ?

-Oui mais je peux te dire que cette Satine j'ai envie de la tuer sur place littéralement ! »

Stefan rigola à sa remarque, Caroline était vraiment sa meilleure amie, elle le poussait toujours à se confier.

« -Elena est l'amour de ma vie, vraiment. Et je ne l'oublierais jamais, et je ne pourrais jamais être loin d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais pour l'instant, je sais que Damon revient et que ça doit la réjouir au plus haut point tout comme moi.

-Oui c'est Elena, ce sera toujours Elena, dit Caroline. »

Stefan ignora sa remarque et rigola, et vu que celle-ci rester neutre il se mit à lui faire des chatouilles pour la faire rire. Puis il s'arrêta.

« -Bon allez moi je faim. »

Sur ces mots, il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et partit vers la forêt. Laissant Caroline sur le banc seul à réfléchir à son tour. Seulement Caroline n'avait pas remarqué que depuis le début, Elena était derrière eux à les écouter.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Damon était tranquillement en train de débarrasser les verres de tout le monde lorsqu'il entendit une cloche sonnait. En effet, Maria avait encore une fois voulut réunir la foule autour de la scène pour annoncer quelque chose de grandiose. Damon s'approcha donc de la scène pour me voir et fut intrigué lorsqu'il vit Bonnie aux côtés de Maria. D'un côté, il était rassuré elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. D'un autre côté il se demandait qu'est ce qu'elle faisait la. Maria souriait à Bonnie heureuse de son joie, elle n'avait pas voulut attendre le lendemain pour l'annoncer. Une sorcière qui devenait sentinelle ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voyait ça.

« -Mes chers frères et sœurs, ce soir j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer. Viens Bonnie, approche-toi. »

Bonnie se mit juste à côté de Maria pour être bien mise en avant. Damon lui devenait de plus en plus intrigué par ce qui se passer.

« -Bonnie Bennett, ici présente, à décider de nous rejoindre pleinement, elle a décidé de devenir une sentinelle. »

Tout le monde applaudissait à l'annonce joyeusement. Tout le monde sauf Damon. Qu'est que tu as encore fait witchy ? Si elle a décidé ça c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose et Damon voulait absolument le savoir. Il l'a fixait du regard à travers tous ces cris de joie. Celle-ci le remarqua enfin, il lui sourit en hochant la tête essayant de le rassurer. Mais Damon soutenue son regard sérieux, disant qu'il allait avoir une discussion avec elle. Damon était toujours concentré, lorsque Jasmine se mit à ses côtés.

« -C'est partit, tout peut commencer, dit-elle. »

Et c'est cette phrase qui fit détourner le regard de Damon vers une Jasmine qui avait l'air déterminé.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre, j'en suis plutôt fière x ) et je suis même excitée pour la suite alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Dobrevic : merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment touchée par ta review, je suis contente que tu trouve ma fanfic magnifique ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite.

Bamon guest : Merci beaucoup de me suivre depuis le début et de laisser des reviews détaillées, je prends en compte ce que tu écris alors voilà tout simplement merci !

Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent l'histoire tout simplement, et Bonne Lecture !

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elena faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine, elle avait entendu la conversation de Stefan et Caroline. Et intérieurement elle avait un sentiment bizarre qu'elle préféré ignorer. « _Elle doit être heureuse au plus haut point »_ Bien sûr qu'elle était heureuse, Damon est son petit-ami, qu'il revienne à ses côtés lui ferait plaisir. Mais, il y a toujours un mais, elle était habituée à faire le deuil d'une personne et étrangement elle avait fait le deuil de Damon. Le premier mois avait été horrible, elle se souvenait d'avoir pleuré tous les soirs en serrant forts son oreiller retenant un cri de douleur de ne plus avoir son petit-ami qui l'enlace. De voir une place vide à côté d'elle dans le lit. Cependant, grâce à Jeremy, Alaric, elle avait réussit à oublier sa solitude et puis elle s'était concentré sur ses études, son avenir. Elena continuait à faire les cents pas, quand soudain elle pris peur en sentant la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce, elle se retourna et fut rassurer quand elle vit que c'était en fait Caroline.

« -Ah tu m'as fait peur ! dit Elena.

-Qu'est ce qui te tourmente ? demanda Caroline. »

Elena regarda Caroline et se décida à être honnête avec elle, après tout c'était la meilleure amie qui lui restait depuis que Bonnie était partit, elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

« -J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Stefan.

-Oh. Tu sais quand j'ai dit « c'est Elena, ce sera toujours Elena. » Je le disais pas comme Damon te l'a dit, j'ai pas dit ça parce que j'ai des sentiments pour Stefan…. , s'embrouilla Caroline

-Quoi ? De quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

Caroline se rendit compte de sa gaffe. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé trop vite ? se disait-elle. Elle avait un don pour toujours se mettre dans des situations bizarres.

« -Tu as des sentiments pour Stefan ? demanda Elena.

-Euh… Non. »

Caroline était gênée du regard d'Elena, mais fut surprise lorsque celle-ci s'approcha d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras.

« -Je sais quand tu mens, dit Elena en serrant Caroline. »

Caroline ouvra en grand les yeux, Elena avait compris. Caroline ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait pour Stefan c'était peut être plus que de l'amitié, mais elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir, parce qu'elle n'était pas masochiste pour se mettre entre Stefan et Elena, elle n'était pas comme Damon. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas faire taire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle resserra donc l'étreinte d'Elena, contente de sa réaction.

« -Tu ne m'en veux pas ? dit Caroline toujours dans ses bras.

-Un peu, avoua Elena, Tu comptes lui dire ?

-Non, dit Caroline en s'enlevant d'Elena, je suis sa nouvelle Lexie, sa meilleure amie et ça me suffit.

-Ok. »

Elena hocha la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être rassuré qu'elle ne lui dise pas ce qu'elle ressent exactement pour Stefan. Elle était comment dire, jalouse mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça. _Elena est l'amour se ma vie_, cette conversation ne voulait pas quitter sa tête. Caroline l'a réveilla de ses pensées.

« -Alors c'était quoi qui te perturber ?

-Damon. »

Caroline était surprise, elle pensait tellement à Stefan qu'elle en avait oublié le deuxième Salvatore. Ce frère qu'Elena aimait maintenant.

« -Son retour ? Tu n'es pas excité ?

-J'ai peur, dit simplement Elena.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Elena perdue. »

Elena souffla, essayant de retenir des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Mais Caroline se rendit compte que c'était plutôt Elena qui avait besoin d'un câlin. Elena rigola à son action.

« -On se fait beaucoup trop de câlins !

-Chut ! Profites, dit Caroline. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

« -Vous avez fait quoi ? Cria Liz Forbes. »

Celle-ci était derrière son bureau les bras posé dessus, et regardé les 3 personnes assises devant elle en colère. Tyler, Matt et Satine se regardait à tour de rôle.

« -Roh, soupira Satine, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat ! Une humaine est morte, c'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si l'espérance de vie était élevée à Mystic Falls.

-Toi dehors ! dit Liz en regardant noir Satine. »

Satine la fixa pour savoir si elle était sérieuse, elle vit que Liz soutenait son regard. Elle tourna donc la tête vers Tyler et Matt qui lui firent signe de sortir. Elle roula des yeux, et se leva en faisant bien grincer sa chaise pour les embêter et s'en alla.

« -Elle a une influence sur vous !

-Non, riposta Matt, elle a une influence sur Tyler. »

Tyler regarda Matt, comprenant que celui-ci était énervé, parce qu'il l'avait prévenue que quelque chose clochait. Mais là c'était un accident, il aurait pu écraser cette fille même si Satine n'était pas là. Au fond de lui, Tyler espérait que Matt pense plus au fait qu'il état redevenue un loup-garou et qu'intérieurement a lui faisait mal.

« -C'est une sentinelle, se ressaisis Tyler.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Le surnaturel ne peut pas rentrer dans Mystic Falls.

-Une sentinelle n'est pas surnaturel, c'est une humaine qui ne possèdent aucun pouvoir elle est juste la pour surveiller le surnaturel.

-Pour le conserver, réalisa Matt.

-Oui, répondit Tyler perdue par son ami.

-Tyler, elle l'a fait exprès ! Elle voulait faire revenir le surnaturel dans Mystic Falls.

-Attends mais c'est vrai, dit Liz, tu es surnaturel et tu es toujours ici.

-Ce qui veut dire…, commença Matt.

-Que le surnaturel peut de nouveau rentrer, finit Liz. »

Les trois se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur. Satine n'était pas là.

« -Les frontières, dit Tyler, il faut aller aux frontières de la ville. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Maria et Bonnie se trouvait dans la salle de jugement, pour devenir une sentinelle, elles avaient besoin d'être seules toutes les deux.

« -tout d'abord il va falloir que tu reviennes à l'état d'humaine, expliqua Maria.

-Comment ? Demanda Bonnie.

-En renonçant à tes pouvoirs. »

Bonnie avala difficilement sa salive. Elle devait renoncer à sa nature, renoncé à être une sorcière. C'était dur à assumer.

« -possum deserere dulcedinem meam venefica potestates, récita Bonnie en latin. »

Maria sourit en voyant que malgré une petite réticente, Bonnie avait récité la formule, qui lui faisait abandonner ses pouvoirs de sorcières.

« -Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant tu vas me faire une promesse. »

Maria déplia un papyrus devant les yeux de Bonnie. Elle se mit donc à lire.

« -C'est juste des petites règles à respecter, dit Maria en essayant de rassurer Bonnie.

-Comme toujours, sourit Bonnie.

-Alors hum hum, toussa Maria :

Je jure allégeance à ma créatrice, Maria, à partir de ce jour et pour l'éternité.

Je respecterai chaque être surnaturel, que ce soit la pire des espèces à la plus douce.

Le surnaturel est sous ma protection, je dois faire en sorte qu'il préexiste.

Je ne me déplacerais que sous ordre de mon monde, c'est-à-dire ici, le paradis des surnaturels.

Je ne jugerais pas la mort d'un surnaturel, ce choix appartient à Maria et au jury élu par les habitants.

Je ne suis pas surnaturel, et je ne le serais pas tant que je suis une sentinelle.

J'accepte l'immortalité.

Je dois respecter les autres sentinelles et les considérer comme mes sœurs.

Je ne provoquerais la mort d'aucune personne.

Je renonce à l'amour pour toujours. »

Bonnie écoutait attentivement chaque règle. Il y en avait dix étrangement cela lui faisait pensait aux dix commandements.

« -voilà c'est tout ce qu'il y a de marquer sur ce papier que tu dois signer, dit Maria entendant une plume et le papyrus.

-Et si on ne respecte pas quelque chose de cette liste, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je te souhaite de ne jamais le savoir, répondit Maria en souriant. »

Bonnie compris qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse. Elle avait demandé a c'était pour Jasmine, parce que celle-ci n'avait pas respecté une de ses règles, et elle aurait aimé savoir ce qui risquait de lui arriver. Mais, elle se décida tout de même de prendre la plume et de signer le papier tendu par Maria.

« -Tu es à présent une sentinelle, s'extasia Maria. »

Bonnie lui rendit son sourire, hâte de la suite des événements.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Enzo était allonger sur le canapé et s'amusait avec un balle, il l'a lançait, la rattrapait, ainsi de suite. Tandis que Jeremy, Liv et Luke était assis à table. Jeremy en avait appris un peu plus grâce aux jumeaux sur le paradis des surnaturels, l'endroit où se trouvaient Bonnie et Damon.

« -Tu es content du retour de Bonnie ? demanda Liv à Jeremy.

-Je n'en sais rien, elle m'a fait trop souffrir… »

Enzo soupira à la phrase de Jeremy. Comment Bonnie est-elle tombé amoureuse d'une personne aussi égoïste ? se disait-il. Il se décida donc de réagir, et se mis en position assise.

« -Oh oui, je suis malheureux, ma copine a sacrifié sa vie pour moi. Elle s'est tué pour que j'ai une vie heureuse, c'est tellement dégelasse, ironisa Enzo.

-On se passera de tes commentaires, intervient Liv.

-J'ai le droit de ressentir de la douleur quand je pense à elle, non ? dit Jeremy, elle m'a laissé seul ici. Alors que tout ce que je voulais c'est être à ses côtés.

-Et qu'est ce que tu aurais voulu qu'elle fasse ? Qu'elle te tue pour que tu meures avec elle ?

-Elle n'aurait jamais du me ramener à la vie, rétorqua Jeremy. »

Jeremy ne savait pas trop pourquoi il devait débattre sur sujet avec Enzo. Ce n'était pas comme si il se connaissait bien. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi celui-ci prenait la défense de Bonnie.

« -Tu es égoïste, tu ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où elle n'est pas, mais tu voudrais qu'elle vive sans toi. Ridicule tu ne trouves pas ? »

Jeremy était stupéfait de la repartie d'Enzo, il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas pensé de cette manière là. Mais en même temps, c'était lui qui est mort en premier, pas elle.

« -Comprends le, fit Luke, qu'est ce que tu aurais pensé si Maggie avait fait ça ? »

Luke regretta ses paroles en voyant le regard d'Enzo. Il savait pour l'histoire d'Enzo et Maggie, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne devait en aucun cas en parler. Liv et Jeremy prirent peur lorsqu'ils virent Enzo se lever. Celui-ci se précipita en mordant son poignet et fit boire son sang.

« -Ne me parles pas d'elle, tu en as pas le droit, menaça Enzo.

-C'est bon, ça devient ridicule ta menace, avec si tu ne fais pas ça je te transforme en vampire, dit Luke.

-Vraiment ? »

Enzo en un mouvement lui tordit le cou, énervé par ce qu'il disait. En colère qu'il est parlé de Maggie, personne ne devait se permettre de parler d'elle.

« -Luke ! Cria Liv en voyant le corps de son frère tomber par terre. »

Elle se précipita vers lui, en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Son corps raide mort lui faisait peur. Peur de le perdre.

« -ça va ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais tué, il va juste devenir un vampire, dit Enzo. »

Après ces mots, il quitta la pièce sous le regard haineux de Jeremy. Celui-ci regarda ensuite Liv, qui était aux cotés du corps de Luke.

« -Il est en transition, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

-Tu ne comprends pas, dit Liv difficilement, Luke n'acceptera jamais d'être un vampire. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jasmine était au bar du coin là où Damon s'occupait du service. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, en même temps peu de gens voulaient se saouler à une heure matinale.

« -Encore un verre, Damon ! Réclama-t-elle.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà assez bu ? »

Damon s'étonner de jour en jour par ses paroles. Il faisait le Matt Donavan. D'habitude c'était lui derrière le bar en train de réclamer des verres que cette saleté d'humain lui refuser.

« -Depuis quand tu es quelqu'un d'intègre Damon ?

-C'est à propos de Mason ? »

Damon hallucina encore plus par ce qu'il venait de dire, maintenant il jouait le psychologue. Encore plusieurs et il deviendrait un vrai barman.

« -Tu changes, dis donc, tu n'es plus le même qu'on a récupérer, bientôt tu seras un ange.

-Dans tes rêves, dit Damon en faisant un clin d'œil.

-J'ai un plan, soupira Jasmine, mais pour l'instant j'ai juste besoin de me saouler pour oublier cette soirée pourrie.

-Comme le fait que Bonnie devienne une sentinelle ? demanda Damon.

-Non ! s'exclama Jasmine avec un coup dans le nez, ça fait partit du plan, c'est parfait, j'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas parlé de moi et Mason, sinon là je suis vraiment mais vraiment dans la mouise.

-Bonnie est quelqu'un de confiance, dit Damon, elle sait quand elle doit parler, mais elle sait surtout quand elle doit se taire. »

Jasmine sourit à son commentaire. Damon était celui qui connaissait le plus Bonnie ici, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Et cela la conforta pour ce qu'elle voulait faire.

« -Alors dit moi c'est quoi ton plan ?

-Seulement si tu me sers un verre ! »

Damon soupira et se décida à lui servira un shooter, que Jasmine but d'une traite puis se mit à parler.

« -Je vais détruire ce monde. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Liz, Matt et Tyler arrivèrent à l'endroit où se trouver le panneau Mystic Falls, sans surprise Satine s'y trouvaient avec quatre personnes à l'extérieur de la ville, et leur parlait mais ceux-ci n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait.

« -Tu es sûr qu'on peut rentrer ? demanda un homme, qui était un loup garou.

-Puisque je vous dis que le surnaturel peut rentrer, dit Satine voulant tester une théorie.

-Comment peut-on lui faire confiance ? demanda une autre personne qui semblait être un vampire. »

Le loup garou regarda Satine puis se décida à entrer. Satine s'extasia en le voyant franchir la limite. C'est dingue à quel point beaucoup d'hommes faisait ce qu'elle disait. Le loup-garou rentra et rien ne se passa, il était toujours là, bien vivant. Liz, Matt et Tyler observait la scène de loin étonnés.

« -Vous voyez je vous l'avais dit ! dit Satine. »

Deux autres loups-garous entrèrent dans la ville sans que rien ne leur arrive. Le vampire lui hésitait toujours.

« -Allez viens, fit l'un des loups garou. »

Le vampire se décida donc à entrer, il sourit au début quand rien ne se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit son cou lui faire horriblement mal. Et d'un coup il tomba par terre sous les yeux ébahis des observateurs.

« -Eh bien nous voilà débarrasser d'un vampire encombrant, rigola un loup garou. »

Satine elle restait à regarder le corps du vampire. Donc elle avait raison, se disait-elle. Il n'y a que les loups garous qui peuvent rentrer. Les autres ne sont pas encore autorisés à entrer.

« -Satine ! cria Tyler.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Matt en le regardant. »

Satine se retourna vers Tyler qui l'avait appelé mais finit par regarder derrière lui, et se mis toute de suite à plat ventre par terre. Des coups de fusils se firent entendre, et les loups garous tomber un à un, souffrant le martyre, des balles avec de l'aconit. Tyler se retourna et vit que c'était le maire de la ville qui avait tiré. Il avait visé le cœur et bientôt les loups garou aller mourir, Tyler pris peur mais remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas tiré dessus, cela veut dire qu'il n'était peut être pas au courant pour lui. Satine se releva après que le feu cessa et entendit qu'elle avait reçu un message sur son téléphone elle le regarda donc et d'un coup se dirigea vers sa voiture puis partit. Liz regardait les corps des loups garou choqués.

« -Mon dieu, comment vous avez fait ça ?

-L'aconit dans les balles, répondit Mr Charles.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire des corps ?

- Laissez-les là pour l'instant histoire de leur faire peur.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Liz.

-Ceux sont des bêtes, expliqua Mr Charles, et des bêtes lorsqu'il voit que l'un d'entre elle s'est fait piéger, ils ne veulent pas faire la même erreur. Alors tenez, prenez ça ! »

Mr Charles tendit une arme à Liz, avec des balles de recharges. Et ensuite il se dirigea vers sa voiture de fonction.

« -Matt, Tyler ! Venez avec moi. »

Matt et Tyler le suivirent sans broncher parce qu'ils étaient curieux de savoir ce qui se passé, et en plus il y avait leurs amis qui étaient à l'extérieur de la ville.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

« -Enzo est vraiment incontrôlable, dit Elena.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau, dit Caroline. »

Elena, Caroline et Stefan se trouvaient à l'entrée de la maison à discuter de se qui venait de se passer avec Enzo et Luke. Et surtout du fait que Luke ne voulait pas devenir un vampire.

« -Il va se calmer, dit Stefan.

-Alors là pas du tout, intervient Enzo en descendant les escaliers. Ce mec méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

-Tout ça parce qu'il a parlé de Maggie, hallucina Caroline.

-Ne m'énerve pas, ma belle. »

Caroline se tut mais elle était toujours surprise du comportement d'Enzo. Il était vraiment lunatique, de passer à la joie à la colère en un instant.

« -Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! Se plaint Elena, ici il y a des règles à respecter on ne tue pas des gens parce qu'ils ont fait un truc qu'il l'énervait.

- Je ne crois pas que tu es la mieux placé pour parler, après ce que tu as fait le soir où vous étiez à l'université. »

Elena ouvra en grands les yeux surpris qu'il soit au courant et qu'il le balance comme ça devant Stefan et Caroline. Enzo s'en alla en poussant Elena, énervé contre elle, qu'elle le juge alors qu'elle aussi tué de sang froid.

« -De quoi est ce qu'il parle ? demanda Caroline. »

Elena avait entendu la question de Caroline mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Stefan de voir sa réaction. De savoir si il la jugeait mais pour l'instant dans son regard il n'y avait que de l'incompréhension.

« -Je l'ai tuée, dit Elena en fixant Stefan, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais te faire du mal.

-Elena ! cria Caroline, Mais t'es malade ! Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

-Caroline ! La réprimanda Stefan. Laisse-nous. »

Caroline regarda Stefan et compris en un regard qu'elle devait vraiment les laisser, c'est pourquoi elle s'en alla. Elena attendait les reproches de Stefan, elle décida donc de s'expliquer avant.

« -Elle voulait s'attaquer à nous, elle voulait tuer un de mes proches, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ! Je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler.

-Elena, dit Stefan en prenant son visage entre ses mains, je ne te jugerais pas parce que j'ai fait pire, je suis le ripper je te signal. Mais ce n'est pas toi ça… Trouves toi une ancre à laquelle tu peux t'accrocher et peut être que tu te contrôleras. »

Elena le regardait droit dans les yeux sentant son toucher sur son visage, à ce moment précis elle se sentait bien. Le fait qu'il ne la juge pas et qu'il veut l'aider la réconforta, c'était Stefan, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, il ne la détestera jamais. Stefan la lâcha au bout d'un moment la laissant seule à réfléchir dans l'entrée.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Liv, Luke et Jeremy se retrouvait dehors devant la maison. Quand celui-ci s'était réveillé il voulait à tout prix voir l'extérieur, l'air frais dans ces cheveux et le soleil sur sa peau. En plus le fait que ces sentiments soit décupler lui apporte énormément de plaisir.

« -Tu es sûr que … commença Liv.

-Non Liv, je ne deviendrais pas un vampire. »

Cette phrase attrista Liv, qui espérait que son frère changerait d'avis, vu que la situation lui arriverait vraiment. Ils étaient en train de profiter du beau temps lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit d'une voiture qui se gara sur le trottoir d'en face. Ils virent Satine en sortir.

« -Et c'est que maintenant que vous me prévenez ! dit-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

-Comment ça ? demanda Liv. »

Liv regarda son frère parce que ce n'était pas elle qui avait prévenu Satine. C'était lui. Il la regarda pour acquiescer ce qu'elle pensait.

« -Allo ? Réveille-toi Liverine, il va devenir un vampire j'en ai besoin. »

Sur ces mots, Satine pris le bras de Luke pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa voiture mais Liv l'en empêcha.

« -OH OH OH, d'abord tu vas me dire de quoi est ce que tu parles ? Et ensuite tu vas me laisser faire mes adieux à mon frère.

-Il faut qu'il devienne un vampire dans Mystic Falls.

-Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas devenir un vampire, protesta Liv.

-Satine a promis qu'elle me tuerait ensuite, dit Luke calmement.

-Elle n'en a pas le droit !

-Tu sais très bien que je ne respecte pas toutes ses règles, j'ai déjà provoqué la mort de beaucoup de personnes. »

Liv regarda son frère pour savoir s'il était sur de son choix, et tout ce qu'il vit dans son regard c'était de la détermination. Il avait décidé de son destin et c'était comme ça qu'il terminerait ces jours. En faisant revenir, un peu de magie à Mystic Falls. Liv regarda Luke, et le pris dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« -Je t'aime, mon frère.

-Moi aussi petite sœur. »

Elle le lâcha et ils se regardèrent mais furent interrompu par une autre voiture qui se gara derrière celle de Satine. Mr Charles, Tyler et Matt en sortirent tous armés grâce au maire.

« -Ecartez vous bien distinctivement, ordonna Mr Charles.

-On n'a pas vraiment le temps là… »

Le maire tira une balle en l'air pour montrer qu'il était sérieux. Le bruit fit sursauter Satine et réagir ceux qui étaient dans la maison, Elena, Caroline, Stefan et Enzo sortirent se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il observait la scène de loin.

« -Il faut les aider, dit Elena essayant de partir mais Stefan la retint.

-Elena, tu sens ? dit Stefan, les balles contiennent de la veine de vénus. »

Stefan voulait la retenir parce que l'homme qui tenait l'arme n'avait pas l'air de rigoler, et avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude avec les surnaturels. Ils observèrent donc la scène un peu en retrait. Satine, Liv, Luke et Jeremy s'éparpillèrent étant toujours la cible de Mr Charles, Matt, Tyler.

« -Matt, Tyler, qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda Jeremy.

-C'est plutôt à toi de nous dire ce que tu fais avec eux, Jeremy. Dit Mr Charles. »

En fait Matt et Tyler avait suivit instinctivement Mr Charles dans ses mouvements, bien sûr eux ne visaient pas Jeremy, il visait Satine et Luke.

« -On ne vous laissera pas faire ! On ne vous laissera pas laisser rentrer les vampires dans la ville. Matt, tire ! »

Matt avait Luke en cible, il était étonné que Mr Charles lui donner cette ordre, il pensait qu'il devait juste faire une menace. Il hésita et sa main trembler.

« -Il va mourir de toute façon ! Tout ce qu'il faut c'est qu'il meurt ici. Continua le maire. »

Tyler regardait Matt se demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

« -Matt, ajouta M Charles, il est temps de montrer de quel côté tu es ! Celui des humains ou celui des surnaturels ? »

Tyler compris que le maire voulait tester Matt dans ses intentions.

« -Matt, dit Tyler ne voulant pas qu'il fasse ça. »

Mais il était trop tard, la détente s'enclencha et la balle partit se réfugier dans la poitrine de Luke. Matt entendit l'hurlement de Liv qui tomba par terre. Caroline avait mis une main sur sa bouche choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mr Charles mis une main sur l'épaule de Matt fier de lui et l'invita à rejoindre la voiture. Ce que Matt vit sans hésiter parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le regard de ses amis, il en était incapable. Une fois qu'ils étaient partit Jeremy s'approcha de Liv.

« -Je suis désolé, lui dit-il.

-Jeremy, je … je m'affaiblis, dit-elle. »

Jeremy vit Liv tomber dans les pommes il n'avait pas vraiment compris sa dernière phrase. Il se mit à la porte dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la maison en passant devant tous les autres qui était choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Jeremy en profita pour lancer un regard noir vers Enzo pour lui montrer que c'était à cause de lui tout ça.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bonnie sortit du tribunal heureuse d'avoir réussit ce qu'elle avait prévu, elle le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle vit Jasmine et Damon qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers. Elle se précipita vers eux en souriant, à la dernière marche Damon l'aida à descendre en tendant les bras que Bonnie pris volontiers, et elle les garda tout en parlant.

« -Je suis une sentinelle, sourit Bonnie

-Je sais, dit Damon.

-Moi je sais pourquoi ma grand-mère tenait absolument à ce que je vienne ici, c'est parce qu'à partir d'ici on a encore une chance de retourner sur terre. »

Damon sourit devant la mine enjouée de Bonnie. Même si elle n'était plus une sorcière ce n'était pas grave puisqu'elle retournera au près de ses amis.

« -Avant ça, grinça des dents Damon, j'ai promis à Jasmine qu'on l'aiderait.

-A faire quoi ? demanda Bonnie.

-A détruire ce monde, intervient Jasmine. »

Bonnie ouvra grand les yeux, elle vit qu'ils étaient sérieux tout les deux dans leur action.

« -Comment on va faire ça ? Demanda Bonnie.

-Tu as eu tes dix règles ? dit Jasmine.

-Oui.

-Eh bien en une journée, il va falloir que tu en transgresse pas mal. »

Bonnie ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jasmine voulait détruire ce monde et surtout pourquoi Damon avait l'air d'accord avec ça, alors que d'habitude il ne pensait qu'à lui. Mais devant elle se trouvait les deux seules personnes en qui elle avait confiance dans ce monde alors elle les suivit.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello tout le monde ! Je sais, ça fait (très) longtemps mais voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira : )

Alors tout d'abord :

Teambonbon972 : Merci pour ta reviews, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dis en PM mais je te le redis ici parce que les reviews me font toujours plaisir ! La Bonnie sorcière manque à tout le monde je crois mais pour le bien de mon histoire il fallait qu'elle devienne une sentinelle x ) Le Stelena a encore énormément d'obstacle à franchir. Les réponses pour Matt et le Bamon dans ce chapitre )

Bamonguest : Toujours là ! Merci beaucoup. Satine a vraiment qu'un but : rétablir la magie. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la scène où Enzo a défendu Bonnie. Et oui Luke est mort bien ou mal ? Je n'en sais rien mais voilà… Mr Charles sait presque tout : ) et pour ce qui est du le plan de Jasmine tu verras dans ce chapitre, encore merci pour toutes tes reviews.

Insideyourdream : Hello ! Thank you, I'm glad you like my story. Bamon is everything ! If only they could be together, it would be perfect ! I'm agree with you, I don't like Elena anymore. Sorry but i'm not sure I unterstand what you said, you saw Kat and Ian ? That's awesome ! Hope you'll like this chapter…

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction, et j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite !

Bonne lecture.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Jeremy était en train de lire un grimoire dans sa chambre, il était attiré par un passage particulier celui qui parlé des jumeaux sorciers. Il se souvenait de la phrase de Liv lorsqu'elle s'est évanouie lors de la mort de son frère. _**Jeremy, je … je m'affaiblis. **_Le livre parlait, en effet, d'une réduction de pouvoir après la mort d'un des frères ou sœurs. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, elle avait perdue son frère et maintenant une partie de ses pouvoirs.

« -Luke ! hurla Liv en se réveillant en sursaut du lit de Jeremy. »

Jeremy se précipita vers elle, et prit son visage dans ses mains pour tenter de la calmer.

« -Chut ! Calme-toi c'est moi, Jeremy.

-Luke est mort, réalisa Liv les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolé… »

Liv regarda Jeremy, le visage toujours entre ses mains. Son frère, son sang ne faisait plus partit de ce monde. Il était une partie d'elle, et elle l'avait perdue. Elle se mit à pleurer, et pris dans ses bras Jeremy. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et entre. Elena avait envie de parler à Liv. Liv desserra donc l'étreinte de Jeremy et regarda Elena.

« -Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée, que je sais ce que c'est de perdre une des personnes les plus importantes pour toi, et que je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci, répondit Liv reconnaissante. »

S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait la comprendre dans son deuil c'était Elena ou bien Jeremy. Ils avaient tant perdu et pourtant ils étaient encore là, ils ont survécu à tous ça.

« -Je sais qu'on ne peut pas te rendre ton frère, qu'on ne peut pas réparer ce qui s'est passé…

-Elena, arrête, la coupa Liv. »

C'était très douloureux de parler de son frère, et entendre les autres en discuter ce n'était pas mieux. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la prenne en pitié. Liv avait toujours était une personne forte et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça changerai. De plus elle avait déjà trouvé un but pour tenir.

« -En plus ce n'est pas de ta faute, continua Liv. »

Celui qui avait tué son frère allait en payer le bruit fort. C'est sa vengeance qu'il la fera tenir. Qu'il l'a gardera en vie.

« -C'est celle d'Enzo. »

Elena et Jeremy la regardèrent inquiet, Liv avait cette détermination, comme celle qu'Elena avait lorsqu'elle voulait tuer Katherine.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

« -Vous auriez du me le dire ! s'écria Mr Charles.

-Je ne savais pas que vous alliez le faire tuer quelqu'un ! répliqua Liz.

-Je vous avez demandé des personnes en qui je pouvais avoir confiance, des personnes qui seront capable de faire le pire si nécessaire, qu'ils connaissent toute l'histoire.

-Ils connaissent l'histoire, ils ont vécu plus qu'ils ne devraient ! Je leur fait confiance.

-Oh bien sûr, s'énerva Mr Charles. Résultat : deux d'entre eux sont du côté des surnaturels, et un ne se remet pas d'avoir tué une personne ! »

Liz était secouée par la dernière phrase du maire. Elle regarda Matt qui était assis par terre la tête entre les mains, et n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il avait tué quelqu'un.

« -Vous l'avez forcé ! A vous d'arranger ça ! Lui répondit Liz ».

Puis elle quitta la pièce, laissant Mr Charles avec Matt, toujours assis par terre. Il se décida à se rapprocha, et s'accroupit devant Matt. Il lui prit ses mains pour les écarter de son visage.

« -J'ai tué quelqu'un, sanglota Matt. »

Les lèvres de Matt tremblaient autant que ses mains. Le maire pris une respiration profonde en fermant les yeux puis les rouvrit.

« -Je sais, dit-il calmement.

-Je suis un tueur…

-Non… Matt, regarde-moi ! Tu n'es pas un tueur. Tu as fait ce qui était nécessaire pour sauver la ville, pour sauver le plus de vies possibles. Si les vampires avaient pu rentrer dans Mystic Falls, ils auraient fait beaucoup plus de morts. »

Matt hocha la tête, il était d'accord avec Mr Charles sur un point, la barrière magique ne devait pas partir. Surtout pas les vampires. Mais il n'arrivait pas à retirer l'image de lui tuant Luke. Il avait évité le regard de tous ses amis, parce qu'il savait qu'il le jugerait, comme lui était en train de se juger lui-même. Il se souvient du cri de Liv. Il se boucha les oreilles fortement.

« -Matt, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Elle crie…, dit difficilement Matt. »

Mr Charles savait de quoi Matt parler. Et il était impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour enlever la culpabilité de l'homme devant lui. Liz aussi l'avait comprit, c'est pourquoi elle avait pris une décision. Elle téléphona à sa fille mais tomba sur sa messagerie.

« -Hey c'est Caroline ! Laissez un message.

-Caroline, ma chérie, j'ai besoin d'un de tes services s'il te plait. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bonnie, Jasmine et Damon se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le bar, à manger leur repas préparé par Salvatore lui-même. Ils avaient commencé un peu à cocher les règles que Bonnie pouvait transgresser.

«- Je dois respecter les autres sentinelles et les considérer comme mes sœurs, cita Jasmine, c'est simple t'auras juste à insulter l'une des nôtres.

-Genre dire que t'es une c*nne ? demanda Bonnie.

-Oh mon dieu ! Quelle vulgarité Bon-Bon ! Se moqua Damon. »

Bonnie tira la langue à la remarque de Damon, et celui-ci feint d'être offenser.

«- C'est à peu près ça, dit Jasmine, sauf qu'il faudra que tu le penses.

-Peut être que je le pense. »

Damon regarda Bonnie intrigué, il se demandait ce qui se passait. Jasmine se mit à rire un peu gênée.

« -Ok, je dois aller aux toilettes, dit Jasmine en partant sous le regard de Damon et Bonnie.

-Ok, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Damon.

-Pourquoi on doit détruire ce monde ?

-Parce que Jasmine l'a dit.

-Et depuis quand tu l'écoutes elle ?

-Je sens une petite pointe de jalousie, souri Damon sarcastiquement.

-Non, roula des yeux Bonnie, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit détruire le monde alors que j'ai déjà une solution pour quitter ce monde.

-Oui et gardes cette idée dans ta petite tête, je veux juste m'assurer que lorsqu'on reviendra sur terre, on ne sera pas rappeler ici. Qu'on sera vraiment vivant, dit Damon en claquant ses doigts devant Bonnie.

-Arrête de claquer des doigts comme ça, dit-elle en l'imitant. »

Damon renchérit, et s'ensuivit une petite bataille entre eux, à celui qui claquer plus ses doigts devant l'autre. Jasmine arriva et toussa.

« -Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Rien, répondirent les deux en même temps. »

Damon et Bonnie se sourirent tandis que Jasmine se demandait toujours ce qu'il se passait. Même occupa son esprit ailleurs lorsqu'elle vit un homme entrer dans le restaurant. C'était un des hommes qui avait parler à Bonnie lors de la nuit des étoiles. Jasmine sourit, c'était le moment de commencer le plan.

« -Bonnie, c'est à toi de jouer. Dit Jasmine, tu vas commencer à transgresser des règles…

-Quoi ? Déjà ?

-Tu vois l'homme qui vient de rentrer.

-Oui, je l'ai rencontré à la dernière soirée.

-Haha oui je sais, dit Jasmine en battant de sourcils. C'est un vampire. »

Damon rigola à la réaction de Bonnie, elle avait le bouche ouverte, on aurait dit qu'elle avait un haut-le-cœur.

« -Tu vois cette tête de dégoût, garde la bien ! Répondit Jasmine. Tu es en train de ne pas respecter une espèce.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était un vampire ! répondit Bonnie écœuré.

-C'est vrai que c'est rare d'en voir ici, dit Jasmine en regardant Damon. Tu vas devoir le tuer. »

Bonnie lâcha sa fourchette choquée.

« -Je ne suis pas capable de faire ça. Même si je sais qu'il reviendra à la vie, puisqu'on ne peut pas mourir en étant déjà mort. Je ne peux pas.

-Bonnie, c'est un vampire, dit Damon croyant la convaincre.

-Toi aussi et pourtant je ne t'ai pas tué.

-Très bien ! Intervient Jasmine. C'est simple tu as juste à provoquer la mort d'une personne, tu n'es pas obliger de le faire tu n'as qu'à le demander. Demande à Damon de le faire pour toi. »

Bonnie regarda Damon pour voir s'il était d'accord. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« -Ok, Damon aurais-tu l'amabilité de tuer cette homme pour moi ?

-Avec plaisir. »

Et grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, il tordit le coup de l'homme puis revint comme si de rien n'était tout ce que Bonnie, Jasmine et les autres avaient vu était un coup de vent.

« -Il ne m'a pas vu arriver, dit Damon en faisant un clin d'œil, aller sortons d'ici ! »

Bonnie se leva pour le suivre mais Jasmine lui prit le bras.

« -Il faut que je te parles de quelque chose… »

Jasmine allait continuer mais vit que Bonnie chercher après quelque chose.

« -Bonnie ça va ?

-J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'appelle…

-Oh ! Génial ! Tu vas pouvoir transgresser une nouvelle règle. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Caroline et Stefan fixait Enzo qui était assis tranquillement sur le canapé. Satine, elle avait les bras croisés posée contre le mur elle observé la scène de loin avec Tyler, à ses côtés.

« -Vous allez arrêter de me regarder, je sais que je suis beau mais faut pas abuser, plaisanta Enzo. »

Enzo regarda Caroline s'attendant à un petit sourire mais il en était rien, elle était en colère. Il se tourna donc vers Satine et Tyler. Tyler avait la même expression que les autres tandis que Satine, elle avait l'air déçu mais pas à cause de lui.

« -On devrait peut être plus s'intéresser à ce que Satine compter faire avec Luke, non ?

-ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, répliqua Satine.

-si c'est en rapport avec 'comment ramener Damon et Bonnie', si c'est important !

-Ce n'est pas de ça qu'on parle en ce moment, intervient Caroline.

-Tu devrais revoir ton sens des priorités ma jolie ! »

Ils arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'ils virent Elena descendre des escaliers et se placer à côté de Tyler. Elle regarda Satine.

« -Liv veut te parler, dit Elena. »

Satine hocha la tête et monta les escaliers.

« -Elle va bien ? demanda Stefan.

-Elle veut se venger, répondit Elena en regardant Enzo.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'une moitié de sorcière, rétorqua Enzo.

-Moitié ?

-Elle n'a plus son frère, précisa Enzo, mais peu importe, pourquoi vous continuez à m'en vouloir?

-Parce que tu sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un ! cria Caroline, tu sais ce que c'est et pourtant tu as tué son frère ! Normal qu'elle veuille se venger.

-Moi aussi je me suis vengé ! Hurla Enzo. »

Ils regardèrent tous Enzo intrigué par sa phrase.

« -Je ne comprends pas, dit Caroline.

-Luke est celui qui a stoppé le sort qui était censé nous ramener TOUS à la vie ! C'est à cause de lui que Damon est mort ! »

Lorsqu'Enzo eut finit sa phrase, les autres réalisèrent le pourquoi du comment. Enzo ne vit que par vengeance, et c'est Luke qui avait emmené Damon loin de lui. Le seul ami qu'il avait. Enzo avait du mal à respirer il sortit donc de la maison. Et se posa sur le porche souffla essayant de refouler ses larmes. Il avait laissé un grand silence dans le salon, qui fut interrompue par le portable de Caroline qui sonna, elle écouta le message.

« -C'est ma mère, il faut que j'y aille. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bonnie entendait son nom partout, c'était perturbant, c'est pour ça qu'elle suivait Jasmine sans broncher. Damon lui se demandait toujours ce qu'il se passait exactement. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte en bois, qui disait étrangement quelque chose à Damon et Bonnie. Ils étaient persuadés de l'avoir déjà vu.

« -Oui vous l'avez déjà vu, dit Jasmine comme si elle répondait à leurs pensées.

-C'est la porte par laquelle on est arrivé, dit Bonnie.

-Oui et maintenant c'est à toi d'aller chercher un mort. Vas-y.

-Et comment je vais savoir où aller ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu trouveras.

-OK, donc je l'emmène jusque ici, et ?

-Et ensuite tu le jugeras toi-même.

-Allez vas-y witchy tu vas y arriver, l'encouragea Damon en posant une main sur son épaule. »

Bonnie pris son courage à deux mains, et empoigna la poignée de la porte. Elle se mit à descendre les escaliers, qu'elle avait montés le premier jour, elle se souvient de la remarque de Damon qui voulait un ascenseur. Elle sourit intérieurement. Une fois en bas, elle se dit qu'elle devait suivre son instinct alors elle prit le chemin qu'elle avait envie. Mais se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom. Elle suivit donc la voix et se retrouva devant un cachot. Elle entra donc, et vit une personne allongé. Elle chercha ce qu'elle devait dire, puis se lança.

« -Bonjour, je suis ta sentinelle ! dit Bonnie en balançant ses bras, oh non c'est vraiment mauvais désolé je suis une débutante, en tout cas bienvenue au paradis des surnaturels.

-Bonnie ? »

Bonnie était perturbé d'avoir entendue son prénom. La personne se leva et se retourna.

« Luke ? »

Damon et Jasmine attendait dehors après Bonnie et la personne morte qu'elle était censé ramené. Lorsqu'enfin elle arriva Damon fut surpris de voir Luke.

« -Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Damon.

-Je crois que ton ami a pris ta revanche.

-Enzo ? »

Luke hocha la tête, Damon ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait il avait devant lui la personne qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte laisser crever. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le détester. Il s'en fichait, tous ce qu'il l'importait en ce moment c'est qu'il s'en ira aujourd'hui de cette endroit. Qu'il retrouva son frère, son ami, Elena. Jasmine pris Bonnie à part.

« -ça va être dur pour toi de le juger, vu que tu le connais.

-Oh c'est bon, je le juge, je juge qu'il est assez bon pour rester ici.

-Si seulement ça pourrait être aussi simple…, soupira Jasmine, tu dois le juger différemment que ce que le jury compte faire. Tu dois décider qu'il ne mérite pas de rester ici.

-Comment ça ? demanda Bonnie

-tu dois l'envoyer dans la fumée noire. »

Bonnie ouvra les yeux en gros, elle ne savait pas ce que faisait cette fumée noire, mais ça n'avait pas l'air très bon. Bonnie se tourna vers Damon et vit qu'il avait entendu la conversation. Il avait un regard compatissant. Il savait que Bonnie aurait du mal à le faire. Mais celle-ci était décidée, elle ferait tout pour qu'elle et Damon reviennent auprès de leurs proches.

« -Luke ?

-Oui ?

-Il faut que je te montre quelque chose… dit Bonnie. »

Damon regarda Bonnie emmener Luke. Il s'approcha de Jasmine.

« -Bonnie a un cœur énorme je ne penses pas qu'elle sera capable de le faire.

-C'est pour ça que je vais y aller avec elle, sourit Jasmine.

-Et moi, qu'est ce que je fais ?

-Bonnie viendra te chercher pour quitter cet endroit.

-C'est bientôt la fin, réalisa Damon.

-Oui. »

Sur ces mots Jasmine parti rejoindre Bonnie et Luke.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Après que Caroline fut partit, Elena, Tyler et Stefan étaient restés dans le salon.

« -Les gars faut que je vous disent un truc important.

-qu'est ce qu'il y a Tyler ? demanda Elena.

-Les loups garous peuvent rentrer dans Mystic Falls. »

Elena et Stefan écarquillèrent les yeux.

« -Comment c'est possible ? demanda Stefan.

-Je suis redevenu un loup garou, dit Tyler.

-Oh, Tyler, s'attrista Elena qui savait que Tyler adorait sa vie d'humain.

-C'est bon, de toute façon on dirait que je suis destiné à être un loup garou. Le problème c'est que je le suis devenu dans Mystic Falls.

-Mais tu es toujours vivant, fit remarquer Stefan.

-Je pense que c'est à cause de moi, que les loups garous peuvent rentrer dans la ville.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

-J'ai renversé une fille, et mon gène de loup garou s'est réveillé et la d'un coup on a vu comme un bouclier autour de la ville devenir jaune et on a entendu comme un verre se casser.

-Comment tu as renversé cette fille ? demanda Stefan.

-Matt est persuadé que c'est à cause de Satine. »

Elena leva les yeux en l'air sachant que Satine était en haut.

« -Matt a surement raison, on ne peut pas lui faire entièrement confiance. »

Elena hocha la tête d'accord avec Stefan.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Satine était arrivé dans la chambre de Jeremy. Elle vit Liv et lui assis sur le lit.

« -Arrêtez vos cochonneries, et dites-moi pour vous m'avez appelé. »

Liv roula des yeux. Des fois les remarques de Satine l'insupportait.

« -J'ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose.

-C'est pas vraiment mon truc les promesses.

-S'il te plait, Satine.

-OK, dit-elle pas très convaincu.

-Je te demande de emmène Enzo avec toi.

-Tu es bien en train de me demander ce que je pense ? »

Jeremy regardait les deux jeunes femmes intrigués. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Emmener Enzo ou ?

« -Oui, confirma Liv. Il a tué mon frère jumeau. Il le mérite.

-Tu es au courant de toutes les conséquences ?

-Oui, répondit Liv déterminée.

-Très bien Liverine.

-Ok, quand le temps sera venu ce qui est dans pas très longtemps, je prendrai Enzo avec moi. »

Liv hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Satine quitta la chambre, laissant Jeremy et Liv seuls.

« -Pourquoi je n'ai rien compris ? demanda Jeremy.

- Fais-moi confiance, dit Liv.

-Ma dernière petite amie m'avait dit ça et regarde où ça l'a menée. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bonnie et Luke était arrivé dans la salle correspondante, la salle avec les fumées. Bonnie fixait celle noire.

« -C'est donc à ça que ressemble le paradis surnaturel, dit Luke.

-Tu connaissais cet endroit ? demanda Bonnie

-Oui, mais qu'à travers les livres, je savais qu'il existait. Et je sais que je suis censé recevoir un jugement, c'est ici ? »

Bonnie savait qu'elle devait mentir mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Luke était un sorcier elle le connaissait, cela aurait été tellement plus simple si elle ne le connaissait pas.

« -Oui c'est bien là, dit Jasmine sauvant Bonnie.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu t'aider pour le jugement, vu que c'est ton premier. »

Luke sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il savait comment ça se passait Il était censé être jugé par un jury, par Maria.

« -Où est Maria ? demanda Luke.

-C'est Bonnie qui l'a remplace, répondit Jasmine. Et tu sais pourquoi. »

Jasmine avait compris que l'homme devant lui en savant beaucoup sur le paradis des surnaturels. Du coup elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de dire. Luke lui l'avait cru, il savait qui était Maria, il savait qui était Bonnie. Il savait tout.

« -Alors ? Bonnie ta décision ?

-Tu…. Tu…..

-Vas-y Bonnie, dit Jasmine.

-Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Dit Bonnie en fermant les yeux.

-Quoi ? Pris peur Luke.

-Tu l'as entendu, dit Jasmine.

- Bonnie tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

Bonnie évita le regard de Luke. Elle tourna sa tête quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'approcha de la fumée noire.

« -Si un jour Liv vient dans ce monde, dit Luke, dis lui qu'elle est la meilleure sœur qu'on puisse avoir. »

Bonnie finit par le regardait, elle hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle le ferait et il partit, disparaissant dans la fumée.

« -O la la la que d'émotions ! s'exclama Jasmine.

-De quoi est ce que tu parlais ? demanda Bonnie. Lorsque tu as dit 'et tu sais pourquoi ', il a été tout à fait d'accord, il a obéit en un rien de temps.

-Ok, attention je vais lâcher une bombe ! Maria est…. Maria est ton ancêtre.

-C'est pour ça que je suis ici, et que j'ai réussit à devenir une sentinelle aussi facilement.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas tout…

-Il n'y a qu'une Bennett qui peut détruire ce monde.

-Comment tu sais ? demanda Jasmine.

-J'ai deviné. Donc si je transgresse toutes ces règles ce monde se détruira ?

-Non. »

Bonnie l'a regarda avec des gros yeux.

« -Mais alors pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça ?!

-Attends, tu vois cette pierre au milieu de la pièce qui flotte ?

-Oui, répondit Bonnie encore énervée.

-C'est en l'enlevant que tu détruiras toute la magie qu'il y a ici, et détruira donc ce monde.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'à la seconde où j'enlèverai la pierre les fumées disparaîtront. Et pourquoi je détruirais ce monde ?

-Parce que sinon ils te retrouveront, et tu n'auras pas une mort tranquille, je te le garantis.

-Je te déteste ! S'énerva Bonnie.

Bonnie était malheureuse, elle pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir rejoindre ses amis, sa famille. Mais non elle allait devoir faire encore un sacrifice comme d'habitude.

« -Tu es une garce !

-Ok c'est bien gardes toute cette haine en toi mais la tu dois juste penser à sauver les personnes auquel tu tiens…

Les personnes auquel je tiens, pensa Bonnie. Elle n'était pas toute seule, et si elle ne pouvait pas se sauver elle-même, elle le sauverait au moins lui.

« -Damon… Tu me promets que si je détruis ce monde, il ne sera pas poursuivit.

-Je te le jure, confirma Jasmine. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Caroline était à la frontière de la ville et attendait impatiemment. Lorsqu'enfin Liz arriva avec la voiture de police. Caroline vit sortir sa mère heureuse, mais fronça les sourcils quand Matt sortit également.

« -Maman ? »

Liz s'approcha de Caroline et l'a pris dans ses bras. Puis desserra son étreinte pour lui parler droit dans les yeux.

« -J'ai besoin de toi, de tes capacités, dit Liz en montrant Matt.

-Je n'ai plus de verveine dans l'organisme, ajouta Matt. »

Caroline regarda les deux personnes devant se demandant ce qu'elles lui voulaient exactement. La dernière image de Matt qu'elle avait en tête c'était lui l'arme à la main tirant sur Luke, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« -La culpabilité me ronge, Caroline, dit Matt en jouant avec ses doigts nerveux.

-Tu veux que je te fasse oublier que tu as tué quelqu'un ? dit Caroline.

-Non, je sais ce que j'ai fais… Je veux juste que tu m'enlève ce que je ressens, parce que ça me détruit de l'intérieur.

-Si je fais ça tu vas devenir un vrai tueur, répliqua Caroline.

-Non tu ne comprends, je veux que tu m'enlèves les liens que j'ai avec le surnaturel, ma culpabilité viens du fait que je vous ai comme amis. Je veux que tu me fasses oublier tout ce qui me relie à toi, Stefan, Elena… A tyler. »

Caroline recula aux paroles de Matt, tuer un homme l'avait vraiment changé pour qu'il veuille qu'on lui efface tout.

« -Je peux pas ! s'écria Caroline.

-Care…

-Tu me demandes que j'efface toutes tes amitiés, Matt ! Tout ce qu'il y a de plus important pour toi.

-Il le faut…. Sinon je risque de ne plus vouloir vivre. »

Liz observait les deux jeunes adolescents, elle voyait la tristesse de sa fille et ne la supportait pas. Mais elle savait qu'elle ferait le bon choix. Il fallait que Matt oublie parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec cette mort sur la conscience, parce qu'intérieurement ce qui lui briser le plus c'est qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi ses amis en tuant une personne surnaturel.

« -Caroline, ma chérie, tu peux le faire, encouragea Liz.

-Et qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas essayer de nous tuer après qu'il ne ressente rien pour nous ?

-Je ne le permettrais pas. »

Caroline regarda dans les yeux sa mère. Elle avait entièrement confiance en sa mère, mais effacer les souvenirs de son ami était difficile. Matt lui manquerait énormément. Elle avait déjà perdue Bonnie, perdre Matt aussi, serait dur. Caroline se mit en face de Matt.

« -Tu le veux vraiment ?

-Oui, répondit Matt machinement.

-Tu vas oublier toutes les amitiés que tu as pu créer à Mystic Falls avec les personnes surnaturelles, tu vas oublier tous les liens que tu as avec eux, ils seront comme des étrangers pour toi. Mais tu ne vas jamais, jamais oublier qu'il y a des personnes qui t'aiment plus que tout dans ce monde. »

Caroline lâcha Matt, et partit à vitesse vampirique. Matt regarda en face de lui, puis vit Liz.

« -Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda-t-il.

-On est venu surveiller les frontières, dit Liz.

-Il faut que je reprenne de la verveine alors ! fit remarquer Matt. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Damon servait un Monsieur lorsqu'il vit Bonnie rentrait dans le bar. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

« -ça y est ? C'est le moment ?

-C'est le moment, sourit Bonnie. »

Damon était heureux aujourd'hui serait un jour merveilleux, ce sera le jour ou lui et Bonnie rentreront à la maison. Il suivit donc Bonnie qu'il l'emmena jusqu'au palais de justice, mais avant d'y entrer il regarda l'extérieur. Bonnie remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté, elle descendit donc de quelques marche pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-C'est la dernière fois que l'on voit cet endroit, dit Damon, d'un côté il va me manquer.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, on a de bons souvenirs ici, comme la danse qu'on a partagée.

-Quelle danse ! Rigola Bonnie. »

Damon se mit à rire à son tour. Et Bonnie fixait son sourire en repensant à la danse, à cette soirée là, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse en sa compagnie. D'habitude être avec Damon était une torture. Elle regardait ses lèvres, en pensant au moment où il l'avait sauvé des deux vampires, sans hésiatation. Damon remarqua le regard de Bonnie sur lui.

« -Eh Bonnie ça va ?

-Oui, dit-elle en secouant la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs. Viens on devrait y aller.

-Adieu monde cruel, dit Damon en saluant une cour vide. J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça ! »

Bonnie n'était plus étonné de sa folie, ça l'a faisait plutôt rire. Elle prit sa main et l'emmena dans le couloir où les boules des souvenirs se trouvaient.

« -Damon Salvatore, mais c'est moi ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est tout tes souvenirs les bons comme les mauvais que tu as partagés avec une personne.

-Ah ! Heureusement que tout les mauvais vont partir en poussière. »

Bonnie s'attendrit de cette dernière phrase, Damon aussi voulait se débarrasser de tous ses mauvais souvenirs, comme elle l'avait fait lors de sa première visite ici. Bonnie se dirigea vers sa case et pris une boule pour la mettre dans sa poche.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Rien ! Dépêchons-nous. »

Bonnie courra avec Damon vers la salle des fumées lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un criait le prénom de Bonnie.

« -Bonnie ! dit Maria. »

Les deux reconnurent la voix de Maria, et se précipitèrent encore plus.

« -Bonnie ! Cria Maria, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne peux pas emmener quelqu'un dans la salle des fumées !

-Adieu Maria, s'écria Bonnie. »

Maria les suivaient, ils virent Jasmine devant la porte qui leur dit de se dépêcher de rentrer puis ferma à clefs derrière eux.

« -Jasmine ouvre cette porte, ordonna Maria.

-Jamais de la vie ! Et tu ne risque pas de trouver la clef !

-Tu l'as avalé ? S'écœura Maria. »

Jasmine ouvra grand la bouche pour le prouver à Maria. Maria tapa des pieds et courut chercher des gardes.

« Bonnie grouille-toi ! »

Bonnie et Damon étaient entrés dans la pièce et Bonnie essayait de préparer son speech.

« -Ouah, c'est une pièce vraiment louche dis donc…

-Damon, il faut que je te dise quelque chose… »

Damon se retourna intriguée, Bonnie n'avait pas l'air bien. Et se posa des questions, pourquoi avait-elle l'air si inquiète, qu'est ce qu'elle allait lui dire ?

« -On ne rentrera pas tous les deux à Mystic Falls…

-Comment ça ? »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

« -Enzo ! Cria Satine dans la maison à sa recherche.

-Je suis là ! Qu'est ce qu'il passe ? demanda-t-il.

-ça va arriver, reste près de moi. »

Elena et les autres qui avait entendu Satine criait les avait rejoint se demandant ce qui allait arriver.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mr Charles regardait un grimoire sur l'histoire du paradis surnaturel et scrutai la photo d'une femme.

« -ça arrive. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

« -Bonnie de quoi est ce que tu parles ?

-Un de nous rentrera à la maison et l'autre détruira ce monde. »

Damon ferma les yeux réalisant ce qu'il se passait.

« -Alors personne ne détruira ce monde, on part tous les deux ! dit Damon.

-Tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut pas, si on ne détruit pas ce monde ils nous poursuivront et on y sera coincé pour toujours. »

Damon commença à faire les cents pas, se creusant les ménages mais il ne trouvait pas de solution.

« -Et en plus…

-Je vais le faire, c'est moi qui détruirai ce monde. »

Bonnie allait le dire qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait détruire ce monde mais elle se ravisa aux mots de Damon. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et lui pris les mains.

« -Tu as fait tellement de sacrifice pour nous tous, à moi de te rendre la pareil. De toute façon, je me souviens de la tristesse d'Elena lorsque tu es morte, ce n'est plus une chose que je veux revoir.

-Damon, tu ...

-Juste dis à Elena et Stefan que … que je les aime. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Bonnie. Damon était vraiment prêt à donner sa vie pour qu'elle puisse vivre, et c'est une chose qui paraissait impossible avant. Et Bonnie réalisa une chose elle tenait vraiment à Damon plus que tout, et elle commençait à transgresser encore une des règles des sentinelles. Elle fit un geste inattendue un de ses gestes qui n'arrive que lorsque la mort est proche. Elle lâcha les mains de Damon et posa les siennes sur son visage. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Damon, un baiser pur et simple.

« -C'était pourquoi ça ? dit Damon étonné.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu ressembles étrangement à ta meilleure amie, elle aussi m'a embrassé lorsque j'étais tout proche de la mort. »

Bonnie rit difficilement, elle l'embrassait et lui le rappelait qu'il avait Elena d'une manière bizarre.

« -Bon comment on détruit ce monde ? demanda Damon.

-Il faut se mettre dans la porte avec la fumée blanche.

-Ok mais t'es sûr que ce n'est pas celle avec la noire.

-Non celle-ci ne fait que punir ceux qu'il ne respecte pas les lois d'ici.

-Et toi comment tu vas sortir d'ici ?

-Je suis une sentinelle. »

Damon hocha la tête et vit des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Bonnie. Il s'approcha et essaya de les essuyer.

« -Arrête de pleurer Bonnie. Tout va bien se passer. »

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, puis s'éloigna à reculons. Damon voulait avoir l'image de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait avant de quitter ce monde, de plus il avait la chance de voir une personne qui tenait à lui profondément. Bonnie continuait d'avoir les larmes qui coulaient et qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Damon était devenu une partie d'elle qu'elle espérait ne pas avoir besoin. Mais étrangement c'était lui, qu'elle voulait voir en dernier avant de peut être mourir pour de bon. Elle vit Damon disparaitre dans la fumée toujours en la regardant. Bonnie essaya de reprendre sa respiration difficilement.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

« -Vite prends moi la main, Enzo ! dit Satine.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu veux ramener Damon et Bonnie, oui ou non ? »

A ces mots, Enzo pris sans hésitation la main de Satine, sous le regard des autres inquiets.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

« -Bonnie ! Cria Jasmine à travers la porte. »

Bonnie entendait les gardes qui essayaient de forcer la porte. Elle se précipita donc vers la pierre. Et la pris dans sa paume de main en tirant un grand coup. Elle vit les fumées disparaitre et la terre commencer à trembler. Elle entendait que les gardes avait réussi mais celle-ci était plus concentrée à briser une boule de souvenir et asperger le liquide.

« -Bonnie, s'écria Maria, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! »

Ce fut les derniers mots que Bonnie entendit.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En une fraction de secondes, Satine et Enzo disparurent dans une fumée noire. Les autres étaient sur le choc.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Elena, en regardant le vide que les deux avaient laissés.

-J'en ai aucune idée, répondit Stefan. »

Ils restèrent plantés là pendant plusieurs pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent une fumée blanche se former. Et…

« -Damon, s'écria Elena. »

Damon vit son frère, sa petite amie, Caroline en face de lui. Stefan s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

« -Oh non… Non, dit Damon en réalisant ce que Bonnie avait fait. »

Mais il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre puisqu'il tomba dans les pommes juste après dans les bras de Damon.

« -Stefan, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'en sais rien, il vient de tomber inconscient. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Enzo et Satine se retrouvèrent dans un endroit très chaud.

« -Où est ce qu'on est ?

-Dans un endroit où tu es destiné à être, mon cher Enzo, dit Satine en souriant. »

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_**Damon : « Je ne suis pas un héros, Elena, ce sont des choses réservé à des personnes comme Bonnie. Elle avait toutes les raisons de me haïr et pourtant elle a aidé Stefan à me sauver.»**_

_**« La haïr ? Non au contraire. Je crois qu'en fait il l'aime beaucoup. On est méchant avec ceux qu'on n'aime non ? »**_

Bonnie avait revécu tous les bons moments qui s'était passé avec Damon. Elle se réveilla encore sonner mais sereine. Seulement elle ne le fût pas très longtemps. Elle vit un homme en face d'elle.

« - Enfin de la chair fraiche ! Et je meurs de faim ! »

L'homme sortit ses crocs et s'approcha de Bonnie, qui elle recula effrayée. Jusqu'à ce que tout d'un coup l'homme se fit empoignait le cœur par derrière. Le corps tomba raide mort devant Bonnie laissant apparaitre la personne qui l'avait sauvé.

« -Hello Bon-Bon !

-Katherine… »


End file.
